


In the Company of Wolves II: Homeward

by LenoraLana



Series: The Incredible Hulk and the Werewolf Saga [3]
Category: Lucan - Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Other, prentiss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: In the continuing saga, David chooses to return home to his dad and sister for a bit of respite in the hopes that they may also help Sarah in her plight. David will soon find that things aren't quite the same on his family farm anymore...
Series: The Incredible Hulk and the Werewolf Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I would once again like to thank MissBrooklyn80 for helping me with this story. She helped me edit, she served as an awesome idea-bouncer, and helped me stay encouraged and motivated. This story wouldn’t exist without her help, nor would the previous two. :)_ **

**_Please note that our publishing schedule for this one will be one chapter, once every two weeks. That will give us more time to edit and keep a publishing schedule at a relaxed pace, since both of us are busy peeps. Thank you for your patience. :)_ **

**_Furthermore, this story will be a crossover with “Lucan”._ **

**Chapter 1**

Helen Banner moved at a brisk pace as she hurried to get her errands done. She finished buying enough groceries to restock her own fridge and cupboards along with her father's. Her car's trunk was filled with a variety of food, beverages, and essential items like paper towels, toilet paper, dish soap, and laundry detergent. The lattermost also reminded her that she  _ still _ needed to get the laundry done, both hers and Dad's. How could she have let that slip her mind? Her father was wearing his last shirt even as she sat there thinking about it.

Helen parked at the local coffee shop, one of the most popular little cafes in town. It was somewhat selfish, and she knew she should get back to the farm, but she needed a moment.

Just one little break, to enjoy a biscuit and a shot of caffeine…

Helen regretted the impulse after she parked the car and approached the front entrance when she saw the crowd of people within. Yes, it was lunch hour, but maybe she could just get something to go. 

She hesitated as she passed a newspaper stand on the street. There were a couple of reputable ones she usually preferred, yet her eyes lingered on one in particular. She felt instant disdain.

Multiple copies of the latest edition of the  _ National Register _ just sat there, waiting to be purchased. Waiting to fool a gullible public. She couldn't make out much from a distance, but she noticed a headline on the front page about a pig farm that had been burned to the ground, mob involvement, and a possible Hulk sighting…?

Her fingers inched toward it until she grasped the edges of one copy for a better look.

"Ma'am," the vendor's testy voice caused her eyes to snap up, "I don't give out free samples. You wanna buy that paper or not?" 

Helen's mouth twisted, then she handed over a dollar bill and spare change for a pack of mint gum. She tucked the paper under her arm and walked away. 

She hated giving the National Register  _ any _ kind of support, especially after the terrible way it used her brother's condition for publicity. It never even tried to look at the kind man behind the monster or how much he struggled with daily life because of it. To this newspaper, David was nothing but a juicy story and a freak show.

It made Helen sick, sometimes outright  _ livid _ whenever she read any Hulk stories. Yet… she did it anyway because it was the only way to know her brother was alive. David's calls home became more infrequent. Once, a whole year had passed before she'd heard from him. Reading this paper was a poor way to keep tabs on him. As long as Helen didn't read stories about the Hulk being captured by the authorities or scientists, she felt relief. When Helen didn't see mentions of the Hulk or a John Doe at the scene of a tragedy or in the obituary section, she hoped to see David again.

Helen hated this. Her family had been torn apart enough as it is. There had been many times when she had caught wind of a Hulk sighting and sometimes had to stop herself from making arrangements to get on the first flight to his last known location. David had explicitly asked her not to try to find him or follow him. She also knew that by the time any Hulk-out reached the papers, he had already moved on, cleverly leaving behind no clues as to where he would go next.

There was a high probability he never knew where he was going when he traveled anyway. 

She barely glanced at anyone as she entered the coffee shop and took a seat near the window. She opened the paper with such a crass motion that she nearly tore it. Her brow furrowed as she quickly read the only article of interest. There was barely any mention of the Hulk, mainly since there wasn't enough evidence to support whatever involvement her brother's alter-ego may have done there. There was a full story about the last place he'd been sighted being a pig farm that served as a Mob front. The house and barn had been burned to the ground with murdered human bodies and pigs inside them. Helen knew her brother would not have taken part in those criminal activities, not by choice.

Helen could only shake her head. David often ended up at the strangest locations, from circumstances she could only guess at. She thought back to the last article she had seen before this one, recalling something about a Hulk-out at a diner in Texas. The restaurant had its interior demolished in a brawl between the green creature and something that multiple witnesses had described as a wolf-like beast – a werewolf.

What did Hulk battle on that day? There had even been some witnesses who'd claimed there were  _ two _ wolf-like beasts. She refused to start believing in werewolves. What next? Dracula? Had the Hulk fought a small pack of wild animals? What really happened that day?

"Okay, Hon, what'll it be?" an elderly waitress asked in a shrill and nasal voice.

Helen glanced up from the paper, only to see the last person she wanted to talk to. "I'll have a cup of coffee and a cheese danish." She tilted her head to one side as though considering something. "Make that two cheese danishes, please."

"One coffee and two cheese danishes," Ms. Blackwell echoed as she updated her notebook pad with a messy scrawl. "I'll bring it right out. Oh," she wheezed as she leaned closer, "I see you're reading the  _ National Register. _ Anything good?" She remained oblivious to Helen's look, not caring that she violated her personal space.

Helen folded up the paper and set it aside without comment. She had nothing she wanted to say to the woman who had a second career as the town crier. Ms. Blackwell was a perfect fit for the gossipy stories in a rag like the  _ National Register _ . "On second thought, I'll take my order to go, please." Helen matter-of-factly unzipped her purse and reached into it. "I presume this will be enough to cover it?" 

Agatha Blackwell took the bills and held out her hand. "I just need a dime. The price of the Danish has gone up. When the cost of milk rises, so does all the dairy, including the cheese in desserts."

"Thanks for the economics lesson. Very well." Helen handed her the dime.

The waitress went off to collect the order. Helen slung her purse over her shoulder and deposited the paper into the trash receptacle by the door. She walked toward the counter to meet the waitress half-way in the hopes of leaving faster.

Helen waited a couple of minutes while other patrons were served, noting that the crowd had thinned somewhat by the time she finally received her order. "So Helen, dear," Agatha said as she handed over the brown bag, "how is your father feeling?"

"Good day, Ms. Blackwell." Helen forced a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Agatha touched Helen's sleeve. "I asked you a simple question. How is he doing? Last I heard, he couldn't even go to the bathroom unassisted or pull his own pants up! Don't tell me  _ you're _ handling that?"

"I'm sure that is the last thing you heard," Helen stated coolly as she peeled the woman's fingers off her sleeve. 

"That's what you spread to half the town after you overheard a conversation between myself and Dad's nurse yesterday when you visited the hospital."

"I did not come there to snoop, Helen," Agatha snapped a bit too defensively. "I had to see about my bunions. They always act up in this weather!"

"Mhm," Helen purred skeptically. "My father has Alzheimer's Disease, Agatha, but he is hardly an invalid." 

Helen reached the door and opened it, but the pesky woman caught up with her. "My shift ends soon, would you like me to come out to the farm to help in any way?"

The only response Helen gave the elderly waitress was a chilly, blue-eyed stare, one that even David nearly cowered from while growing up. Her gaze threatened to freeze the freshly brewed coffee in her bag. Helen had taken Agatha up on her offer to help out with a few things around the house. Helen had not only ended up doing all of the housework that the woman had volunteered to do but ended up with a much larger mess to clean up. Agatha had only used it as an excuse to look through Helen's belongings and even snoop around her private lab and read her mail. Several beakers had broken that day when Agatha jumped, having been caught in the lab when she wasn't supposed to be there, resulting in the loss of expensive chemicals.

"Well, fine. Don't say I didn't offer," the elderly waitress huffed.

"Let's face it, Ms. Blackwell," Helen said quietly, "the only reason you want to come over is so you can see Dad for yourself. I don't know why you'd want to bother finding out the truth to fuel your gossip. You always invent half of what you say and exaggerate the rest." Without another word, Helen turned and left the now flustered Agatha behind. 

Knowing Ms. Blackwell, it would soon be all over town that Helen had personally stuck her nose in the air and slapped Agatha's hand when touched. Helen wouldn't even put it past the woman at this point to bruise herself to prove it. If Agatha felt inspired, she would use this as "evidence" that there was something else going on, and Helen's dismissal was a way to hide it.

Agatha had had it out for the Banners for many years now, loving any gossip she could spread about them in particular. Helen made a mental note to avoid the coffee shop and simply not engage with Agatha. The woman was beyond reasoning and twisted everything Helen said.

Helen quickly got into the car, she gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary and put the pedal to the metal. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she permitted herself to stew, keeping her eyes on the road but trying to work through her mood before she reached Dad's house. The last thing any of them needed was for her to be grumpy or lash out around him, especially in his current condition.

Helen started slightly when she found her father standing just inside the doorway as she entered. "Hi, Dad," she greeted as she balanced three large, brown paper bags in her arms. "Would you care to help me put these groceries away?"

D.W. Banner's only response was to scowl at her for a long moment before he turned and shuffled out of the room. Helen sighed and set the bags on the counter. She put everything needed to go in the fridge or freezer away, then decided the rest could wait and went into the living room.

D.W. sat on the couch and stared blankly at the T.V. set. He appeared aloof and distant, as though moderately separated from his present surroundings and seeing something only he could see, mainly since the T.V. was off.

Helen moved closer and stepped between him and the television, frowning as she took in the sight of him. "Dad," she prompted gently, "did you finish the ham and scrambled eggs I left on the dining room table for you this morning?"

Her frown deepened when he didn't respond. His eyes flicked briefly in her direction, but otherwise, he gave her the silent treatment. Helen wordlessly took it upon herself to go into the dining room to see that the ham slice remained untouched. Some of the scrambled eggs had been consumed, but plenty ended up on the table cloth. 

Helen stooped down to pick up the silverware that had fallen or been deliberately dropped on the floor. She noticed the trail of orange juice from the glass that had rolled under the table. Thankfully, it wasn't broken.

Helen's heart sank a little. She had hoped that her father would still be able to cut his own food and handle drinking from a glass. He had either deliberately dropped everything as a form of protest or just couldn't manage anymore. She made a mental note to cut his food for him and get plastic cups that wouldn't tip over easily.

It had been a full month since D.W. Banner had been formally diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease. He'd made it adamantly clear he wanted to be home more than anywhere else, even as his condition deteriorated.

Helen had her hands full in trying to keep up. She had never fully realized how much her father did around the farm or how much she took him for granted until these last few weeks. Helen struggled to keep up with basic domestic necessities and chores. Still, she always worried about him while balancing her own lab work, preserving the account books, and keeping track of the farmhands to make sure they were doing their jobs.

She didn't like leaving her father alone for long periods, especially since he often became forgetful or disoriented, sometimes to the point of wandering off. The farmhands had to escort him home a few times. To make it worse, D.W. grew resentful of Helen whenever she was away for any length of time.

After she cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and disposed of the cold food, she returned to the living room. D.W. had moved from the couch and was now staring out the window, watching the chickens peck the ground.

"Looking mighty scrawny. I told that boy to feed them twice a day. He has to give 'em the fruit and vegetable scraps. We're gonna have deformed eggs." He grumbled.

Helen needed to coax his mind to the present. Whenever D.W. mentioned, "That boy," he was remembering young David. D.W. had always been secretly proud of his son's deep intelligence but resented David's disinterest in farmwork. Helen smiled, however, because when you put a plow in David's hand, he was more industrious than Old MacDonald.

"Are you feeling alright, Dad? Any phone calls?" Helen again tried to prompt him.

He remained stone still, completely dismissing her presence and made "cluck, cluck" noises at the chicks.

Helen tried a couple more times before she finally gave up. "I'll do the laundry after I finish putting away the groceries," she told him as she turned to go.

He turned sharply in her direction just then. "Where did you go, Helen? Why did you leave this house? Who gave you permission?"

She raised an eyebrow as she faced him. "I needed to get groceries from the store, Dad. We were almost out of food. Oh," she suddenly remembered, "I brought you home a cheese Danish, would you like it?"

"You think you can make it up to me with a damn cheese Danish?" D.W. Banner spat, glaring at her as he moved toward her confrontationally. "You were out with that high-school dropout again, weren't you? He's no good for you, Helen! Why don't you understand?"

"Dad." Helen gently took hold of his arms and guided him to sit on the couch as he began to tremble. "No, I wasn't out with anyone. I was buying food and toiletries for the house." She didn't bother to point out that she hadn't even seen the young man he referenced for at least fifteen years. That had been a short-lived fling during the end of her high-school years and first year of college. She had been temporarily caught up with the rebellious spirit of the young man, Freddy, particularly during the time when David left the farm to attend a medical college.

Helen was angry and had turned to Freddy for comfort. She felt abandoned by her brother, and their father had made her feel like they should act as though David no longer existed. She could never disown her brother. David called her a week after he'd stormed away from the farm and explained things. He assured Helen that he loved her dearly and still loved Dad, but he couldn't live there any longer.

D.W. Banner resumed staring into space, forgetting what they had been talking about. Helen retrieved the Danish from the kitchen and offered it to him. It took a couple of gentle prompts, but once she removed the wrapper and allowed him to smell it, he perked up and accepted it.

Helen was encouraged when she saw him take a hearty bite. It meant that he still had an appetite and that he could slightly eat on his own. After the second bite, he held the pastry almost squirrel-like between both hands. 

"Where is David? Have you seen him outside?"

"No… please, finish your Danish, Dad." Helen began to rise.

"That boy," D.W. mumbled around his chewing. "He's always got his nose in those damned medical books. He never helps enough around the farm. I ought to throw them in the fireplace! They're not going to bring his mother back! He would better serve his time working on the family farm,  _ that's _ where his future lies, he needs to learn how to take care of it better…"

"Dad, please calm down." Helen grabbed a roll of paper towel and tore off a couple of pieces. She wet one with a little soap. She gently wiped his chin clean of salvia mixed with crumbs and frosting, noting the stubble. Clearly, he hadn't shaved for at least three days. She did her best to extract what was left of the Danish he had smooshed between his fingers during his tirade, having to wipe a fair bit of it off his hands.

"I don't want you going out anymore, Helen. Don't you go away like David did, you hear?" He clung to her arm, getting pastry icing on her sleeve.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad. I'm staying here. But you have to let me run errands." She promised, cupping her hand over his and giving it a squeeze as she met his eyes and held them. "I'm going to …" She trailed off and sniffed the air.

She noticed his wet trousers just then. They had been dry moments ago, and there had been nothing wet on the couch. "Oh, Dad, you didn't go to the bathroom this morning like you were supposed to?"

Helen wanted to kick herself. She'd forgotten to take him to the bathroom first thing when she came home. D.W. Banner became grumpier and looked away, tugging his hand out of hers. "You stay out of my personal affairs, Helen. What do they teach you in that school? To look at boys?"

Helen's mouth tightened as she regarded him, knowing he was getting worse instead of better. He could no longer be trusted to eat a full meal on his own, and he would need to be monitored to make sure he went to the bathroom. She made yet another mental note to get adult diapers and to possibly hire a nurse's aid. Her brain was getting filled to the brim with reminders. When he went to sleep, she'd sit down and write everything she needed to do for this next phase of D.W.'s illness. 

"Come on, Dad, let's get you cleaned up." She'd have to stock up on baking soda and bleach, two surefire remedies for stinking clothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's she like?"

David glanced sharply in Sarah's direction, more out of surprise at hearing her speak for the first time in two hours than anything. Both of them were seated on a grassy patch on the ground, having failed to hitch a ride and having no other place to sit. David just hoped that he wouldn't get grass stains on his new britches. He couldn't afford another pair after also getting Sarah some clothing and shoes.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your sister. What's she like?" Sarah looked at him, intently. She sat Indian style with her elbows resting on her lap, and her fingers knitted together.

"Well," David began fondly, "A beautiful woman. She's kind and understanding. She could be stern, but she's also a nurturing woman in her way."

Sarah snorted a laugh. "Kind of like you then?"

David shrugged and smiled. "I guess so. Being left in charge made her more "no-nonsense." She went to a college and earned a Masters Degree in Agriculture, which included some … related fields."

"Is she married? Any kids?"

"No."

"So is she like … a plant doctor?"

"Helen's a Botanist and deals in plant breeding, sometimes cross-breeding or merging their DNA strands, and she is also an expert in many kinds of insects. That's called Entomology."

"So… she's a lab doctor." Sarah looked away.

David gave her a meaningful look. "She has her own lab, yes." He paused a beat, then decided to be forthright. "I was hoping to ask her to let us use it, so that I may do a more thorough examination of your… unique biology."

Sarah stood, her digits twitching at her sides as though unsure if they wanted to ball into fists or splay apart like claws. "So you're taking me to a lab… to a lab doctor."

"I am taking you to my  _ sister,  _ my family farm. _ " _ David reminded her gently but firmly, his eyes following her movements even as he remained still. "I trust her. She has known about the Hulk for some time now. I can personally vouch that she is one of the few 'lab doctors' we can go to whom we can feel safe around. And," he added with a curious glance, "if I am to try and find a cure, I will need to do a more thorough examination than checking your basic vitals."

"Just how intrusive are we talking here?" Sarah's eyes narrowed.

David continued to meet her gaze levelly. "We won't do anything like Esben or any of his assistants did, Sarah. I plan to take your blood for analysis, some tissue samples, et cetera. Nothing more intrusive than that."

"What do you mean when you say you will take tissue samples?" Sarah balked.

"I will just gently scrape some skin cells off your arm. It won't feel any worse than this." He briefly took her wrist and ran a couple of his nails across her skin with his free hand, just a little harder than he would when scratching an itch, then he released her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "I might also take a cotton swab and brush it against the inside of your cheek. That will give me a chance to examine your saliva and mouth tissues."

"I remember overhearing Esben say that my mouth is… unusually devoid of germs or microbes because of my immune system and my weird DNA."

David grunted, remembering a mention of that in the notes he'd read. "There is one other thing, Sarah... "

"Yeah?"

He leaned forward, conveying the seriousness of what he was about to say. "I'll need to take samples from you in your wolf form, too. It will help me to understand what your biology is in both states of being."

Sarah sighed deeply. "Anything else?"

David spoke warily, "I want to extract a venom sample from your fangs." She looked decidedly uncomfortable at the notion, as she slowly sat down next to him again. 

David wasn't looking forward to being anywhere near her large fangs, but he wasn't going to let anyone else do it. He was the only one who had proven to be immune to the venom. There would be no way to tell how potent the substance was without further analysis, though it had been enough to make Esben and his lackeys wary. There had been mentions in research papers that the scientists took care to wear masks, protective clothing, and extra-thick gloves to avoid any direct skin contact.

Were they just being extra cautious, or was there a legitimate fear that venom could find its way into the bloodstream even through unbroken skin? Was it potentially corrosive when it came into direct contact with human tissue? If this werewolf venom got into the public, it could spawn a legion of werewolves. David wanted to use similar precautions when he examined Sarah. He couldn't always rely on a Hulkout to cure venom exposure if it got into his bloodstream.

He noted Sarah glaring intently at something across the street. "What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze to find a hog strutting along the opposite side. David's eyes narrowed when he recognized it as the same hog that attacked him when he climbed into the pen back on Sarah's farm. It had escaped during his last Hulkout and the fire. His brow furrowed as he noted the feral look in her eye, combined with something else…hunger.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not here," he said firmly, indicating how the traffic flow had increased. They were too close to people who might witness a transformation if she decided to change into a wolf.

Sarah didn't move, but her eyes continued to track the tusked beast as it crossed the street. She sat up a straighter in anticipation as a large, eight-wheeled truck charged in its direction. 

Her face fell with disappointment when the hog quickened its pace and made it safely to the other side. David grabbed her hand when she stood. "Sarah, not here," he reiterated firmly.

"I'm hungry," she snapped, "and we don't have much money. That thing might be dangerous if left to wander anyway. Remember, it has a taste for human flesh. What if it attacks a kid? Have you got any other suggestions?" she glared.

David sighed. "Alright, but… not so close to the road if it can be helped, okay?" He held her stubborn, feisty look with his own stern gaze, only releasing her hand when she nodded in agreement.

True to her word, she merely followed the hog in human form for little ways as it trotted away from the street into the field. David followed at a distance, having no desire to tangle with that animal again. He didn't want to get too close to Sarah when she transformed and partook in the grisly meal. When the hog finally retreated into a thick clump of bushes, Sarah grinned and quickly took off her clothes, discarding them carelessly onto the ground, then made a rapid transformation.

David focused his attention on gathering up her clothes and folding them neatly while ignoring the shrill squealing and brutal snarls. It went on far longer than it should have, which meant the hog put up a fight. When the werewolf growls and pig shrieks finally ceased, David turned his back entirely on the area. He contented himself to keep watch over his duffle bag and her knapsack and serve as a general lookout. He started new journal entries.

Twenty-five minutes later, after every inch of meat had been devoured along with some bones, Sarah finally emerged. David heard her approach, recognizing the softer sounds of human footfalls than big wolfy ones. He kept his eyes locked onto a nearby tree trunk while extending her clothes to her.

After she finished dressing, he turned to look at her and could only stare in grossed out horror. Her entire mouth and the front of her neck were covered in blood. It stained the collar and front part of her shirt. David's eyes widened when he noted her crimson-stained hands, which she matter-of-factly wiped against her pants.

His hands tightened around the straps of his duffle bag and her knapsack as she came closer, his mouth thinning in disapproval and disgust. He didn't want to risk her sullying the rest of their clean clothes, especially considering it was all they had.

"Sarah, you're a bloody mess."

She glared at him but kept a respectful distance of three feet between them. "What am I supposed to do? I have to eat, and there aren't any streams around here, and there's no bathroom for me to wash my face or take a shower."

David regarded her thoughtfully. He had been around when she'd eaten a steer somewhere near him, but there had been a handy, natural water source for her to clean up. "You always appeared clean whenever you returned to Tasha's house after one of your hunting trips," he pointed out.

"There's a reason why I always made it a point to show up when no-one was around," Sarah explained. "The first time I did that, I came home a mess, and I even tried to put a spare, dead rabbit in the fridge for later. Tasha read me the riot act and made me help her clean out the fridge and disinfect it. Ever since then, I kept my … food separate from anything in the house, and I made it a point to shower and clean up before she… or later, you saw me."

David nodded slowly. "In the future," he told her, "you will need to make it a habit to carry a few hygiene products and toiletries if you can't clean up after a messy meal." He sighed. "We cannot go to Helen's house with you looking like this."

"What are we supposed to do, then? I mean, we've been having trouble hitching a ride. Now they  _ really _ aren't gonna want to let me in their car."

David had already considered that. "Yeah, you look like a serial killer. They'll think we both are." 

He tossed her an old t-shirt. "Wipe off as much as you can on your face and hands, please. I saw a sign about a rest stop two miles up the highway. There should be soap and running water in the restroom." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ida Olsen turned and glanced up sharply as the door opened. Several sets of footfalls entered, accompanied by the sound of ominous, and clinking metal chains. Ida stood erect, her hands clasped in front of her as the skirt of her long, pale blue dress swirled lightly around her feet.

"Here he is, as requested," one of the guards announced. "Sorry we're late, this one puts up a mean fight."

"Yes, I can see that." Ida slowly moved closer, keeping her dark, unwavering gaze on her prisoner. "Dylan Hunter. I've followed your exploits for a long time. We can finally meet face-to-face."

Dylan's eyes drowsily met hers, the effect of their knock-out shot on the plane had finally worn off. "Yeah … and who the hell are you? Mommie Dearest?" 

_ Damn, if Joan Crawford had a twin, it'd be this one.  _ Dylan thought, gazing at her tightly wound fluff of bleached blonde hair and sharp dark eyebrows. The woman pushed sixty but kept herself trim and refined. Carefully contoured make-up masked any wrinkles, and she wasn't prone to blemishes. As he was dragged through the gold and marble foyer earlier, he'd noticed a giant family oil-painted portrait from the 1960s above a mantle with the same woman, younger, softer, and graceful. She was flanked by a tall, blonde, handsome older man and two brunette mop-haired boys, one cherubic and soft, listless blue eyes, and the other thin, his face pale, his dark eyes full of mischievousness.

Ida's mouth curled into a small, cold smile. Her strident tone was laced with a slight accent. "My name is Ida Kari Olsen. I've brought you to my home in Norway."

"No wonder I'm freezing my as… _ butt _ off." 

"You probably don't know this, but I'm the main "benefactor" for the late Esben Hansen."

A small growl escaped Hunter. He gritted his teeth and sprung up. " _ You!  _ You're the one responsible for all this?"

It took three guards to pull Dylan back and force him to his knees, despite the heavy chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Hold still, Mr. Hunter. You'll be needing this before we have a proper discussion." 

A hefty male nurse approached him with a tray. He smirked, and Dylan huffed. He grunted with discomfort when the nurse injected a long needle into the bulging vein in his arm at Ida's word. The nurse quickly left the room when his task was complete.

Hunter's enraged breathing slowed as his insides momentarily numbed. A change overtook him, clouding his senses, then somehow freeing his mind. The animalistic fury that persistently flowed through him, the neurons that signaled every muscle to expand and his bones to reform themselves all faded. He felt weaker, but not sickly or tired. He was a man again.

He looked quizzically at Ida. "What did you do to me?"

"You probably hadn't felt this human since before you were bitten," Ida said. "Dr. Hansen had created a serum that he gave you regularly, yes? Well, I had my team perfect it. This serum suppresses some of the baser instincts that a natural werewolf has, even in human form."

Dylan's face remained a stony, angry mask. Deep inside, he was grateful to have Esben's concoction coursing through his veins again, even if he despised being dependent on anyone for it.

"So, you were the loon's boss."

"Yes, and I know what you did to him," She said thickly, with hints of fear and disgust. "It's a shame to lose such a brilliant mind. He had much to offer. He got careless. I suppose you can't be faulted for not knowing what your hairy alter-ego does during full-moons. It's surely a damnable curse."

Hunter nodded, though he heard no empathy in her words. "Why am I here?"

"Since Esben's gruesome demise, you now work directly for me. Don't think that you are going to eat me the way you did him."

Hunter snorted. "Trust me, it's not my first choice to be a cannibal. I'd prefer a grilled T-Bone off a cow with a side of taters any day." He felt sick just thinking about his wolf attacks and often forced himself to puke up the aftertaste once his werewolf bloodlust ended and he turned human by daybreak.

He looked sharply at her. "I wouldn't hurt a lady, unless they tried my patience, like _ you, _ Ida."

"Mind your tone, Mongrel. I have what you need to inhibit your more … primal behaviors and instincts."

"Or what? You'll put me back in my dog house without my shots? I'm sure you know all about the type of man I am. You must want something, or you wouldn't have brought me way up here, so let's have it."

"There is nothing more I can glean from you, Hunter. You are a natural werewolf. I would have to start completely from scratch if I were to take more samples of your DNA or your venom, even if I do have copies of most of Esben's research."

"Then why haven't you put a silver bullet in me already?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. But no, I require your services, beast."

Hunter felt disrespected. "You can call me Dylan, or Hunter. I didn't ask to be a beast. I won't do a thing until you take the shackles off." Hunter's eyes narrowed.

Ida sighed and snapped at her guards to undo the locks on his arms and legs. The chains slipped to the floor, and Hunter shook out his limbs. 

"I need you to hunt,  _ Mr. Hunter _ . Track the last of the rejects and put them down. They're warped animals. If others have been turned after getting bitten, you must kill them too."

The deadly ice in her tone made Hunter take notice. The woman was a raging psychopath. Even Esben had shown more emotion, and that man nearly had none. Ida circled him. "Also, I want you to bring me Subject Seven…  _ alive.  _ Don't underestimate that green abomination she's with either. Not like the last time."

"This is getting repetitive," Hunter grunted. "The Hulk completely threw me off. I wasn't expecting him, didn't even think it was real."

"You know of Shakespeare's  _ Hamlet _ ,  _ 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'  _ Hulk is the tip of the iceberg." Ida warned.

"What are you saying?"

Ida grinned deviously. "That's a discussion for another time. Frankly, you should be more open-minded, considering  _ your _ hairy situation." Ida strode across the vast room to a long black table lined up with hunting gear and supplies. "I will have ample funds wired to your new personal bank account to cover all expenses."

"And what about the serum?"

"There's no need to worry about needles and prep work. I had my top scientists recreate the serum in a liquid pill form, you'll simply need one a day. You'll still transform on full moons, but the process is slowed, if it works correctly, you should have some of your mental faculties in check."

"How considerate of you."

"Do we have an understanding?"

Hunter sighed, straightening to his full height. "Sure. And I want nothing more than to kill those abominations."

There were worse fates Hunter could have suffered, now he'd do what he'd vowed years ago, eradicate werewolves. "If I find Subject Seven, I'll slaughter her just like any others. She's no better."

Ida's expression darkened. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Hunter. You'll do no such thing," she stated icily. "If you harm her, I will use every resource until  _ you _ are put down. Don't underestimate me. I come from a long line of wealth and influence, and my hand stretches further than you can imagine."

Hunter bristled, and his eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape. Two burly men guarded the entrance, aside from the two surrounding him. He peered at the large stained glass windows. The elaborate, colorful panes had to be over an inch thick. They were still on the first floor. He could make the jump, but in his weakened state, be liable to slice his head off. He calmed his flight instinct and decided to get as much information as possible while she was chatty.

"So you're a woman with fingers in many pies, eh? Then tell me something. Why do you want Seven so badly? Are you trying to create an army?"

Ida sighed with disdain. "I have  _ no _ interest in creating an army. That was Esben's desire. He wanted to see how far he could take his precious theories. "The loon," as you call him, developed severe delusions of grandeur with creating a super race. History's already shown us what a man like that could do, hasn't it?"

Hunter nodded assent.

"The Nazis were close to discovering the secrets of werewolfism and mutants." Ida went on. "The Communists also got involved. But don't be fooled. As you're well aware, America and its allies are curious too."

"So other mutants are running around? Is that what the green thing is?"

Ida sneered. "Not quite. But never mind him. Imagine a superior wolf race existing today, with all the technology available. They'd wipe us all out. I wouldn't allow that, but I let Esben have his fantasies as long as he produced results, which he did."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why do  _ you _ want Seven? What do you plan to do with her?"

Ida looked away. Her eyes softened. Something he thought was impossible. "Not everything is about money or power, Hunter."

"Then what?"

Ida sniffled, and her gaze darkened again. "Just do what you are told. And maybe, after your job is complete, I'll answer all of your questions."

"What the heck do I get out of doing all this?"

"I'll let you decide one now, Mr. Hunter. Anything you want. Money, a mansion, and a new identity … "

"I want your absolute word," Hunter said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"There are two people I need to protect." Hunter stifled a dry chuckle. "Actually, they need protection against  _ you _ … the authorities, anyone that'll hurt them. I want your word that you and your deviant associates leave them alone." Hunter insisted.

Ida gave him a humorless laugh and searched his face. His concern was evident. " _ Ahh, _ you mean, Tasha Pines."

"Yes. Tasha didn't know it, but she helped you by keeping Seven alive and healthy. If I find out she and her boy were harmed in any way … I'll destroy you and all you hold dear." He motioned forward, pleased to see her flinch. 

Hunter's hands splayed and his face curved into a snarl, but the serum held back his full animalism. Ida's guards moved closer and gripped his forearms. She pursed her lips in thought. Hunter was deadly serious, and despite all her resources, he still posed a threat. She firmly nodded.

"I am good for my word, Mr. Hunter. I would put all this down in writing, but how crazy would it look in court? I will do  _ anything _ to get what I want. Now, where were we about Subject Seven?"

Hunter glared boldly at her. "If you're gonna use Seven's wolf venom or cells on anyone else, I won't help you. There are already too many monstrosities."

"Mr. Hunter, don't be foolish. If I wanted her dead, that would've happened from day one. Why do you think I brought you here?" Ida said sternly. 

Hunter's temper exploded. The last thing he wanted was to create more wolves. His muscles tensed, and he bent forward, lurching both guards with him. Hunter lunged back and roared, breaking free of their hold and used Karated to slam them to the floor. Ida yelled shrilly as he leaped behind her and yanked her close. The guards rose up stunned and disheveled and furiously ran for him. Ida implored them to stop as Hunter's large hand wrapped around her neck.

"Stand down. I'm getting outta here now!" Hunter snarled and dragged Ida toward the large French doors leading to the immense garden behind the mansion. Hunter pulled her onto the terrace and quickly gazed behind him at a gigantic hedge labyrinth. The only way off the grounds was through the frost-covered maze.

Hunter shoved Ida into the guards and took off running. Ida gasped. The nurse ran in with tranquilizer darts and quickly handed them to the guards.

"Ma'am. He's awake."

"Go tend to him. I'll be up there. You three, get Hunter!" Ida wheezed, clutching her bruised neck. "Don't kill or hurt him, just bring him to the cells!"

~~~~

After ten minutes of running and zig-zagging through coiffed hedges over cobblestoned pathways, Hunter reached his third dead end. This time instead of a Roman statue, he was met with a large marble fountain. He cursed and yanked at his hair.

"What is this damn place!"

Freshwater cascaded out of silver spouts and filtered through three pools. Hunter stumbled to the edge and splashed his face. His muscles burned, yet his skin prickled under the cold wind. Exhaustion that he hadn't felt in years intensely struck him. Hunter leaned over the fountain and cupped flowing water to drink. Surrounding the bust, he noticed the carved figures of a man and a woman in various stages of werewolf transformations meeting in the middle.

"Can't get more obvious than this." Hunter groaned and slid down the edge of the fountain. If his senses weren't dulled, he might've escaped the complex maze faster.

_ "Maybe I should go along with Ida's demands and find a way to put an end to it. I can't underestimate this woman." _ He also had Tasha and Peter to consider. He couldn't deny he'd fallen hard for the deceptive blonde, and he vowed to protect them. Hunter rose to hear a barrage of footfalls stomping along the path. An intense light enveloped him, and guns clicked from every direction. Hunter slowly raised his hands.

~~~~

Daylight streamed through the cell, enlightening Hunter's surroundings in a musty wine cellar that had seen better days. Hunter rubbed the back of his head and winced when he touched a painful knot. Even though he'd surrendered to Ida's foot-soldiers, they couldn't help themselves and forcefully beat on him to make themselves look useful. The cellar door creaked open, and Ida, two guards, and a Butler entered with a large tray on wheels. Hunter's stomach rumbled when he smelled Maple syrup.

The guards opened the cell, and it chuffed Hunter to see them all wince in expectation. He stayed put on the cot and gave them a rare wide smile. Once on a whim at Esben's lab Tasha told him he had a charming smile and needed to use it more.

The Butler wheeled the tray in and quickly stepped back. Hunter opened the dishes hungrily and saw egg omelets layered with sliced salmon and bacon. The lavish meal was accompanied by soft rolls filled with cheese spreads, meats, cucumber, and other vegetables, fruit salad, orange juice, and strong coffee. Hunter dug into his first full meal in two days.

"Mr. Hunter, do you see the benefits of obeying me? I could've had you killed on the spot, but I need you. We need each other." Ida cooed. "There's plenty more where that came from. I can get you anything, a fine house, the richest food and drink, fancy cars … women. Are you prepared to hear me out?"

The food and drink were enough. Hunter grunted an affirmative with a mouthful of eggs, and he washed it down with juice. Ida sighed.

"The only reason I have done  _ any  _ of this is to help my oldest son Jakob. He's my last hope for the future. With my husband gone and me well beyond child-bearing age, what else could I do?"

Hunted swallowed astounded. "I don't know, Lady.  _ Adopt? _ What the hell are you talking about?"

Ida moved closer to the bars, her fears of his retaliation gone for now. "My bloodline  _ must _ continue. No adoption. Severe Hemophilia is a curse on the males in my family, going back generations. I lost my first son, Gunnar, when he fell from a horse because the bleeding could not be contained fast enough. We didn't realize he had the condition until the accident. I was foolish and thought it would skip a generation. Gunnar had always been a careful child, he never strayed far from home and preferred mental activities. My husband blamed himself because he pushed him into an outdoor sport. Gunnar loved horses and took up riding."

Talking about her family caught Hunter's attention, and his mind drifted to his own little boy. He'd already shown promise since infancy that he'd grow into a strong, fit man. His wife had said he'd "have brains and brawn just like his daddy." Hunter had never felt more pain than the day of the werewolf attack. He cleared his thoughts before sadness enveloped him. Along with the animal suppression serum came a wave of emotions he wasn't prepared for. 

"Go on, I'm listening." He said thickly. 

Ida's mind raced. She'd been told bringing up her children would soften Hunter's resolve. "During my second pregnancy, my husband and I tried every way to cure the condition. Jakob was wild and prone to finding trouble. I've done everything short of keeping him in a literal bubble, and now his condition has weakened."

Hunter shook his head. Before his son died, he taught him to hunt and swim, and they enjoyed many sporty activities. "Poor kid. Must be a real mama's boy. What a sorry life." He munched on the small sandwiches.

Ida ignored Hunter's insults. "There is no known cure for Hemophilia, but we knew of the werewolf legends and their healing prowess. Once Esben attained your DNA, I had him concentrate on isolating specific traits by creating genetically engineered specimens."

The fork in Hunter's hand froze near his mouth. "What did you say?  _ My  _ DNA? …"

Ida smirked. "Yes. The later werewolf experiments started with  _ your _ DNA. You weren't just hired for your superior hunting skills. Of course, Esben tried with  _ real _ wolf DNA first, but nothing came of it. All failures, all died. He needed more human components in the Wolf DNA. That's when we researched the legends and found you in Europe. Dylan Hunter, in perfect health and peak physical condition. Also, a grieving father who'd watched a giant werewolf kill his son. Hunter later transformed and accidentally killed his own wife in an uncontrollable, monstrous rage."

Hunter forced himself not to curse her out. "I know my own bio, thanks."

"Your natural werewolfism and fury at the beasts were the perfect storm."

Hunter sipped his coffee and let out a sharp laugh. The fight in him had fled for now, and all that was left was an absurd feeling. "Of course. I should've known. So it really is my responsibility to round up these creatures. They were born from me, and they'll die by my hand."

Ida nodded. "I'm glad you caught on. As you know, Esben discovered a mutation in one of the DNA samples. Subject Seven has all of the desired qualities. She transforms at will and retains her identity and mindfulness. Seven's body has shown it can replenish blood at an exceptional rate if she is injured, and a rapid healing factor kicks in."

"Are you telling me," Hunter rose and paced the cell. "that you want to make your son like Subject Seven?" The notion angered him again. "You'd subject him to some lab-rat werewolfism? Your own kid?"

"It's the last resort, Mr. Hunter," Ida snapped. "You think I want Jakob to be a mutant freak? There's enough of those …  _ nevermind _ . I plan to explore  _ other _ possibilities with Seven's altered biology first. She has DNA similar to Jakob's, even if there is no familial relation."

Before Hunter could voice his disgust, she held up a hand, "My scientists will take her DNA and eliminate the werewolf factor. They'll leave in the healing capacity and the ability to replenish blood. They've seen the healing factor on a wild man rumored to be immortal! They say his bones are covered with the rarest and strongest of metals, yet he's alive … but he's nowhere to be found right now. Subject Seven is the best hope for my son's cure."

"Great, we'll have  _ another _ monster running around." Hunter paced the length of the cell. "Listen to me, Ida. You don't know how this will affect Jakob's mind and emotions. He may not show the same restraint as Seven. He may go wild and kill people … and he'll  _ like _ it. You have no idea what a transformation feels like, it hurts like hell, but then… you're nearly invincible, and it warps your thoughts. The urge to attack and hunger is extreme. Is that what you want for Jakob?"

"We will deal with that bridge when we come to it." Ida insisted and held Hunter's gaze. "If you could have saved your son from the chance of dying whenever he got so much as a papercut, wouldn't you try anything?"

Hunter's deepest emotions stirred. He wondered which was the worst form of monster, the disease that afflicted the child, or the possibility of becoming something that, while horrendous, could give the kid a better chance of survival? Seven has mastery over her transformations, unlike him or the abominations Esben made. Jakob didn't have to be a wolf at all.

"I agree to your terms on one condition," Hunter finally growled. "I'll bring your darling Seven alive, as long as you keep your end of the deal.  _ But … _ " his tone darkened.

"Yes?" Ida's hands clenched at her sides, and a chill crept up her spine. She held her breath.

"If I see your son as anything other than happy, healthy, and emotionally sound…" His words hung in the air. "I will personally make sure you answer for it."

"Don't dare threaten me, beast!" Ida gasped. "I hold your life in the balance. You are in no position to make demands. Do you really think you can do anything to me?"

"I'm sure your reach only extends so far. Do the people you have influence over know what you've been up to? Would _ they _ approve of your activities?"

"I may not know what a werewolf transformation is like, but _ you _ have no idea what others in my position are willing to do to survive! The degeneracy they sink into for their own twisted pleasures. Would they believe  _ you _ , a literal wolfman?" Ida asked in a fake honey tone. "I don't have  _ friends _ . People are loyal to me because of their own greed and fear."

Hunter gritted his teeth. He went back to his cot and slurped his coffee. The food replenished him and felt the desire to work out. He started air boxing to release tension.

"There's another thing you may be interested in, Hunter."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Subject Seven has bitten someone you know … your half-brother, Lance."

Hunter did a double-take, and his fist hit the stone wall. "Lance! How the hell did he get involved?"

Dylan Hunter and Lance parted company soon after Lance had joined the mob. Dylan made it clear that Lance had crossed the line when he joined an organization that callously harmed women and children to achieve their own goals. They rarely kept in touch.

"Yes. Since you still don't trust me, when you return to the United States, see Lance for yourself. You've grown soft. You're starting to care too much. You probably haven't found a lab reject in a while. Once you see that abomination, you'll be motivated again. I'll tell the leader of the Wolfgangers, Goliath, to expect you. Don't hurt him, I still have use for his gang."

Goliath was someone Hunter wanted to see even less than Lance. "What can those thugs do for you?"

"His mob serves as my eyes and ears in America." Ida chose her next words carefully. "They'll soon locate Tasha and her son."

Hunter balled his fists so tightly, his nails drew blood. "No! You gave your word!" He roared.

"They will not be hurt, as long as you cooperate, as long as  _ Tasha _ cooperates. Tasha's not one to be trifled with considering all she knows." Ida purred, nonplussed by his threats. Hunter gripped the bars alongside her, the urge to claw her throat grew.

"Her son shouldn't have to grow up in hiding and constant fear. I'm a mother too, Dylan. Peter deserves a safe and happy future, and he'll get it if his mother behaves. I believe she will. She's proved desperate to save her son. I highly respect that."

Hunter's heart thudded more humanly than ever before. "What do you want from Tasha?"

"To ensure that we have the only person left who worked in Esben's underground lab at our disposal," Ida answered readily. "She played a role in creating Subject Seven, she can use her knowledge to help my son in turn. My nurse is not equipped to handle the special needs he'll have once he's like Seven."

"She doesn't want anything more to do with this!" Hunter nearly pleaded.

"That's not for her to decide, is it? She willingly got herself involved, and she must follow through to the end. Now, are we clear on all matters?"

Hunter relented, and a silent understanding passed between them as they locked eyes again. They exchanged scrupulous nods, sealing the deal, and Hunter's fate. She wagged him away.

"So, I just stay in this cage now?" Hunter seethed.

"No, finish your meal. The boys will be back to show you to your room, but don't think about leaving. You won't get far." 

Ida would have to take great care in weaving her tangled, deceptive web from this point on if she wanted things to go her way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, are you gonna tell me what you want from me?"

Goliath barely glanced at the disheveled and burly blonde-haired man next to him as he focused on the road. He had a million things on his mind. "I suppose now's as good a time as any," he finally said, narrowing his eyes. 

"I got you out of jail because some interested parties want you to get us leverage over Tasha Pines."

Henry Peterson did a double-take. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"No doubt. Tasha's a wanted woman now, and you're gonna use the personal history you have with her to make her cooperate with us."

"Then it sounds like you got me outta jail for nothing. I haven't seen that chick for years, and she's not likely to want anything to do with me. There's no love lost there."

Goliath snorted. "What she wants isn't important. The only things she cares about most are her own life and that of her son. If you get to the kid, we've got her in our pocket."

"Why do you think I would care about the kid?"

"He's yours, ain't he? You're the father. I think he has your green eyes." Goliath mocked. 

"Tasha was my main squeeze when she was willing to put out. Hell, I offered to pay for half the abortion when she told me she was pregnant, but she wouldn't have it. She even refused to testify as a character witness the first time I got arrested. She just broke up with me."

Goliath rolled his eyes. "Fine, you don't care about the kid. But I've got someone on my back who wants Tasha."

"Who? A jealous boyfriend? An ex-husband?"

"Nothing like that," Goliath grunted. "Your ex has been involved in some very shady dealings of her own. She worked for a mad scientist named Esben, now he's dead. She's the only loose end, and certain higher-ups want her contained or eliminated."

"Oh yeah, she was deep into that science junk. I couldn't keep up. So  _ what _ exactly do you expect  _ me _ to do about it? I don't know where she is."

"We have a general idea. And," Goliath glared, "It wasn't cheap to get you out of jail. My organization has the police chief and a few cops in our pocket, but I had to call in favors to get you released. Especially since we know, you've been a naughty boy… in jail without bail. Tsk, tsk."

Henry shrugged. "I was only trying to get by in life, man. It's all I've ever been trying to do."

Goliath sighed. They all thought they were Saints or victims. "Word of advice; if you want to put a machete through your landlord's chest when you're late on rent, don't do it in a public parking lot. You're lucky all you got was a second-degree murder charge."

Henry grumbled profanities and looked away. "Whatever. I saw red, and he had it coming."

"I got you out of prison, and you'll get basic comforts and free room and board, but you gotta pay the piper. Look in the glove compartment."

Henry complied, taking out a large folder filled with documents. "A birth certificate for Peter Pines. Well, guess it's  _ a little  _ better than 'Peter Peterson.'" Henry snorted. "This even has the kid's social security … hey, where'd you get this stuff?"

"If you go through the right channels, you can get authentic copies of anything," Goliath said. "Now, you need to kidnap the kid and hold him hostage. Since you  _ are _ his father, you have a legal right to keep him in your custody."

"I don't like messing with kids. What if Tasha calls the cops?"

"She won't dare, especially since the documents in that folder are blackmail evidence. They clearly expose her involvement with human experiments and other illegal activities with Esben Hansen. If she tries anything, then call the cops. There'd be a media circus and guess in whose favor the judge and jury end up ruling?"

Henry grinned and skimmed through the documents. He whistled, amazed. "Man alive, and they say  _ I've _ been a naughty boy… what I've done doesn't even hold a candle to her. I didn't think Tash had it in her."

Henry closed the folder and set it on his lap. "So, where is she?"

"We got intel she crossed the border from Canada. She knows we're onto her. If we're gonna nab the kid, we gotta move fast before she flees again. Tasha's one slippery woman."

"What do you want me to do, exactly?" Henry demanded, frustrated.

Goliath laughed. "I want you to be a good boy and wait. We rented a nice little house for you. If I play my cards right, we'll have Peter delivered to you by the end of the week … then we have fun sending her on a goose chase, she'll come crawling to your doorstep."

"That still doesn't tell me much of anything."

"You've already been told everything you need to know. Now, here we are."

Goliath pulled the truck into a driveway that led to a cozy little house with a small garage attached to one side. "Come on, Peterson, I'll give you the grand tour."

"I think I can figure it out for myself," Henry said. "One house is just like any other."

"True, but there are some things you need to know about your roommate."

Henry groaned. "Seriously, man? A roommate?"

"You'll see."

Henry eyed Goliath warily as he followed the bigger man inside. The first thing that Henry spotted as they entered the front room was a curious lack of furniture. One quick glance in the living room revealed only two chairs pushed back against the wall and a pile of stuff in the corner hidden by a drop cloth.

Dried blood stains marred the carpet, and the air carried a distinct foul odor of dried urine. The Pine air freshener did little to coat it. The wallpaper had been slashed in areas, and deep scratches embedded into the walls. Henry cautiously walked to the length of the room and touched them. They'd been made by sharp, long claws.

"Don't tell me you have a lion living in here or something," Henry forced a chuckle. His face froze as he regarded the evidence before him, wondering if it could be true.

"No, just Lance." Goliath removed the drop cloth and picked up a large, pointed object.

"Umm … a big dog?" Something else caught his eye. "What the heck is that?" He pointed to a large net made of a metallic mesh held together by a series of thin, sturdy wires and connected to a big car battery. 

"No questions. You just better get out of the way."

Henry pressed up against the opposite corner as tight as he could. Goliath opened a bedroom door, and a furry, shaggy blur rushed out on all fours then slowly rose. Henry gasped. The blur was a deformed man, who looked like someone crossbred an ape and a wolf with disastrous results.

The creature sniffed the air, trying to get some bearing as it sensed a stranger. He whirled and snarled at Henry.

Henry looked frantic at the front door, wondering what his chances were if he tried to bolt.

"LANCE,  _ STAY, _ " Goliath thundered. He held one object in each hand, the stick with the sharp, shiny tip on the end, and a large, grey object that looked like a baseball bat. 

The beast clenched its sharp fangs and growled, half-rising into a sitting position. He raised his front paws and splayed his claws, ready bound throughout the room.

Goliath reacted before it could move, slamming the blunt object hard against the creature's skull. Henry recoiled, expecting the creature's head to split wide open, but his skull took the blow, and he merely whimpered and leaped back. This monster was used to being hit, or worse if it didn't behave. He didn't have the mental capacity to understand why his behaviors were bad or why he should act any differently.

Only two things were on its mind: hunger and a stranger who would make a tasty meal. The beast lunged, and Henry screamed.

Goliath jabbed the point of the sharp object into Lance, and he howled with rage and agony. Goliath quickly yanked the weapon out of its shoulder. Blood oozed from the wound, a dark crimson mixed with a sickly substance that let off an infectious odor. The beast curled up on the floor, shuddered, and cried while trying to lick its wounds.

Goliath strutted past the beast, keeping the silver-tipped spear at the ready, and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, he dropped two large chunks of raw meat in front of the creature, which it quickly devoured. He still bled lightly, but the signs of infection faded, and soon the wound closed up.

"Holy diapers of sweet baby Jesus…  _ what is that thing?!"  _ Henry finally found his voice.

"It's half-man, half-wolf. Or a werewolf if you like." Goliath's gaze darkened. "He's an indirect result of what your precious girlfriend was part of. Lance was bitten by a genetically engineered werewolf. If you get bitten by a natural werewolf, you'll change with the full moon. Get bit by one of these lab-rat werewolves, the venom's results are unpredictable.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Werewolves? Full moons? Mad Scientists! What did ya drag me into, a horror movie?" Henry shouted.

Lance's head shot up, and his animal gaze pierced this stranger interrupting his meal. Henry covered his mouth and looked away. Goliath gestured at the beast, who craved more food.

"Yes. Our lives are horror, and  _ you _ might as well be part of the  _ Texas Chainsaw Massacre _ clan! Lance used to be one of my most competent gang members. Now he's a monster. Lance doesn't even transform, he's stuck halfway forever."

"Hell, man, he's like a demon!" Henry gasped.

"Watch it, or else you'll be his next meal. Lance can keep you safe. When Tasha gets here, he'll serve as a reminder of what she's done. She can't hide from that forever." Goliath said bitterly.

"He's gonna eat her?" Henry asked disgustedly.

"No, fool! My bosses need her. But it's okay if she thinks he will." Goliath chuckled.

Lance finished lapping up whatever blood and meat chunks he could get off the floor, then rose on all fours and sniffed around. His eyes once again settled on Henry.

Just as Henry began to quake in his boots, Goliath intervened to prevent the monster from pouncing. This time he took the metal mesh net and threw it over the beast. Lance howled and struggled, which only caused him to become further tangled. Goliath maintained a healthy distance from it and flicked on a switch attached to a car battery.

Electricity sparked and coursed through the wires and metal mesh net. The stench of burning nappy fur and unwashed flesh filled the room. Lance's eyes and mouth widened into a silent scream as every nerve in his body absorbed the currents. Goliath permitted the torture for a full thirty seconds before he killed the juice. Lance collapsed in a twitching heap, and his muscles went limp.

"The sooner you learn he ain't food," Goliath yelled as he kicked the beast in the ribs, "the sooner we can stop this nonsense!"

Lance shuddered and moaned, but otherwise remained still.

Goliath took several steps back, opting to leave him in the mesh net with the electricity off. "It's been tough to train him. He's gotta know who's lunch and who's not to be eaten," he sighed by way of explanation. "Lance has been useful as a human garbage disposal for bodies.

Henry gazed in horrified silence. He pointed shakily at the brute. "You really expect me to live here with  _ that _ thing?"

"Like I said," Goliath snapped, "he'll be like a guard dog when he's used to your scent. Once he accepts you, you shouldn't have any problems. He even has a cage in his room. I only brought him out for a show. Now, let's get him to see you as a food provider instead of the actual food."

"H-how am I supposed to do that?"

Goliath motioned Henry into the kitchen. The mobster ignored the other man's disgusted expression as he slapped a hefty chunk of dripping, raw beef in Henry's arms. "Come on," Goliath said.

Henry balked as Goliath took the net off of Lance. "Don't show fear," Goliath snapped, motioning Henry to come closer. "Show him the meat!"

Moving as though this might lead to his own funeral, Henry slowly squatted near the beast, holding the meat out as far as his arms would stretch.

Lance sniffed the air animatedly, then chomped down on the offering, nearly chewing Henry's hand. Henry fell back. Goliath grabbed Henry's hand and placed it on Lance's snout. "He likes when you pet him there. Good boy, Lance. See? Henry here ain't food. He's gonna take care and feed you until further notice." Lance's head wagged side to side as a dog would its tail and then resumed eating.

"Lucky me," Henry quaked. He suddenly wished he were back in his jail cell. He'd happily return to his regularly scheduled life-sentence.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah did her best to stay out of sight while David ducked into a small convenience store near the rest-stop. He spent some of the precious few dollars he had left on two bars of soap.

“I still don’t see why you had to waste the money,” Sarah commented as they resumed walking. “Don’t rest-stops come with liquid soap dispensers?”

“Yes, liquid  _ hand _ soap,” David pointed out. “It wouldn’t be enough, and you will need to scrub yourself with better soap, Sarah. That blood’s already dried against your skin, and harder to clean off. And,” he added with a meaningful look, “you really shouldn’t take too much from public places, even if they offer something freely. You need to be considerate of others, too.”

Sarah was quiet as they walked onward in silence. “I guess it’s something I haven’t really had to think about before,” she finally said after a while. “I’m used to getting everything for… free, to an extent.”

“Everything has to come from somewhere. There’s an old saying, ‘There’s no such thing as a free lunch.’ ”

“Yeah.” Sarah regarded her crimson-stained fingernails. “I’m gonna have to be more careful in the future … I was so angry I tore into that hog harder than I usually do. I didn’t even care that I was being … messy.”

“It’s something to keep in mind in the future. If worst comes to worst, just keep soap in your knapsack.” 

They continued walking, with David keeping in charge of their belongings, and his duffle bag slung over one shoulder. He kept Sarah’s knapsack clutched in his hand. There was no sense of that getting dirty too. Sarah maintained a respectful distance as she followed him, not wanting to splatter blood on him.

When they finally arrived at the rest-stop, David held up a hand to stop her from rushing forward. The sun had already set, but there were still plenty of street lights and a few people parking cars or moving to and fro. “We should wait until the coast is clear,” he said softly, motioning her to follow him to a more discreet spot.

Sarah sighed but agreed. They waited nearly a full hour at David’s insistence until all of the cars had left, and there were no longer any signs of people moving about. David used that time to write in his journal. He finally gestured to her to follow him as they headed toward the restrooms.

Thankfully for her, the restrooms were outdoor stalls, each with its own externally accessible door. David handed her the bars of soap, and she quickly entered one of the stalls without a word. 

David set their bags on a nearby bench and sat down. After a while, he put a quarter in a nearby newspaper machine to take a look at the  _ National Register _ before tossing it in the trash. As usual, McGee had done an exceptional job covering the story where the Hulk was last sighted, though this time, he pitied Sarah and her brother more than himself. Despite everything, James could have chosen a much better course of action than taking his own life. The poor young man would never even have a proper funeral… though neither would many of the mob victims, who were fed mercilessly to those damn hogs.

Sarah finally emerged from the restroom stall after half an hour, looking much cleaner to her credit… except for her shirt. “Sarah, here. I forgot.” David quickly pulled one of her spare shirts out of the knapsack, “Put this on and toss that one in the trash.”

Sarah glanced down at herself, realizing that it had an ugly bloodstain on it that would be hard to miss. She sighed, turned her back on David to face the trash can, then raised her arms above her head to take the shirt off. David flashed her a mortified glance before averting his gaze. He quickly glanced about to make sure no one was paying any attention. The parking lot was still empty apart from one pickup truck on the opposite side. 

“You could’ve gone back into the restroom first. Or gave a warning. And you’re always worried about being modest. ” David remarked.

Sarah tossed the shirt into the trash and slipped the clean one on, tugging it into place. “I don’t want to waste any more time. Let’s just get going, okay?” She snatched her knapsack strap from his fingers and marched past him, heading back toward the main highway.

David suppressed another sigh and followed her. Staying in one place too long made her anxious, especially since they still had a destination ahead of them that would be far more pleasant. Hopefully, they would be able to hitch a ride… otherwise, it was going to be a long hike.

David half-considered suggesting that they should sleep at the rest stop, but decided against it. Sarah had the look of someone who’d been cooped up too long, even though nothing had been done to forcibly contain her. Perhaps it had taken a toll on her to spend an hour sitting in one spot before he let her proceed to the restroom, just for her to spend more time scrubbing off stubborn, dried blood.

He followed her up the road until they reached a bus stop. David had to dig into his pockets and prayed silently while he counted the bills he still had. Thankfully, he had just enough for two bus tickets.

After the bus driver had been paid, Sarah made a beeline for the back of the bus, where there were three rows of unoccupied seats. She sat down in one of the chairs in the farthest back, next to a window, and slouched down.

David tossed the duffle bag and knapsack into the luggage rack above their heads and sat down next to her, noting how she was sucking on her fingers. “What are you doing?” he asked quietly, but slightly disgusted.

Sarah glared at him briefly, though she looked more self-conscious and embarrassed at her mannerism than anything. She quickly lowered her hands, just to hide them in her armpits. “I couldn’t get all the blood out from under my fingernails,” she finally explained, not quite looking at him.

“Let’s see.” In an Uncle-like gesture, he extracted one of her hands to examine her nails for himself. She shot him an irritated look, but she didn’t offer any resistance. He noted that there was an otherworldly quality to her nails, something he hadn’t noticed much before. He hadn’t had any prior reason to look so closely at the end of her fingers.

At first glance, her nails didn’t look any different from what a young woman would have, mainly since she kept them trimmed short. “Does keeping your nails short affect the length of your claws?” he asked her softly, remembering what she had told him about the length of her hair affecting her fur length in wolf form.

“I don’t know. My … nails and claws seem to stay about the same. Sometimes my nails seem to get a bit thicker and curvier after I transform… I try to keep them trimmed, but I haven’t had the chance lately.”

The nails had a natural curve and not just on the outer end of the fingertip. They were unnaturally thick, but so smooth and curved inward so much that it almost wasn’t noticeable. David began to realize that this was another unnatural mutation; the ends of her fingers appeared to be less flesh, more nail, even if the curvature and a thin veil of skin-covered-tissue helped hide this fact.

“Well,” David finally said, “I think you’re having a hard time getting these cleaned because of how they’re curved. But it’s not that noticeable.” She still looked presentable enough to be brought to his sister’s house, at least.

“I’ll take care of it later. I’m assuming your sister might have a spare set of nail clippers I can borrow.”

They rode mostly in silence for the duration of the bus ride, during which Sarah dozed lightly.

When the bus finally arrived in Trevorton, Colorado, David, and Sarah were the only ones who stepped off. David had donned a pair of mirrored sunglasses. He tugged the collar of his shirt up as far as possible, hoping it would help conceal his identity. Sarah, who had no fear of being recognized by anyone in this town, simply walked at his side without making much effort to keep her head down.

“Come on, it’s this way.” David refrained from the temptation to look at any of the familiar sights where he’d spent time in his youth with his mother and sister. The diner, a large clothing store, Mr. Myers shoe shop. He doubted the same people worked there, but he couldn’t afford to be seen by anyone, plus he had Sarah to think about. He didn’t expect many people to recognize him, it had been over twenty years since he’d left. However, when he “died,” it became big news. The town had lost a “son” to be proud of. 

The brisk, twenty-minute walk turned a little chilly with a light drizzle of rain. A fine mist soon blended with a light fog, which concealed them from view but made the walk through town a little more miserable and cold. By the time the mailbox and front gate of Helen Banner came into view, both were damp. David unlatched the gate and motioned Sarah to follow him. She kept several steps behind him and showed more hesitancy. 

David’s knuckles rapped against the solid wood oak door. As he anticipated seeing his sister again, his throat constricted slightly. She would undoubtedly want to know everything that has been going on since they’d last seen each other, not to mention he would have to explain Sarah.

The door opened, immediately followed by a sharp gasp. The familiar woman with strawberry blonde hair and wide-set attractive blue eyes answered. She stared at him for a long moment, as though trying to decide if he was real or just a mirage that had come out of the fog, then she threw her arms around him.

“Oh, David … you're home!”

David balked for a split-second, not wanting his sister to get her clothes wet by hugging him. Since she didn’t seem to care, however, neither would he. David hugged her back. “Helen, I’ve missed you so much.” They clung to each other as though they might never see each other again. Sarah gazed at the scene and then turned abruptly as if she’d intruded on a very intimate moment. She kicked at the orange leaves.

“Come inside, David, the weather is so terrible out,” Helen began to pull on his arm. “I’m sure I have some of your old clothes or something from dad you can slip into. You look too thin, David. You’re stressed, I can tell. You need a home-cooked meal. I’ll make sure you eat well …” Helen prattled on.

David smiled. “Thank you, Helen. Oh, Sarah,” he waved the girl to come over. She had been hanging back, her back to them, and now Helen noticed her for the first time.

“Who is this?”

“This is Sarah. She’s… a friend.” 

“Hello,” was all Sarah said as she entered the house with David. She kept a firm grip on her knapsack and remained standing near the door.

David set down his own duffle bag and moved further inside. “Come in, Sarah, you’re letting the cold air in.”

Helen shot a questioning glance between them. When no-one said anything, she folded her arms and asked, “Well, is someone going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Helen, this will… take some time to explain,” David said tactfully, casting a sideways glance at Sarah. “Is it alright if she stays in one of the spare rooms? She’s … been through  _ a lot _ .” David’s words held weight, especially when he gave Helen a meaningful look.

Helen raised an eyebrow. “Yes, of course. David, you can sleep in the room you had last time. Sarah, if you’ll come this way, I’ll show you the guest room.”

“Okay, thank you.” Sarah followed Helen, her eyes darting around the house, taking everything in. She winced slightly and hesitated as she gritted her teeth, and her nostrils flared, a look that only David understood. Her highly sensitive nose was getting used to new and different scents. Helen’s house carried a pleasant blend of clean citrus and vanilla. 

“Here, this is the room you can use,” Helen showed her a cozy room with blue floral wallpaper, and a single bed plumped with a clean bedspread and pillows.

“Would it be alright if I just stay in here for a while?” Sarah asked as she stepped inside. “I’d … like to change my clothes, and … get some rest.”

Helen regarded her silently for a long moment, observing something “off” about the girl. “Alright, that’s fine, take the time you need.” she finally said. It would give her the chance to speak to David in private.

After Sarah shut the door, Helen returned to the living room to find that David had already hung his jacket on the coat rack near the door and changed his shirt. She quietly noted how he still carried several outfits in that duffle bag of his. 

“Well?” Helen somehow managed to ask a dozen questions with that one monosyllable as she rubbed her hands together. She then spread her arms, holding her palms out in front of her as she gave David a penetrating stare, unsure where to even begin.

“Helen, dear, please sit down,” David was already sinking onto the couch and motioned her to sit with him. “I just need you to hear me out.”

Helen wasted no time taking a seat, her eyebrows arched as she stared at him quizzically. “Yes, I’m listening. Please go on.”

Over the next twenty-minutes, David told her nearly everything but avoided going into too much gruesome detail. Helen listened intently, interrupting only if she had a question or wanted to clarify something. “Well, David,” Helen said at last, “that’s an incredible story. If I hadn’t heard it from you directly, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Then you understand why I brought her here, and why we must keep her a secret.”

“Yes, I think I do. But it’s difficult to wrap my mind around… you’re saying Sarah's an actual  _ werewolf? _ ”

David nodded.

“And I thought I’d seen it all when I saw you transform,” Helen took a deep breath. “Well, you both can stay here as long as you need to. But,” she chided with a wag of her finger, “next time you decide to bring someone who can transform into a creature…  _ please _ warn me in advance? I’m not sure if I can take many more surprises like this.”

David mustered a look that was a mix of sympathetic understanding and light amusement. There was a touch of levity in both their eyes as he said, “I’ll try. But this wasn’t something I had expected to see in my lifetime, either. Thanks for taking this calmly. Sometimes you’re more level-headed than I am.”

David gazed at his sister. It’d been around three years since he’d seen Helen. For a woman in her early forties, she still looked youthful. Yet, she always had an intellectual maturity about her that made her seem older. Her hair had grown in soft waves past her shoulders. There was a certain weariness in her eyes and emerging shadows beneath them that she didn’t bother to hide with makeup.

“Well,” Helen sobered, “from what you’ve just told me, it sounds like that young lady has been through hell. What are you planning to do with her here?”

“I was hoping I could use your lab,” David told her, leaning forward. “I haven’t been able to give Sarah anything more than a standard checkup. I would like to take blood and tissue samples… the works, if she will let me. And,” he added quickly, “if it’s okay with you.”

“I suppose that would be fine. I can certainly understand why you wouldn’t want to take the girl to a public hospital or lab.” Helen looked thoughtful. “I could try and procure some additional equipment if you think it would be helpful.”

“Thank you, Helen” David took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I want to understand how her body chemistry works. I’m not certain if I can help her find a cure, but I might be able to do something if I can study her condition more.”

Helen smiled warmly at him. “David, you’re such a wonderful man, and you always put everyone ahead of yourself. I love that about you. Alright, I’ll see what I can do in the morning. I’ll need to go into town anyway to stock up on more groceries for us and things for Dad. He hasn’t been getting out that much ever since…” Helen trailed off.

David’s face froze, and Helen realized she had just dropped a bombshell… at least started to. They had been so caught up in discussing the werewolf houseguest that Helen hadn’t had a chance to speak. David sat back and rubbed his eyes. 

“Helen, I’m so sorry. I just barged in here with a complete stranger, give you this wild story about werewolves, and ask for all these favors. I didn’t even inquire how you are or what’s been going on at home.”

Helen rubbed his shoulder. “David, you have your hands full and so much to worry about. I understand.” 

“But, it was still impolite.” He insisted ... “Helen, what is it? Is Dad okay?”

“David,” Helen looked him square in the eye, giving his arm a squeeze, “Dad has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. He’s still living at home, but he hasn’t been able to do as much for himself.”

David’s expression saddened. “When was he diagnosed?”

“About a month ago. I’ve been doing my best to manage the farm and keep an eye on him while ensuring he gets three meals a day. Dad hasn’t cooked or cleaned anything for a long time. He spaces out and believes he’s in the past. I do everything I can to make him comfortable.”

David sank back into the couch as the news weighed him down. “Helen, I had no idea … I’d like to see him.” His voice was rough.

“He’s sleeping now, David, I would rather not disturb him until morning.”

“Okay.” David drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “How are you holding up?”

Helen sighed. “It’s been… hard. I didn’t realize how much Dad really did around here, or how much I took for granted until I started having to do more myself and him. He's always been so independent, and so have I.”

“I’ll help you in any way I can,” David vowed, “for as long as I can.” He made a mental list of all the things he could do. At the very least, he could try to help their father around the house and spend some time with him. He had wanted to use his own medical knowledge to get a better gauge on his condition.

On some level, it might even help to make up for the differences they’d had… even the way he had so unceremoniously left Dad and his sister to go to a medical college so many years ago. He didn’t have the medical knowledge to save his mother, but now he could try and help his father.

“You’ve got Sarah to think about, too, David.”

“Yes, well… it would do Sarah some good to have a couple days to get settled before we do lab work.” David shot his sister a wry look. “She has a stubborn streak. She doesn’t like to be examined. I think if she has a chance to get used to her surroundings and got to know you a little better, it will be easier to work with her.”

“Alright. For now,” Helen stood, “I'll make us dinner. I craved spaghetti and meatballs. Why don’t you see if Sarah is awake?”

“Sounds great. And your tasty garlic bread?” David rubbed his stomach.

“Wouldn’t be a proper meal without it.” Helen laughed.

David went to knock softly on the guest room door while Helen began a pot of water to boil for spaghetti and warmed up the meatballs and bread she made earlier. When David received no response, he quietly cracked the door open. Sarah wasn’t asleep. She was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes shifted in his direction as he entered.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her palms flat against the mattress on either side. “I’m Fine. I guess she knows all about me now, huh?”

David remembered that she did have sensitive hearing. “Have you actually been resting, or have you been eavesdropping?” He folded his arms.

Sarah’s eyes lowered somewhat bashfully. “Both,” she admitted with a shrug. “I should’ve figured you would tell her everything … she’s your sister.”

“I told you that we can trust Helen,” David defended mildly. “She is already helping you by letting you stay here, and she can help in other ways too. It will do you good to have a female influence around.”

“So  _ when _ are you and Helen planning to drag me down to that lab of hers?” Sarah asked, giving him an accusatory stare.

“I was never planning to ‘drag’ you anywhere,” David stated. “As you no doubt heard yourself, I’m going to give you a couple of days to settle in, and I have other matters to attend to. In the meantime, take it easy and get some rest. Get used to your surroundings and Helen. She won’t bite. After that… we’ll see.”

“Yeah, like prepping the animal for the slaughter … or more poking and prodding.” Judging from Sarah’s expression, especially after the look David gave her, she hadn’t necessarily meant to utter that aloud.

“Sarah, please give us a chance. I’ll be busy, I need to visit my dad and see what he may need help. I’m sure you heard about his condition too?”

Sarah looked at him sharply now. “So you’re just gonna leave me here?” Her accusatory tone was mixed with a sort of lost, puppy-dog-like expression in her eyes.

“It’s always about  _ you _ …” David replied, irritated under his breath. Sarah’s mind was too busy with other things, and she didn’t hear him. “You’ll be fine with Helen. I’m sure she would appreciate any help you could give her, even washing the dishes or cooking some meals for all of us, my father included.”

“So it’s the Hendells’ place all over again. You’re gonna go off and attend to your own business and leave me to play the role of a maid.”

“Well, I suppose you could sit in this room and pout if that’s what you’d rather do,” David’s tone tightened. “Helen doesn’t need any lip. She needs help.” He sighed. “What do you really want right now, Sarah?”

“I don’t know. I … I’m sorry,” Sarah finally said. “I guess I’m still a brat. But … ” She turned away, licking her lips. “I thought I was gonna come here and just be able to … I don’t know. Find a normal place where I could just exist without having to deal with anything. I mean, I didn’t think I’d come here and be adopted or something, but …” She shook her head. “I wasn’t expecting to feel…  _ hurt _ when I saw you hug your sister. It made me think of James and me. And now, your father is sick… not like my Mom being in a coma, but sorta-similar. And then there’s this talk about how you guys are planning to bring me to your sister’s lab.”

David’s expression had softened. “We already discussed the lab, didn’t we? Were you expecting to have all of your problems magically disappear by coming here?” he asked gently.

“Maybe. I guess part of me hoped that my feelings and whatever happened… that they would burn up along with the fire. I stared at that fire so hard, while my family house  _ burned, _ and I wished with all my might that it could all just burn up and be gone. That I could just leave it all there, on that land, when we left it.”

David leaned on the door-jamb and folded his arms. “I have moved on many, many times, Sarah. More than I can even count anymore. Whenever I go somewhere new, the Hulk comes with me and every other experience in my life. You don’t get to leave some things behind, not even the wolf. There will always be new challenges whenever you move to a new place, too, no matter how friendly it is.”

Sarah growled though she seemed more frustrated at herself and the entire situation than him. “So, I’m still being an idiot and still trying to deny reality.” 

That statement seemed to be more her thinking aloud than being said to him. He answered it anyway. “The sooner you learn to stop looking at everything through rose-colored glasses, Sarah, the easier this might be.”

Helen appeared just then, rapping her knuckles against the door to get their attention. “Dinner is almost ready if you both would like to join me,” she announced.

“Yes, thank you, Helen, I can smell it from here.” David offered a smile.

“I won’t be joining you. I’d prefer to get my own dinner,” Sarah proclaimed, rather rudely. With that, she brushed past both of them and walked out of the room.

Helen blinked, watching her go, and then looked back at David. “What was that all about?”

David sighed. “I’d say she wants to be alone… and fetch her food.”

“I can see that. But where will she go? Especially in  _ this _ weather? She doesn't know her way around here.” A loud clap of thunder seemed to emphasize Helen’s words. 

David frowned, already moving toward the front door. He knew it was too late to go after her when he heard it slam. “I told you she was stubborn… I forgot to mention  _ ungracious … ill-mannered _ .” he said in a low, gruff voice. “She’s also pretty damn fast when she wants to be.” There’d be no going after her in this weather, not unless they wanted to waste their time and risk catching a cold. At least Sarah had her own robust immune system to rely on.

“Does she have money to eat?”

“No…” David hesitated, then looked his sister in the eye. “She'll find her way into the nearby forest and hunt her own food.”

Helen stared at him. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.” His lip twisted in revulsion as Sarah’s bloodied face and hands flashed through his mind from her grisly hog meal. “It’s just her way.” He hoped that would change the future. “But, I’ll get on her case if she thinks she’s going to drag a bloody mess into your house.”

“I’d appreciate that. David … um … how far can you trust her? She won’t attack me or anyone else in town, will she? There’s a lot of farms around here, what if she eats their animals?”

David shook his head. “Don’t worry, like I said, she has her human mind even as a wolf. Sarah won’t go on other people’s property, it’s too risky. And I’m making sure she doesn’t get a taste for …" David shook his head. "Never mind. I don’t want you to lose your appetite.”

Helen’s gaze widened. She touched her chin as she tried to process the mental images of a female werewolf tearing into human flesh. She finally shook her head and dismissed it. “Well,  _ our _ dinner is waiting. I know you’ll be eating here at least.”

“Tell me more about you and dad,” David requested as he joined her in the dining room. “And the farm. How is everything holding up?”

Helen sighed as she began to serve the pasta and meatballs on two plates, ignoring the third place she had set, while David poured beverages for both of them. “Well, I first noticed something was wrong when he began to neglect his chores. Dad started getting forgetful. At first, I thought he was sick with mild flu. You know how Dad is, never wanting to admit it when he’s sick. He hates all the fuss. I knew something was wrong when creditors called day and night and eventually knocked on his door. He hadn’t been paying the bills, he hadn’t even been maintaining the books properly. It took me several days to sort out what was overdue, but I still haven’t caught up with everything yet.”

Helen drank her iced tea to cover the lump in her throat, and her eyes misted over. “I was so involved in my own work, helping out these other farms that I neglected dad’s farm. When I came to visit him after just two weeks … “

Helen’s voice faded as the memory hit her. She swallowed back tears again. “I’d been so busy preparing for a conference and Agricultural trip with other scientists. Dad insisted he’d be fine, and I should go enjoy myself. I really had a great time, learned, and shared a lot. When I got back, it was a shock. Dad’s house was a wreck, dishes piled high. He barely had food, even though I made sure to stock his fridge, and the house smelled bad. Dad had gotten to the point of forgetting that he’d eaten his meals, so he’d stuff himself and vomit. He recently started having incontinence.”

David grew teary-eyed and gripped her hand, urging her to continue. “That’s terrible. My poor little sis … poor dad.” 

“It seems like it came on so suddenly. But the Doctors said he most likely went undiagnosed for a couple of years. It came on gradually. Now I’m still catching up with basic things like laundry, cooking, and general household cleaning. I give Dad medication to help curb the symptoms, but it’s too late. There's nothing effective. I wish they would create an Alzheimer’s specific drug."

Helen laughed sadly. "Dad’s like a walking bomb and makes a mess everywhere he goes. It drives me insane. You know I've always been a neat freak.”

David chuckled. “Tell me about it. Sometimes I’d put off doing chores just so you’d get mad enough to do them yourself.”

Helen playfully swiped at him. “David! That’s sneaky!”

“Sorry. Dad always favored you for it anyway. He enjoyed coming in from a hard day’s work and finding the house spic and span.”

“I do take after mom in that way.” Helen smiled gently at the memory of her mother waking her and David up at 6:00 am on Saturdays with a mop and broom in each hand. “She was tougher than an army sergeant! At least she let us play for the rest of the day.” 

“Yeah, she did, but chores always came first in this household. Believe me, the cleanliness rubbed off on me too. So how’s the farm?” David dipped his hot, buttery garlic bread into Helen’s delicious marinara sauce.

Helen ate her spaghetti. “Two of our farmhands are out sick, one has a broken leg, and I’m left tending to the chickens and trying to help monitor the crops while trying to take care of Dad.”

“Helen, I’m here now,” David pointed his fork at her. “I will help you and Dad around here for as long as I can.”

“I appreciate that, but you know you can’t afford to be seen around here.”

“I have an idea,” David said, “in the morning, you can bring Dad over here. There’s plenty of room. I’ll stay in your house so I can have access to your lab if I need any medical equipment. Meanwhile, you can have more flexibility to go over to his house and attend to business from there as needed.”

Helen considered it, then shook her head slowly. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, David. Right now, the Doctors told me Dad needs to stay in familiar surroundings. He’s lived in that house for so many years, and the one time I did try bringing him here, he barely recognized it.”

“Well, I can’t go back and forth between his house and yours.” David sighed. “Alright, look, I’ll go over there tomorrow morning, and I’ll spend some time with him. I’ll take care of any book-keeping, and I’ll cook a hearty breakfast and dinner for Dad and I. Enough dinner for leftovers. In the meantime, please help Sarah get used to you. Get her to help with some of the farm chores or around your house. She grew up on a farm, she should be able to handle it.”

“Assuming she ever comes back,” Helen mused. She eyed the chair with an empty plate. “Does she run off like this often?”

“From my experience, she likes to run off once every couple of days and is sometimes gone for anywhere between two to four days,” David sighed. “I’m planning to have a talk with her about that when she returns. We need to start curbing these habits if she wants to function in society.”

“Well, in the meantime, finish your food before it gets cold.”

“Now you’re starting to even sound like Mom,” David smiled, dipping his fork.

“That’s what dad’s been saying… He keeps forgetting to eat even while he is eating,” Helen sighed, forking up more pasta… just to set it down again without taking a bite. “I am so worried about him.”

David nodded sadly. “Me too.”

“I'm thrilled you came here when you did, David. If anything happens to Dad … I just … wanted you two to have a chance to see each other again.”

David’s tears returned. He wanted nothing less than that, too. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

  
  


The rain eased up as the young woman found her way to the nearest forest. She entered the thickest depths, where her senses told her the local wildlife was most prevalent. The fog had thinned, and the sky cleared, leaving only a few clouds to obscure the stars and moon. 

Sarah neatly removed and folded her clothes to place them atop a fallen tree. Then, after taking a moment to look around her surroundings, she prepared to transform.

Something made her hesitate. She could swear she was being watched, an eerie feeling Sarah hadn’t felt since she was in the scope of that werewolf hunter. She remained perfectly still and tried to see if she could catch any movement or signs of life nearby.

There appeared to be nothing. Sarah frowned as she swept her gaze over the area one more time, then shrugged. Surely if she were followed, or if it, or they, were going to make an aggressive move, it would have already.

Sarah finally transformed and hoped that if anything was watching her, her alternate appearance would be enough to frighten it off. Even after she finished morphing into a wolf, though, she couldn’t help but feel that  _ something _ leered at her even more intently.

The white wolf braced herself on her legs and raised her head to snarl, baring her fangs and warning potential onlookers away. Then, satisfied that she had made her point, she charged off deeper into the woods.

She gave a wolfish grin when she caught the trail of a delectable food source. Saliva and traces of venom dripped from her mouth as she bared her fangs hungrily. She spied an old stag up ahead. It was clearly ailing in health, considering how fresh the scent was and how slowly it moved.

However, when she neared its actual location, she quickly realized that another creature had beaten her to it. A large grizzly bear rushed forward, mauling the prey fast and efficiently. The deer barely suffered at all.

The She-Wolf clenched her teeth, snarled, and stamped her front paw. That was  _ her _ meal! She had seen it first! What right did this beast have to come in and take it?

The bear drew itself up on its hind legs, opening its mouth wide and splaying its front claws. The bear and the werewolf snarled at each other, sizing each other up. Sarah shrank back slightly, realizing that the beast was more massive.

Sarah quickly noticed the pair of young bear cubs nearby, eager to devour some of the fresh-kill their mother had provided. The presence of the cubs had made the mother take an aggressive, territorial stance toward the werewolf. Sarah began to back off. 

Sarah might have been able to slip away without incident if she hadn’t permitted her attitude to slip through. She had to get the last word in, emitting a menacing growl of indignance over losing an easy prey. The next thing she knew, Mama Bear was on top of her and sinking teeth and claws into her shoulder and the back of her neck. Sarah snarled, giving the bear kick to her exposed belly. 

The grizzly drew back, feeling the sting from Sarah’s claw marks. However, her dense fur and fat layers protected her from internal harm. The bear gave another swipe, catching Sarah enough to knock her off-balance. The werewolf responded by swinging her head up at just the right angle, fast enough to grab the bear’s nose between her fangs and clench.

The bear made a frenzied, pushing motion with her paws and talons to protect herself. When one claw came dangerously close to Sarah’s jugular, she let go and backed off. The bear managed to get in a final cuff on Sarah’s front leg, giving her a limp. Still, the predators had no desire to further test each other’s strength if it would mean worse injury.

Sarah moved off in the general direction she had come, roaming aimlessly for a while. Once she had put a safe distance between herself and her nemesis, she paused to rest on a patch of ferns and wild grass, giving her minor injuries a chance to heal.

_ “Shoot. I should've stayed with David for spaghetti and meatballs.”  _ Sarah thought as her stomach rumbled.

Sarah glanced up sharply as she once again sensed being watched. She half-rose, baring her fangs and snarling. It wasn’t getting any closer and seemed very adept at hiding and muffling its movements. 

Having had enough with her confrontation with Mother Bear and refusing to be a further spectacle for her mysterious shadow, she trotted off through the forest until she found the spot where she had left her clothes. Sarah quickly changed back into human form and tossed her clothes back on in record time. She sat down on the log and tied her shoes, however, she felt an unseen, yet penetrating stare closer than before.

“Is there someone there?! Come out!” Sarah finally shouted, jumping to her feet and stomping her foot. Thankfully, her injuries were nearly healed, making the movement painless. "I'm tired of these games!" 

A branch rustled above her head, and she looked keenly in its direction. It was only a red squirrel that hopped from one branch to another. Irritated, she picked up a stone and threw it at the small creature. It shrieked and zipped further up the tree. Sarah proved that she had lousy aim as the rock cleanly missed the critter and bounced off the tree trunk.

“Hey, don’t do that!” a male voice said abruptly. “You aren’t going to get along in the forest very well if you attack these animals. The little fella didn't do anything to you.”

Sarah gasped, startled. She looked around and tried to find who spoke. 

She finally pinpointed him when she looked up in a tree behind her. The man was half-crouched on one of the thickest branches to support his weight. He had one hand positioned on the tree trunk, bracing himself against a large knot he firmly gripped. His other hand was wrapped tightly against the branch itself.

Sarah started. How did he get up there without her noticing? No doubt,  _ he _ was the presence she kept sensing. She wasn’t sure which irritated her more, the fact that he was doing it, or that he had managed to do it without her spotting him even once … until he chose to be seen.

She supposed his scent  _ had _ been present all along, but he was apparently skilled at staying upwind. She'd made out many smells belonging to different creatures that roamed this forest, including the lingering scents of human hunters, campers, or hikers that had occasionally wandered through.

Sarah was still a relatively new werewolf, one that had spent the first several months of her “rebirth” locked up in a cage. She was barely used to filtering one scent out of a sea of dozens for hunting purposes. She wasn’t used to keeping a nose or ear out for anything that she wasn’t actively seeking, even if it was approaching her or following her around.

Sarah admittedly had a one-track mind and knew she needed to sharpen her detection skills. It was life or death now that Hunter was after her. It would seem that her shadow in the tree, however, had more than mastered that ability.

The man was clad in a simple pair of blue jeans, a dark blue and white plaid shirt, and a worn brown leather jacket. The only thing “off” about his appearance was his long, brown hair that made him look like a girl. Peering closer, Sarah saw his hair was thick, and his tanned features too rugged to be mistaken for anything but a man. There was nothing about his appearance that could be considered unkempt or dirty; he appeared well-groomed and smelled like soap and the forest. She stared at his feet, instead of a sturdy pair of hiking boots, he wore soft tan mocassins.

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Sarah snapped.

“Watching you.” A bright, snaggle-toothed smile enveloped his face. “I never thought I’d run into something like this.”

Sarah blinked, momentarily uncertain how to respond. He’d said it so matter-of-factly, like “Nice weather we're having today.” She didn’t get creepy, stalker vibes from him, nor did she sense an ulterior motive. He was just … a curious observer?

In a fluid motion, the young man dropped down from the tree and landed in a cat-like position into a pile of leaves. He drew himself smoothly to his full height, revealing that he was at least a full head taller than her, though not over six feet. He held out his arms in a gesture of non-malice. A scratched and dented pendant gleamed dully from his neck, hanging from a simple gold chain. He had a simple, brown leather bag that hung from a strap over his shoulder, suggesting that he carried a few essentials like David. 

“My name is Lucan. I mean you no harm. I’ve just never seen anyone like you.” His dark eyes bore into her, as though he clearly saw past the surface and into her mind. It unnerved her, but she wasn't frightened. She believed him.

“Who are you? Do you live in these woods?” He asked.

Sarah stared at him in turn. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, just to find herself sniffing the air in his direction. She couldn’t put it into words, but there was something unusual about him. Lucan’s scent, while like that of a human, was also distinctly animalistic. There was just something about his poise, not to mention his  _ eyes …  _ He carried the scent of a wolf. 

When she didn’t say anything, Lucan took a tentative step closer, raising his arms a little more and extending his palms toward her to show harmless intentions. He could plainly sense her tension and uncertainty. “You can change shape into a giant beast, and you heal fast.” His eyes scrutinized her shoulder and arm, where he had witnessed the bear sinking its teeth and claws into her while she’d been in wolf form. “Are you a werewolf? You don't seem overly vicious, and you are in a human state of mind.”

Sarah’s lips pressed into a thin line as her fingers splayed at her sides. What right did he have to follow her around, spy on her, and ask such questions? She growled softly, taking a step back as she glared at him. Lucan remained still.

“Just leave me alone.” She grumbled.

“Will you throw a rock at me, too, if I don’t?”

“Maybe I should!” Sarah turned and began to walk away. “Just go away and leave me alone!”

"You'd probably miss after that bad aim at the squirrel." He joked lightly. Sarah walked faster.

“Wait!” the young man persisted, easily maintaining her pace while making no move to touch her. “Please, I need to ask you about all this.”

Sarah stopped and turned to glare at him. “Stop following me. I’m not some sideshow freak here for your amusement. I just came out here to get something to eat, and I couldn’t even get it because of that stupid bear!”

Lucan pitied her but shook his head. “If you want to get along in the forest, you need to learn how to respect and listen to it.”

“What are you even talking about?”

The young man licked his lips, his brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words. “You came into these woods like you already own the territory,” he finally began. “The bears, and the other animals … They were here first and have more rights than you do. They have their own needs and their own cubs that they have to look after.” 

Lucan gazed into her eyes. A quiet communication passed between them that profoundly touched the wolf inside her. Sarah didn’t fully understand it, but it left her frozen to the spot, and her heart actually skipped a beat. It wasn’t a threat, but it felt … intense.

“You should always stand your ground and take what you need, but you must also respect the wildlife and not take anything from them, not if you can help it.” Lucan finished.

The stubborn streak reared itself in Sarah, causing her to tear her gaze away. “Well, I need to eat, too.”

“You wouldn't take the food out of a baby's mouth, would you? That's almost what happened with the bear cubs. Do you have a home where you can go for food?”

“I suppose I can have dinner with a friend. That’s where I was thinking about going before you jumped out of your tree.”

“Then go there,” the young man said, “and eat their food until you learn how to share the forest.” 

Lucan's body stiffened before Sarah could object, his eyes darted off in a different direction, as though he’d sensed something. She was too familiar with that stance and emotion. Lucan gently held her arm.

“I have so many questions, I would very much like to speak to you again. You might be able to help me." He sniffed the air in her direction, as though making sure he had her scent memorized. 

"I will … try to meet you at your home later.” 

Sarah turned her back on him, releasing a small hiss through gritted teeth. Lucan's hand fell away from her arm. She pouted for a full thirty seconds, disliking his lecture. Didn’t the world and everything belong to human beings, as a top of the food chain?

Then again… Sarah wasn’t entirely human anymore. Perhaps, if she was going to run around in the woods and compete with wild predators for a doe, it was debatable  _ who _ was at the “top of the food chain” anymore. Maybe this man understood something she didn’t.

When she finally turned to look at him, he was gone. She looked around in every direction, then found herself inhaling the air where he’d previously stood. She knew full well that she could easily track Lucan if she really wanted to, but… why put in the effort? Clearly, they were done conversing … or maybe something else had scared him off.

Suddenly, she realized why he might have moved. She became aware of another presence approaching before it came into full view. It was an older man, in his mid-forties, with thinning, short-trimmed black hair. He wore an official-looking suit and tie. She could've laughed at how no one yet had been dressed for a frolic in the woods. 

Sarah started when she noticed the pistol he had in his hand. When he saw her alone, he lowered the barrel down. Judging from the way he poked around, he was pursuing something – or someone – else. 

“Excuse me, Miss,” he said, “did you happen to see a man out here? He has long, brown hair and a leather jacket.” He dug into his pocket and whipped out a photo of Lucan.

She regarded him and the photo silently for a moment. “Who are you? Why are you after him?” 

“So, you  _ have _ seen him.” He pressed.

Sarah folded her arms. “Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t. Why are you after him? What’d he do?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I’m Prentiss, a Bounty Hunter. I’m after this guy Lucan because he’s very dangerous. Have you seen him or not?” He looked up and around anxiously, trying to catch Lucan in the trees. He started walking to the left. 

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. “Hey, wait. I wouldn’t go that way. I saw a bear and her cubs nearby. I don't suggest getting too close, they don’t want their din-din interrupted. And you don't want to be on the menu.”

Prentiss glared at her. “What are you doing out here, anyway? It’s dangerous for a young woman to be alone in these woods.”

“Not that it's your business, but I was hiking. I’m uh … about to go home.”

Prentiss glared at the short young woman who clearly  _ wasn’t _ dressed or prepared for a late-night hike. “Fine, you’d better get back then. But please answer me, did you see  _ anything? _ ”

“Yes, I saw him.” Sarah figured it would do no good to lie. He was sharp and already sensed that she held back the truth. If she said she hadn’t, it might mean more trouble for her and David. “He went that way.” Sarah pointed in a direction that simultaneously led away from the young man’s scent trail and Helen’s house. “You better hurry, he’s very fast.”

The man grumbled something as he began to move, leaving Sarah to stare after him quizzically until he was out of sight. Then, taking the hint that the forest would not welcome her tonight, she decided to head back to Helen Banner’s house.

When she left the confines of the trees, however, she found herself glancing sharply over her shoulder. Her sixth sense once again detected that unseen, penetrating stare following her movements. Was Lucan still hiding out in the trees?

A slew of questions attacked Sarah. What was it about Lucan that affected the wolf within her on such a deep level? Why was Prentiss chasing him? What made him so dangerous? And what did he want of her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah roamed freely in the direction of the Banner farm. She’d ended up staying out all night, and her clothes had gotten drenched and filthy, but whether it was due to pride or something else, she couldn’t bear the thought of returning to the Banner farm until well after sunrise.

Was it that difficult for her to return and say she was sorry? She supposed one of the reasons she lingered out there was in the hope of seeing Lucan again, but he didn’t approach her or make his presence known. Perhaps he didn’t dare, not while that Bounty Hunter Prentisswas sniffed around.

What was the deal with them, anyway? If she ever saw Lucan again, she’d have to ask him about it.

For now, Sarah had nothing else to do except return to Helen’s house. Either that or stay out in the woods for the rest of her life. She had already indulged in a small breakfast of fish she’d swatted out of a stream, crunching them down bones and all. David did the best he could with all he had available… and he had his big problems too, with the added news of his sick father.

She finally decided to suck it up and go back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Through the early morning fog, David walked to his father’s house, taking care not to be seen by the farmhands or other early birds. He hesitated once he reached the front door, his hand half-raised in an awkward, indecisive gesture between reaching for the doorknob and rapping on the door frame. 

He finally opened the door and entered without a knock. This situation wasn’t right, times were changing, and intruders could come to steal or worse. He’d make sure to get his own set of keys so he could lock up behind him. David cleared his throat to alert the older man to his presence.

“Hello?” he called out. “Dad? It’s me, David.”

The sound of a crash prompted David to rush into the kitchen. Pieces of a freshly broken, ceramic bowl lay scattered across the kitchen tiles at D.W. Banner’s slippered feet.

“Dad! Be careful. Don’t move yet.” David took care to avoid the sharp fragments, guiding his father to sit in one of the chairs in the interconnecting dining room. “Dad, are you alright? What were you doing?”

The older man blinked, as though momentarily trying to remember where he was and what task he’d wanted to complete. “I was … I wanted some cereal. That girl of mine puts the dishes too high. Who are you?”

“Dad, it’s me, David. Your son.”

“David?” Mr. Banner blinked several times. “David, you’re home!” 

For several seconds, they embraced while D.W. chuckled joyously. It seemed as though the old gentleman had returned to his former self, relieved and happy to meet his son again after two long years. However, when they finally pulled back and looked at each other, the warmth and recognition faded abruptly.

“Where is Helen? That girl is always running off somewhere when she should be inside doing her homework!”

“Dad, Helen will be here later,” David tried to explain. Initially, he and Helen had planned to come over together. His sister had a few matters to attend regarding one of the farmhands injured due to his misuse of the farm equipment.

“Don’t you cover up for her, Davey. She’s gone off to see that damn college dropout again when she should be tending the farm and studying! He’s a dirty hippy. And you!” D.W. jabbed a pointer finger into David’s chest. “I thought I told you to go to hell! Go back to your damned medical college and leave the farm to those who are loyal to it!”

David’s expression pained, and he took his father’s hands. “Dad, please sit down. All that’s over with long ago.” He looked at his sharp, dirtied fingernails that were long overdue for trimming. David still felt a slight sting in his chest, but he dropped the matter. He would clean and clip them once his father had calmed down.

D.W.’s eyes welled up pitifully. “My son … my only son is dead! The poor boy. First, he loses his wife, then blows up in that lab. I knew it! I knew studying all that science would lead to trouble.” D.W. rambled, and he clutched David’s wrist. “There will be no-one to carry on the Banner name…I had such hopes for Helen to get married, give me grandchildren.” He wept softly.

“Come on, dad,” David knelt to his father’s eye-level, his eyes bathed in tears. “Dad, I’m here now. I’m David, and I’m alive. I escaped the lab explosion. I’ll be with you for a while. Would you like that?” David took the older man’s shoulders, but D.W.’s eyes remained hazy and unfocused as he mumbled a “yes.”

David took the opportunity to check D.W.’s vitals, then gently placed a hand on his father’s cheek to encourage him to look up. His hazel irises reacted to light, which meant his eyes were healthy. It was D.W.’s mental cognition that had eroded.

“I’ll get you the cereal, dad. What would you like?”

“I don’t want cereal.”

“Fine, what else would you like to eat?” When there was no response, David gently but firmly pressed, “you need to eat something, dad. How about some eggs and bacon?”

“I just want some cereal! Didn’t I already say that?”

David sighed and went into the kitchen to see what he had. With three different kinds of cereal to choose from (one being oatmeal), David wanted one he wouldn’t have to cook. It was the healthier of the two that didn’t contain much sugar. What had Helen been thinking of buying the brand with sugar-coated marshmallows? Unless she had purchased that as a treat for herself… it had been one of her childhood favorites. No doubt, she still had the tooth fillings to prove it.

David filled a cereal bowl. He grabbed a small bottle of apple juice and returned to the dining room.

D.W. Banner could still eat on his own when encouraged. However, David had to pick up the spoon at least three times when it slipped through his dad’s fingers and gently prevent him from spilling his juice more than once. When the older man finally finished eating, David reminded himself to use cloth napkins or a bib in the future, noting the milk and excessive cereal crumbs on the front of his dad’s shirt. By the time David finished cleaning up and had his father sitting in the living room with a fresh shirt on, Helen emerged through the front door.

“I’m sorry that took so long, David,” Helen said.

“Is the injured farmer alright?” David inquired.

“He should be,” Helen sighed. “The doctor gave him stitches for a leg wound, and he needs to rest for a few days. I assured him that he will still have a job when he heals up, but now I need to find someone else to help with the fruit harvest.”

David nodded. “I’ll help where I can.”

“How is dad?”

David spoke in a soft tone as he gave her a rundown of the morning breakfast. Helen rubbed her temples. “I don’t think I can leave him alone anymore, David. But I can’t stay with him all the time, either.”

“Helen, I said I would do what I can to help, and I will.”

“I know, and I greatly appreciate it, but we both know you won’t be here forever either,” Helen said straightforward. David could only nod.

Over the next couple of hours, the two cleaned around the house, and David made repairs while checking on their father periodically. He made a list of changes he’d need to accommodate his father’s mobility, such as putting rails in the hallway, and a ramp on the porch. David studied the Farm Account books and not only updated them but cleaned the mathematical errors and input necessary data. While he was doing that, Helen went out to assist some of the pickers in harvesting apples and nuts from the trees that had ripened to the point where they'd wither and rot if they didn’t pick them soon.

Helen sent one farmhand into town to sell them to a local market and returned to check on David and her father.

By this point, David had finished the books and had begun cooking a simple lunch. He boiled some Chicken Noodle Soup.

“I figured it would be easy for dad to chew,” David explained. He served it into three bowls, with toasted bread and butter, “it's nutritious.”

“That it would,” Helen concurred as she helped set the table. “This weekend, I want to make a fresh homemade pot of soup. There’s a high salt content in the canned ones. I just get so busy with everything, and cooking is the last thing on my mind. And you know I’m not very good at it.”

“One tasty pot of chicken noodle soup it is, then.” David wrote in his “to-do” notepad. “I also have a delicious recipe for a beef stew I picked up in my travels. I’ll make that also. Dad always loved meals with beef.”

“You’re a doll, David.” Helen smiled wearily. “So, where's dad now?”

“I left him in his recliner chair. He seemed content to look at one of his favorite books. But,” David admitted gravely, “I’m not sure if he’s actually reading or merely flipping random pages.”

“Whatever keeps him occupied,” Helen said encouragingly. “It may help him to do things that keep his mind sharp and help him remember everything he loved.”

“Yeah. I’ll go see if dad is ready to eat.”

Over the next fifteen minutes, the three of them made idle chatter as D.W. was gently encouraged to eat. David noted that it was a good sign that his dad clearly remembered the difference between a fork and a spoon and how to use them. He seemed to periodically forget that he was supposed to be eating and got lost in the past.

“Where is your mother?” D.W. asked at one point. “Why hasn’t she joined us for lunch yet?”

“Please eat your soup, Dad… you’ve almost finished. Only four more spoonfuls.” David tried to redirect with a smile.

D.W. looked grumpy, and, for a split-second, it appeared he might tell his son off. Then his expression softened as a realization hit him. He shakily lifted the bowl, spilling soup over the sides. “David, please take this bowl to your mother in her bed. She’s not feeling well, and she might like it. Don’t just stare at me, boy. Git!”

“Of course, Dad. I will.” David motioned to rise and gently lowered his father’s bowl. “I’ll make her a special soup, dad.” 

D.W. smiled. "That's good, son. You take excellent care of my Elizabeth, Doctor Banner. I knew my boy would be a Doctor. He makes me proud."

David looked at Helen’s embarrassed face, then down at his boots, remembering how D.W. used all sorts of home remedies to cure his wife. David brought them all to her as Helen was still too young. He had watched helplessly as his beautiful mother succumbed to terrible flu in a matter of days. David cleared his thoughts as he felt pricks of anger arise, and his insides heat up, two physical signs that a hulkout could occur. 

_“I’m not even hurt or furious.”_ David thought frantically. He rushed to the sink and downed a glass of cold water. _“It must be built up inner-stress from the last few months manifesting itself.”_ He excused himself by clearing a few dishes and practicing the breathing exercises Caroline had taught him long ago. The tension soon passed, and he felt calm again. He discreetly checked his pulse as it slowed to normal.

Helen stared quizzically. “David, are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a little tired, I guess.”

“Then please, go to my house and take a nap. You’ve done plenty already. I’m here for now.”

It soon became evident that D.W. wasn’t going to finish eating. Helen took it as a good sign that he’d eaten half the bowl and a piece of bread, and she helped him stand. It was time for him to use the bathroom. As D.W. shuffled toward the toilet, David took Helen’s arm. “Let me do this, Helen. You go rest a few minutes.” 

Helen smiled gratefully and laid back on the couch. The few minutes turned to nearly twenty as D.W. put up a fuss, and his voice echoed down the hall. Helen opened her eyes and chuckled.

“You listen here, son, nobody is gonna tell me how to drain my lizard!” 

D.W. finally went, and after washing him up, David came out and shook his head, amused, and partly annoyed. Seeing Helen laugh cleared his mood. He rolled his eyes and motioned to the door with his thumb, and she wagged her hand for him to make a run for it while D.W. suddenly dozed in his comfy chair.

David headed back to Helen’s house, partly because his presence only seemed to aggravate his dad for now, and because he wanted to see if Sarah had returned. He was mildly surprised to see her coming toward D.W.’s house. Judging from how she sniffed as she walked, she had followed his and Helen’s fresh scent from Helen’s house.

Sarah stopped when she noticed him, and they regarded each other silently for a moment.

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved last night,” Sarah finally offered, lowering her gaze.

“I accept your apology. Thanks, Sarah. But it’s not just me you have to say it to.”

“I know. I’ll apologize to Helen too.” Sarah said quietly.

“Great. Now let’s get you inside,” David motioned toward Helen’s house. “You look like you could use a shower and a change of clothes.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days passed in a blur in a whirlwind of activity.

David monitored his father’s condition and tended to his needs while finishing chores around the house and keeping accounts up-to-date. He would need the house empty to install bars for his dad and arranged for Helen to take D.W. out for a drive or walk around the farm at some point in the week. David made sure his dad ate his meals, as much as he could, and went to the bathroom periodically. David kindly prevented him from wandering off through the front or back door.

In the meantime, Helen asked Sarah to do a few tasks around the house while she oversaw the farm productivity. Sarah begrudgingly agreed to do a few basic things like wash the dishes, scrub the counters, clean out the fridge, and wash the dining room and kitchen floors. Those areas had had so much spilled and stuck on them recently from D.W.’s visits, it was starting to attract bugs.

To her credit, Sarah complied and did everything she was asked to do… even if she let it slip outside of Helen’s earshot, that she felt a little like Cinderella.

At one point, Helen left to go food shopping and run pressing errands, like procuring additional equipment for her lab and David’s use. At the end of two days, Helen felt strung out and looked ready to drop. “Is there anything else you need me to do?” Sarah asked.

Helen regarded the girl for a moment. “Aren’t you tired? Haven’t you eaten yet?”

Sarah hesitated. “I’m fine. I was thinking about going outside for dinner.”

Helen tilted her head slightly to one side, as though remembering something. “Sarah,” she began, “David and I feel it’d be better to make it a habit of eating indoors.”

Sarah blinked. “If I bring a dead animal in here, it’ll get your floors all gross and messy.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Helen matter-of-factly walked over to the food cupboards, opening them wide. “I’m talking about getting used to eating this and only this,” she indicated the cans of soup and veggies, the boxes of pasta and the containers of dried beans, “and some of this,” she opened the fridge, indicating the frozen meats, eggs, fresh vegetables, fruits and everything else within. “When you’re hungry, feel free to cook for yourself or make a sandwich… or join one of us for meals.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t want me to hunt anymore?” Sarah narrowed her eyes. “You can’t just tell me to stay inside or not to hunt as a wolf or _be_ a wolf.”

Helen folded her arms in an almost matriarchal way. “When you are staying in my house, I will expect you to remain a young lady and _behave_ as a young lady would. David feels that if you are going to learn how to adapt to life out there, you will need to stop indulging in some of your … wolfish habits.”

“If David feels that way, why didn’t he tell me himself?”

“Perhaps he would have if you hadn’t run off for your last hunt in the woods. You know that David has been very busy helping our father, and around the farm, right?” Helen said. “Everything’s been hectic these last two days. Now that things are clean and more settled, we hoped to have a talk with you. Sarah, we can’t do that if you run off into the woods for several days at a time whenever you feel like it, especially since we could use your help around here.”

Sarah clearly didn’t like being given a lecture, but her only expression of displeasure was a glare. “I’m… I’m not used to being told I can’t go outside or… just run free as a wolf.”

“Perhaps you did things differently in your last home, but you’re not living there anymore,” Helen pointed out gently. “If you end up getting a job one day to support yourself, they won’t take kindly to it if you run off whenever you feel like it.”

Sarah didn’t mention that she had hoped to find Lucan in the woods again. There didn’t seem to be any reason to say it, it was her private matter. “Does that mean I’m confined to this house, Helen?”

“No, but I would like your help to feed the chickens in the morning. I would also like your help with outdoor chores. David and I can handle the house now.”

Sarah made a noise somewhere between a low growl and a grumble of displeasure. Helen ignored it as David instructed her to.

“Sarah, You did a great job with this kitchen and dining area. I haven’t seen it sparkle like this in a long time. The outdoor chores are the least you can do since I’m giving you a room to stay and free food,” Helen hesitantly touched Sarah’s arm. “Come on, you can help me make some sandwiches for dinner and have them for tomorrow’s lunch.”

Ten minutes later, they had a dozen sandwiches individually sealed in sandwich bags and stacked in the fridge. Helen motioned Sarah to sit with her in the living room. Helen poured freshly roasted coffee she had brewed, then handed Sarah two sandwiches.

“Sarah, why don’t you tell me more about yourself.” Helen leaned back on the couch, sipping her coffee as she regarded the girl over the mug’s rim. Sarah was very slim, almost child-like in appearance, though David mentioned she was in her early twenties. She kept her thick, dark brown hair short, but right now, it was unevenly cut, growing out just past her neck. Sarah's skin was creamy pale. Helen regarded her wide, brown doe eyes, that shone with odd flecks of gold and hidden by unkempt, thick brows. She had a charming nose and full lips. With a little grooming like any conventional young woman, Sarah would look very pretty, even beautiful.

Sarah finished wolfing down one of the sandwiches before she said anything. “Didn’t David already tell you everything there is to know about me?” she asked ruefully.

“He told me about how you came to be a… werewolf. I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened to you.” Helen replied sincerely.

“Thanks.” Sarah shrugged.

“He told me a few other things, but the measure of a person isn’t confined to a brief summary.”

“So, what do you want from me?”

“Just to talk.” Helen set the coffee cup down and leaned forward.

“Talk about what?”

Helen regarded the girl thoughtfully, resting her hand on her chin. She could tell Sarah wasn’t trying to be overly rude or dismissive. She wasn’t used to talking much, and it would take some effort for someone Sarah barely knew to draw her out of her shell. 

Despite being bone-tired, Helen decided at least one of them needed to make that effort. “How are you feeling today? What do you think of my house? How do you like being here?” Helen made a small, off-hand gesture with her hand with each query. 

Sarah shrugged. “I feel fine. Your house is nice, even nicer than my old family home or Tasha’s place. I like being here because I have nowhere else to go right now. Okay?”

Helen blinked. “This isn’t meant to be an interrogation, Sarah. You can feel comfortable with me.”

“I… didn’t mean to make it sound like it was.” Sarah averted her gaze, the self-conscious shift in her poise, making it clear how socially awkward she was.

“Okay. Is there anything you’d like to ask me?” Helen smiled.

“Not really,” Sarah replied grumpily, as though the small talk was torture. Then she quickly changed her mind. “No, there is something I want to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“Are you and David still… planning to examine me in your lab sometime?”

“Yes, although we haven’t had a chance to discuss when yet.” Helen studied the girl’s face, gauging her reaction. “The prospect makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?”

“Yeah... “ Sarah looked away. “I don’t like the idea of people poking or prodding me… or sticking things into me or cutting me.”

Helen made a move to touch her hand, pulling back when the girl flinched at the encounter. Helen raised an eyebrow, noting how warm Sarah’s skin was. “Are you feeling feverish?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “My temp is one-hundred-seven and some-odd. That’s normal for me.”

“I see, but the normal human temperature is 98.6. Anything beyond 104 can lead to serious brain damage or death if it’s higher than 108. You’re quite amazing.” Helen folded her hands in her lap, looking thoughtful. She considered everything that had been said. “You know, this is the first time we’ve had a moment to ourselves to get to know each other, yet you don’t seem interested in saying much.”

Sarah shrugged. “There’s not really much to say, I guess. As I said, I thought David would’ve told you anything interesting about me anyway.” She began to wolf down her second sandwich.

“I prefer to speak to people directly to get to know them.”

Sarah finished chewing, then stated, “Not much to get to know. I just exist day by day, and I’m used to being a wolf at least part of the time,” she added.

“Well, if we’re successful in finding you a cure, you won’t be like this forever. What are you planning to do apart from being a werewolf?”

After gulping down her coffee, Sarah looked at the older woman thoughtfully. “I still haven’t thought about that.”

Sarah finally opened up to Helen. She gave a brief rundown of her family farm and the starry-eyed expectations she had been raised with. Sarah explained how the events lead to her giving herself over to Esben’s experiments. When she spoke of the events after returning to her family farm with David, she couldn’t continue.

“It’s okay, Sarah. I know how tragic this is for you,” Helen said soothingly. “I heard about what happened to James. It must have been terrible.”

Sarah stood. “If it’s alright with you, I’d really like to get some rest now.”

“Sure you can,” Helen concurred, finding it was getting more difficult to suppress the yawns herself. “There will be work to do tomorrow, but we’ll talk more another time. And Sarah,” she added as the girl began to turn away, “please don’t hide from the pain… and don’t wallow in it or let it keep you from living your life, either. I saw that happen to David, and I feared for his life. I don’t want to see it happen to you. If you ever need to talk, come see me.”

Sarah nodded vaguely, as though she hadn’t heard a word that Helen said or was ready to dismiss it, but she turned back curiously. “What did you mean about David? Are you talking about when your Mom died?”

Helen hesitated, uncertain if she should say much about her brother’s personal life. He hadn’t told Sarah himself, and it was his place to say it to her when and if he wanted to. Something about the girl’s uncanny golden brown eyes made Helen give in. “No, it was when his wife died.”

_His first wife_ , Helen thought. David had told her all about Caroline the last time she’d seen him after he had “shown up from the grave.” She wasn’t prepared to divulge anything more about her brother’s personal business, mainly since she barely knew Sarah. The girl was adept at keeping a barrier in place… even if her emotional wall became more penetrable.

“My point, Sarah,” Helen continued before the girl could press on that topic further, “is that life goes on. I’m gradually taking over the Banner farm as my dad’s condition worsens. I’m not naive to the fact that I will have to find a solution that will allow me to do _his_ job, as well as my own if I want to keep the farm and my own practice going.”

Helen stood, a cloak of weariness settling over her. “Get some sleep, Sarah. We’ll be waking up bright and early.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Helen rushed Sarah out of bed by six a.m. “I’m cooking a big breakfast, Sarah, I’d like you to feed the chickens while I finish, please.”

Sarah, who was still grumpy over not being allowed to hunt as she usually did, complied without a word after being shown where the grain was stored. She opened two chicken coops to let the birds run free in their fenced-in space, feeling the drool dampen her mouth as their scent tempted the wolf inside her.

Sarah gritted her teeth and forced herself to remember that she would soon have a _cooked_ breakfast. She just needed to get this done and get away from the chickens. Sarah also reminded herself that these chickens belonged to Helen. She couldn’t just take any, not without permission. This wasn’t the forest where everything was fair game.

When she finished, she put the feeding bucket back in place then went back inside. She washed her hands and went into the dining room, fully expecting to sit and begin wolfing down her food share. Instead, Sarah found that the table had not been set and the food had been placed in containers. She gave Helen a curious look, not understanding what the plan for the morning was.

“Are we going somewhere?” she asked when she noticed Helen picking up a couple of the containers.

“Yes, I called David earlier. I said I would make breakfast, and you and I would bring it over. The four of us are going to have breakfast together.”

“Four of us? You mean, with your dad, too?”

“Yes. I’m sure David could use the company.” Helen indicated a couple of containers she couldn’t carry. “Come on, you’ve got hands.”

Ten minutes later, the two of them arrived at D.W. Banner’s house and brought the food inside. Sarah eyed the bacon longingly, although she tried not to be obvious about it. 

The She-Wolf’s attention was quickly redirected when she saw David for what she realized was the first time in three days. She noted his haggard and tired appearance, as though he’d just barely made it through showering and shaving that morning.

Sarah’s eyes then settled on D.W. Banner himself, seated at the head of the dining room table with a cloth napkin, positioned to protect his shirt, and another placed on his lap. His bleary eyes stared into space, giving no indication of what might have been going on in his head.

“I had to stop him from wandering off last night, twice,” Sarah’s sensitive ears heard David telling Helen in the kitchen.

“I kept asking him where he wants to go and why, but he wouldn’t give me any coherent answers. I don’t think even he knows. He’s getting worse, isn’t he? His mind is failing faster than I imagined.” David banged the counter, frustrated.

Helen gulped and ignored her brother’s correct observations. It hurt too much to think about. “He could be feeling cooped up in his own way,” Helen suggested softly, popping the cover off container. “He may also remember his habits of going out frequently to work around the farm or check on the farmhands. In his current state, his mind doesn’t know how to deal with that wanderlust.”

“Hmm,” David grunted. “If these were normal circumstances, I’d suggest the four of us go out into town today. It’s a beautiful day with bright sunshine, and being out around people might do Dad some good, but…”

“Yeah, I know,” Helen concurred gravely. “Come on, let’s get breakfast served.”

Sarah quickly and noiselessly sank down into a chair near D.W., trying to make it look like she hadn’t been eavesdropping. “Hi,” she greeted him softly, trying not to appear completely rude as David and Helen came in with the food. 

“I see you’ve met Dad, Sarah,” Helen noted as she and David took their seats.

“Yep,” was all that Sarah said, though she frowned at how the older man kept staring at her.

Suddenly, D.W. stood, albeit shakily. David was on his feet instantly, already moving around to that side of the table if the man showed signs of stumbling. “Dad, what is it?”

Sarah pushed back her chair and rose, slowly as not to rouse the elderly gentleman too much. She shot David a questioning look. Why was his father staring at her like that?

“Elizabeth Grace Banner! Why did you cut your hair? You know how much I love it long down your back. And you changed the color too. You are a natural blonde.”

David and Helen did a double-take as their father put his arms around Sarah’s slender form, embracing her. Sarah’s eyes flew open wide, and she stiffened, holding her arms out and away from the man, but otherwise didn’t move or make a sound.

“Elizabeth, I’m so happy you’re here! Did you like the soup Davey gave you? You’re even wearing that perfume I bought last week!”

“Uhh… yes, it smells beautiful.” Sarah squirmed a bit, though clearly, she didn’t want to move too much or injure him. She was more powerful than she looked, and D.W. appeared a bit frail and thin, though he had a pretty firm grip for an old man.

David gently untangled his dad’s arms from Sarah, holding onto his wrists while she ducked and slipped out. The seating arrangements were quickly but silently reassigned. Sarah sat at the far end of the table, and the siblings sat closer to their dad at the head of the table. Sarah looked on baffled and cast D.W. an occasional, wary glance.

Breakfast went by uneventful, where they made light conversation, and they each ate their fill. Once everyone finished, Sarah helped David clear the table and put the scraps in the garbage. At the same time, Helen made sure D.W. went to the bathroom.

“You sure didn’t shy away from helping yourself to thirds… and fourths,” David commented as they finished rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. 

Sarah eyed him for a moment, unsure if he was voicing disapproval of her eating habits or not. She got a little defensive, “Helen told me last night that you both decided I should eat like a human and she wouldn’t let me go hunt. I was so hungry, so I stuffed myself because this morning,” she said pointedly, “when Helen asked me to feed the chickens, it took all my willpower not to pick one up and bite it’s head off.”

Her eyes narrowed as she gave David a wry look. “You don’t want me to hunt, but you want me around the animals. I have to keep myself full.”

“Alright, I wasn’t trying to offend you.” David held up a finger, sensing she would keep going if he let her. “I know that your… metabolism requires you to eat more. I hadn’t considered how the livestock around here might affect you, I’m sorry.”

Sarah nodded slowly. “Sometimes, I get automatic hunger pangs when I see the animals. I know you’ve had other things on your mind.” Her eyes darted in the direction of the bathroom, where Helen waited patiently near it. Sarah’s gaze locked onto a few pictures on the wall, focusing on one in particular.

“Is that your mom?” Sarah pointed to it.

“Yes, that’s her, she’s Elizabeth.” Warmth entered David’s voice. “I hadn’t noticed before, but you do look a little bit like her when she was younger.”

“She was pretty,” Sarah said, then looked at David again. “Your dad isn’t gonna keep thinking I’m his wife, is he?”

David shrugged. He couldn’t comment. Even with all of his knowledge and experience, he didn’t know everything about the human psyche's mysteries, mainly since Alzheimer's affected individuals differently.

“David,” Helen approached them, “I’m going to take Dad out for that walk around the property now.” A silent communication passed between brother and sister. Sarah guessed that Helen was trying to appease D.W.’s need to go out with a supervised outing.

“Alright, I’ll be here, and I’m going to talk to Sarah for a little while.”

After Helen and D.W. were gone, David motioned Sarah to sit with him in the living room. He opened a window to allow fresh air and sunshine to brighten up the room. 

“So um… does it feel as weird for you to be back in your family home as it was for me?” Sarah finally asked. She winced, as though unsure if that was the best way to begin. She was trying, at least. David wasn’t bothered by her question.

“It’s been fine. I... hadn’t realized how homesick I’ve been for this place or how much I’ve longed to see Dad and Helen again until now. I’m happy to help, and I’ve caught up on everything that’s fallen behind or slipped through the cracks.”

Sarah nodded. “I’m sorry about your dad. I guess… this wasn’t exactly the homecoming you expected. At least the circumstances are a lot friendlier than what I found.” She smiled briefly, as though trying to pass off the sentiment as a light joke, her face fell.

David smiled back, noticing, for the first time, that Sarah had a charming smile, and he hoped she would use it more often. He regarded her thoughtfully. “How’ve you been holding up, Sarah?”

Sarah sighed. “What do you expect me to say? My brother shot himself in the head, and the house and barn are ashes now. You _and_ Helen have made it clear I need to start dealing with the present as it is.”

David was pleased and relieved to see the beginnings of change in her attitude and outlook. Perhaps bringing her here had been a positive experience after all. “Just make sure you don’t try to suppress what happened or ignore it, you still need to deal with it.”

“You know something? You and Helen parrot each other.” Sarah sounded both amused and annoyed.

David chuckled softly.

They chatted idly for a few minutes about the work they’d accomplished the last couple of days. However, Sarah remained vague and cagey about one of the most meaningful things that had happened to her. David sensed that there was something she wasn’t telling him about her outing in the woods. Sarah kept clamming up and redirecting the conversation, even if she started to mention something.

After a couple of subtle attempts to know what happened, David decided not to pry, especially when she grew more agitated the more he tried. Helen and D.W. returned, and the older man appeared to be in better spirits than before. David brightened in their direction, happy to see the improvement.

While Helen and David discussed their father’s walk and got D.W. more comfortable in his favorite recliner chair, Sarah hung back then slipped out of the room, unnoticed. She briefly considered going somewhere, anywhere, knowing that she could even go to the woods now, and no one would know.

She looked in the others' direction, half-listening to their conversation, then finally decided against going out. Helen was right. If she was to learn to act more human and function in society again, she couldn’t keep giving in to the wolfish impulses she’d gotten used to.

What did that mean for her future? Did David and Helen honestly expect her to suppress the wolf as if it wasn’t a part of her now? Sarah knew that David’s mindset was to try his best to keep the Hulk locked up inside because he couldn’t control it. That made sense on his part. But did that mean she had to restrict herself or deny that the wolf in her existed?

Perhaps the most critical question was, had she come to rely on her wolf side too much?

Sarah had no idea of the time when she finally finished some chores and returned to her bedroom in Helen’s house. After a quick dinner of several sandwiches, she went to bed.

It took a while for her to fall asleep. Hunger gnawed at her along with a sensation that she couldn't quite identify. Sarah had gotten used to transforming at least once a day. It was almost like the dormant wolf was growling for release, and part of her body craved the transformation denied to it. She closed her eyes.

Just as she began to drift off, Sarah heard noises in the other room. Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of silverware clinking against dishes, but she didn’t smell any food yet. Was it dinner time already? She looked outside to see night had fallen, and the moon was bright.

Sarah perked up despite herself. She heard other voices, which indicated there were more people than Helen. Sarah rose out of bed and headed toward the dining room, wondering if there was a spontaneous get-together, and they hadn’t invited her… perhaps due to her being asleep.

Sure enough, three familiar faces were seated around the table. David, Helen, and D.W. were all chatting merrily about this and that. The elderly man showed little signs of having mental problems, and he offered to cut the cake.

A vast, beautiful cake adorned the center of the table, with white frosting and colorful, edible decorations that made it look fancier and tastier at the same time.

“What’s going on here?” Sarah asked. “Is it someone’s birthday?” Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, almost like she was trying to talk underwater. She rubbed her eyes, but the scene remained in place. No one seemed to hear her as D.W. joyously cut the cake and put a slice on each plate. There were a total of eight chairs, with a plate in front of each. 

David was laughing harder than Sarah had ever seen, overjoyed to be here. Helen glanced up just then, as though noticing her presence for the first time. “Oh, Sarah. It’s good you could join us! Have a seat, have some cake! We’re celebrating!”

“Celebrating?” Sarah walked nearer to an empty chair, but she didn’t sit down. She still felt like an outsider, like she was somehow intruding. “What’s the occasion?”

“David’s been cured! Everything is just fine now, and our family can be together again, just as it always was.” Helen’s smile widened. “That’s what you’ve wanted, too, isn’t it? Join us!”

“David’s been cured of the Hulk?” Sarah lowered herself in the chair, staring between David and Helen in stunned silence. “When? How?”

The front door opened to reveal two more party guests. They were two individuals Sarah hadn’t expected to see at all. One of them was Elizabeth Banner, who appeared as young and beautiful as she had in her kitchen photograph. Everyone got caught up in the moment as D.W. kissed his wife and embraced her tightly, then Helen and David joined in with a family group hug.

Just as Sarah began to feel like the odd one out, not to mention a little left out in the cold, someone came up from behind and placed their hands over her eyes. She stiffened and started a little, but then a familiar voice whispered into her ear, “Guess who, Sis.”

“James?” she gasped as he removed his hands and stepped around beside her. Her brother stood there in even more perfect health than she’d seen him last. The stress and despair had departed from his face.

“JIMMY!” Sarah leaped out of the chair and threw her arms around him. “Oh, God, I thought you were dead! I saw the gun, the blood… ”

“Come on, let’s eat! I’m starving!” Jimmy ignored her questions.

Everyone soon began to take their seats once again. However, Sarah quickly noted something extraordinary, aside from Elizabeth Banner and James returning from the dead. Her delighted smile faded.

“Umm, I thought there was cake on this table,” she said. All of the plates had disappeared, and the cake had been replaced with a large, roasted pig with its head intact and a candied apple in its mouth. 

“Sarah, don’t you love pork?” James leaned over it and started to carve the meat. “I hope you like this one. I cooked him myself; Heck, I even raised and fed him myself! If you know what I mean.” He thrust the carver fork into the pig’s backside, and blood dribbled down the roasted pigskin. The apple flew from its mouth, and the pig released a loud, pained squeal. Sarah grabbed her mouth, remembering the same squeals from the hog she’d torn apart in her wolf form.

Everyone at the table laughed. Sarah gulped. “I… I don’t think I want any right now…” She looked uncertainly at the others, then tried to lock eyes with David.

“What’s the matter, Sarah? Don’t you want to enjoy the special dinner your brother made for us?” David asked jovially. “Remember, he fed the pigs _an exceptional_ diet,” he winked, sounding perfectly fine with that.

Sarah stared at him as if he’d grown two heads. Had the Hulk cure changed him somehow? Why wasn’t he asking the same questions _she_ asked, like how his mother was alive and how had her brother survived a fatal head wound? Not to mention being cremated within the house. Would David seriously eat this pig? He nearly puked when he learned the truth on James' farm.

The front door opened yet again, revealing two more visitors. Sarah’s eyes went wide when she recognized one as Lucan. He waved and greeted everyone, shaking hands as though he was already acquainted with them all.

Sarah stared at the other arrival and squinted. His massive, bulky form remained featureless as if hidden behind a black shroud … yet he acted as though he belonged there, and everyone else welcomed him. They'd said his name, but for some reason, she couldn't hear it. Sarah noted that every chair had been filled as they all took their seats. Clearly, all the expected guests had arrived.

When Sarah turned her attention back to the table, she found that its contents had changed again. Specifically… there weren’t any. The cooked pig had vanished entirely, but so had all of the dishes and silverware. There was nothing except the polished wood itself. Somehow the table seemed longer.

“Okay … what happened to the… the pig?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, we’ve decided we’re not having a pig, we’re having something much better!” Helen rubbed her hands together gleefully, as everyone else looked on with hungry anticipation.

“What? I don’t see anything,” Sarah said.

D.W. took Elizabeth’s hand and kissed it. Suddenly, he bit into it, crunching and chewing her delicate fingers until he reached her knuckles, savoring the small muscles and bones. Elizabeth continued to smile at him lovingly.

"Eat up, dear, have a feast!"

Sarah’s stomach churned, and her expression changed to shock and horror. Her first impulse was to do something, anything, even just stand up and shout in outrage. But she felt frozen to the spot and unable to move. The air turned thick and dense, her muscles refused to cooperate.

“David!” she attempted to yell, but her throat wouldn’t work either.

James moved closer to Sarah, and his gamey odor attacked her nostrils. He leaned his elbow across her shoulder and grinned. “Come on, Sarah, it’s time to eat! Dig in!” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Lucan looks pretty tasty, and I think he’d be a perfect meal for _you._ ”

Sarah found her voice enough to whisper her outrage to her brother. “Jimmy, are you nuts! You have to stop D.W.! You – ”

“Aw come on, Sarah, Elizabeth doesn’t mind, she’s dead! She can’t feel a thing. And,” he grinned, “neither can I.” 

Sarah could only watch with more horror when she realized the mysterious, shrouded figure had already started to munch on James, starting with his ear and then ripping off strips of skin and muscle from his chin and cheek with his large hand as if he peeled an orange. Blood spilled down James' face and clothes. There was nothing Sarah could do to help. The figure took another bite near his temple, and James’ eye drooped down his face, just as he’d looked when she found him dead. His eyeball hung by mere tendons until the figure greedily snatched it up and popped it in his mouth like a grape. Sarah felt aghast, but her screams went unheard. Lucan, who sat on the other side of the mysterious figure, looked at her with a toothy grin.

“Don’t be afraid to embrace your true nature, Sarah,” Lucan advised. He swirled his finger in the spilled blood pooling on the table but thankfully didn't indulge.

Sarah felt like she was moving through molasses as she turned toward David, frantic. Surely he _had_ to see what was going on and could help end this living nightmare. Helen stretched David’s arm across the table toward her. Helen had one hand clasped around his wrist with her other hand on his elbow, holding it straight. “Come on, Sarah, have a bite.”

Sarah tried to move. She wanted to throw her chair back and jump and shout at everyone to stop. But all she could do was stare in horrified silence. Helen laughed and stood, leaning over the table. She pushed David’s forehead against the table to get him a little closer, to help maneuver his arm nearer to Sarah.

“Come on, Sarah,” Helen began to tempt her teasingly with it, angling his hand just under her nose to make her smell it. “I thought werewolves enjoyed eating people? David told me you tried to bite him once. _Do it again_.” Helen giggled and treated David’s arm like a puppet. 

Sarah gasped as David’s body abruptly heaved. He glared and grinned at Sarah as his eyes turned whitish-green, and large muscles protruded. “Oh, dear!” Helen shrugged. “Looks like my cure didn’t work. But that’s okay, more food for all of us!”

Everyone cheered as Helen pushed the giant green arm against Sarah.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Everyone circled around, looming over her with their hands out, ready to tear the Hulk apart. 

Sarah felt wiry fingers tighten around her arm, and she heard David’s voice echo her name.

Her eyes snapped open to see David’s hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and shoved it away, refusing to taste it.

"No, I won't eat him! You can't make me!" She yelled and quickly found herself looking into David’s eyes as she panted breathlessly, seeing him bending over her with a concerned look on his face.

“Sarah, are you alright?” David held up a hand, though he refrained from touching her again. “I’m sorry if I startled you. I heard you thrash and yell in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?”

It took her a moment to get some bearing. Her fingers tightened around her bedsheet, feeling the soft but thick mattress underneath. She was in her bed. This had all been a _dream?_ Sarah stared at David's hand, as though wanting to make sure it was intact and that neither she nor anyone else had tried to take a bite out of it.

David lowered his hand and peered at her. “Sarah, what is it?”

“Your Dad isn’t here, is he? James? … Or Lucan?”

“No, Dad is still at his house, Helen’s staying with him tonight… and James … well, you know. Who’s Lucan?” David’s brow furrowed at the familiar name.

“Nobody, it was just a dream.” Sarah looked away. “I… I need to splash some cold water in my face, I’ll be right back.” David watched her go, making no move to interfere as she went toward the nearest bathroom. 

David waited on the couch in the living room until she reemerged, looking less shaken and less pale. “You okay?” David asked as she headed back to her room. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, thanks. I’d just like to go back to bed,” Sarah answered. “You gonna be here in the morning?”

“Yeah. If it’s alright with you, I wanted to go down to Helen’s lab with you.”

Sarah blanched again. “The lab? Really?”

David regarded her carefully. “We’ll take it slow, and I’ll just show you what it looks like, okay?” He wanted to gauge how panicked she’d become once they entered, but he still felt that the best way to deal with anything was to face it head-on no matter how scary it seemed.

Sarah seemed to calm down. “Yeah, okay, I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, David.”

He watched her go, touching his chin thoughtfully. Who was Lucan? Why did that name ring such a loud bell?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took a while for Sarah to sleep again. When she finally did, it only resulted in another dream. It wasn’t as intense or unnerving as the previous one, but it still caused her to awaken with a gasp.

Sarah dreamed that Helen and David had carried her into Helen’s lab while she slept. It looked eerily similar to Esben’s lab. She let out a sudden scream when she found that they’d gotten ahold of her old cage.

Helen, wearing Tasha’s old lab coat, extended her hand to take a syringe that David had readied. She inched closer to the cage, urging Sarah to stick her arm out between the bars.

“Come on, Sarah,” Helen spoke with Tasha’s voice, “this will all be over in a minute. Just hold still…”

Sarah thrashed, and Helen's unusually firm grip tightened like a vise. "Stop moving, you mangy dog! You deserve this! David, hold her down!"

"With pleasure!" David grinned evilly, and his eyes turned pale green. His body heaved and expanded until he turned into a larger than life Hulk. He roared in her face and shook the cage. Sarah felt herself transforming, but instead of becoming a giant werewolf, she was no bigger than a terrier. She yapped and barked. Helen merely laughed, opened the cage, and scooped her up. Hulk grabbed her by the nape of her tiny neck while Helen jammed the needle into veins … 

Sarah sat up straight in her bed, her forehead drenched in sweat. That was saying something, considering she usually didn’t sweat… not even in the hottest weather on the most humid day.

She washed her face and glanced at the clock, realizing it was 4 AM, she deduced there was no way she would get any sleep with morning just two hours away.

She tip-toed out of her bedroom and across the living room floor, finding David dozing on the living room couch. He stirred when a floorboard creaked under her foot, but remained motionless and ceased snoring. Sarah wasted no time slipping out the front door, wincing as she snapped it shut too loudly. She turned and crept away. Her first impulse was to shed her pajamas and run toward the woods, but a small building in the distance caught her eye. It was set apart from the house and the fenced-in chicken coops and was converted from an old greenhouse.

Curious, Sarah crept closer to try and peer inside a window. It proved to be impossible due to a thick curtain hiding the view. Stubbornly wanting to see inside, she tip-toed to the front door. It was locked, but after a little snooping under the doormat and a conveniently placed flowerpot, she found a spare key.

It took her a moment to locate the light switch, even if her nocturnal vision could see fine. The button was found in an awkward spot near the entrance.

Her throat constricted when she saw the interior of the place. Yes, this was definitely a lab with a relatively large space with just enough furniture to provide seating and a cot to sleep on. It was definitely built more for practicality than comfort. She saw a large computer monitor, an assortment of vials, beakers, and other equipment.

It seemed different from Esben’s facilities with a light homespun feel. Helen’s lab had a different essence than anything the mad scientist ever had.

A small habitat in the far corner of the room was partially obscured by a shuttered barricade. Sarah jumped slightly when she saw ants, thousands of them, moving to and fro across brownish soil and navigating through interconnected tubes.

She sniffed the air near the habitat, clenching her teeth when she detected poison. These bugs were a venomous breed, though she didn’t recognize their species. She leaned closer for a better look to satisfy her curiosity. Why did Helen have these? She remembered David mentioned that his sister was some kind of lab and plant doctor, but why with these toxic specimens?

The door suddenly cracked open to reveal none other than David. His presence and question as to why she was there startled her, and she bumped into the habitat, knocking part of it off the platform.

“Sarah, get back! Those are fire ants!” David shouted, but it was already too late. At least a couple dozen of the insects had already scurried up her arm.

Sarah screamed as her arm stung with a horrible, burning sensation. She swiped blindly at her arm even, and the ants attacked other areas of her body, crawling under her pajamas. Overcome with pain and fear, she transformed into a wolf. Her lanky limbs and expanding body quickly grew fur and a thicker hide that protected her from the ants. Still, her tail sprouted and knocked the central part of the habitat on the floor.

Sarah suddenly found herself unfazed even as more ants swarmed over her, clearly angered at having their habitat violated and broken. But the same couldn’t be said for David, who suddenly found some of them swarming over his shoes, into his socks… and they crawled up his pants legs.

“GAH!” David cried out in pain and swiped his legs. He slapped at any ants near him, just to have them latch onto his hand with hard, furious bites. His eyes turned white, and a low rumble escaped his mouth.

Sarah looked around quickly, not sure what to do. She briefly considered trying to throw the habitat out the door. The case was already broken and nearly emptied of its contents. Her eyes flew wide, and her ears pressed flat against her skull as she turned to regard David, who had finished transforming.

The Hulk roared thunderously, slapping and kicking at any ants still clinging to him. He stomped on the floorboards, causing a large portion of Helen’s nicely carpeted laboratory floor to crunch and crumble, taking a hefty number of ants with it. The Hulk picked up the computer monitor and threw it over the She-Wolf’s head to smash into the destroyed habitat. Sparks flew from the shattered monitor until it fizzled and died.

The She-Wolf fluffed her fur and, balancing herself on all fours, tried to shake the remaining ants off herself like water droplets. She flung a few off, but some stubbornly adhered to her fur.

Unfortunately, a few she whisked off landed on the Hulk’s arm. He roared as more of their fiery venom penetrated his skin. He beat them off, and, seeing a bunch running on the floor near his feet, he picked up a rack containing several chemical vials and threw it on top of them. It caused an enormous, foul mess as liquids never meant to be mixed flowed together with fire ant guts.

The fumes and white smoke were terrible to the point where the Hulk coughed and beat the door down. Sarah wasted no time following him out.

Once outside, Sarah shook her fur a final time, managing to dislodge the most stubborn ants and then making a beeline back for the house. If David followed his usual pattern, he would return after he turned human. Sarah was more concerned with changing back herself and getting clothes on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

“What was that?”

Helen threw her robe over her nightgown and raced out to see what the ruckus was, fearing that her Dad had somehow hurt himself. Her father stood in the front of his house with the front door wide open, but he wasn’t trying to wander off. He pointed at something.

“Dad, what is it?” Helen drew closer, alarmed. Then she gasped.

“It’s that green thing that hunts David!” D.W. pointed again. “You go away and leave my son alone! You monster!”

The Hulk arched the muscles in his arms and tightened his fists, giving a thunderous roar. Helen, unsure what to do, remained where she was and touched her father’s arm, attempting to pull him back from the door.

D.W. Banner grabbed an umbrella stashed near the door and let out a war cry as he bravely approached the Hulk.

“You get outta here and give me back my normal David!” He got in a few good whacks with the umbrella, and the Hulk grunted and raised his arms in front of his face to block the blows.

Then the umbrella suddenly popped open in the Hulk’s face, causing him to roar in agitation. The Hulk snatched the object and twisted it, then tossed it aside. He opened his mouth and thunderously howled in aggravation so fiercely that it blew off D.W.’s night-cap.

D.W. Banner literally peed in his pajamas as he turned and ran, moving faster than anyone would have thought an old man with mental issues ever could.

In turn, the Hulk swung around and raced in a different direction.

“Dad, WAIT!” Helen yelled. “David, you come back here, too!” Neither one listened to her, and it wasn’t long before they both quickly faded from sight. She made a move run after her Dad but suddenly remembered that she was wearing nothing but her nightclothes. She cursed softly under her breath, knowing that by the time she could get changed, there was no telling where either of them would be.

Helen cursed herself for failing to bring over an extra set of clothes. She threw on a trenchcoat and an ugly pair of her Dad’s old farm boots then made a mad dash toward her own house.

When Helen neared her house, she skidded to a stop and made a double-take. She held her cheeks in horror. Her lab looked like it had been vandalized…or subjected to a Hulk tantrum. She hurried closer, noting how the door had been broken outward, not inward, then she looked inside.

“Oh God, no, the fire ants…my equipment! My chemicals!” She raved. 

“H-Helen?”

Helen whirled around to see Sarah coming up behind her. “Sarah, did you see what happened here? Tell me!”

Sarah gulped, then wrung her hands together and hung her head. “It’s my fault. I-I was curious. I wanted to see what your lab looked like before David brought me into it… it’s really my fault the ant box broke, and that’s why David changed. They got out and started biting us.”

For a split-instant, the withering look Helen gave her suggested that  _ she _ was angry enough to trigger a metamorphosis if she’d had the biological capacity.

“You get your butt into that house until I get changed,” Helen commanded in a stern yet cold tone. “Then you’re going to help me find Dad. Use your wolf powers if you have to! He ran off!”

“W-what about David?”

“He always comes back, I can’t say the same about Dad, now  _ move it _ !”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucan idly flipped through the diary containing his late mother's most profound thoughts. He focused intently on specific passages, knowing full well the words weren’t going to be any different. Lucan had already read it many times. Perhaps, he hoped that somehow, his encounter with Sarah would provide some insight, and he’d discover a clue he hadn’t before.

It wasn’t like there’d be any new stories showing up just because he’d finally met a real werewolf for the first time. He hoped he would get the opportunity to talk with her again, and find out more about his heritage and father.

Over the last few days, he had run in circles, sometimes while hiding in the forest, and avoiding Prentiss. That man was persistent and stuck to him like a barnacle, making it difficult to maneuver places or even have quality time with Don. Lucan hadn’t even bothered trying to contact his mentor and former Professor Don Hoagland lately. Prentiss managed to squeeze on him too, and Lucan didn’t want to complicate Don’s life anymore by having him travel to distant places or somehow get in trouble with the law. Lucan decided to pursue his own leads independently and hoped to touch base with Don eventually.

Lucan supposed the only reason he had stayed in this area of Colorado was to have another encounter with Sarah. If she returned to the woods, he felt he could gain her wavering trust and help each other. Lucan had seen neither hide nor hair of her. She'd possibly taken his advice to stay out of the woods until she learned to share it. Was there something else going on? What if she had run into trouble?

Lucan abruptly sat erect. His eyes brightened red and darted left and right as a soft growl escaped him. He closed the journal and slipped it into his backpack. He gazed at a spot some distance away, his every fiber sensing an immense presence even if he couldn’t see it yet.

Massive footfalls thudded against the ground, suggesting that the creature was bipedal, large, and heavy. The movements' rhythm and flow weren’t coming toward Lucan, which reassured him that it wasn’t after him. This being didn’t seem to be after anything. It ran aimlessly, as fleeing something or someone.

If so, what would something  _ that _ big and monstrous need to fear?

Lucan tentatively moved, keeping low and staying on an intercept trajectory that would also keep him out of the creature’s path or line of vision unless Lucan chose to be seen. One couldn’t always gauge that accurately, but it helped while investigating or following a target they weren’t hunting. Lucan peered out behind a thatch of bushes and suppressed a gasp. This wasn’t an animal. It was a male humanoid, a stupendous mutant with a giant’s height, neanderthal features, and bright green skin.

“What do we have here?” Lucan whispered, shocked. “What Mad Scientist lab did you escape from?”

His first guess was that a film crew had stationed nearby. Lucan had worked with one for a short time a few years back. They used him mainly to scout for outdoor locations that wouldn’t disturb the local wildlife. Perhaps they were shooting a scene? Lucan saw nothing in the woods to suggest that – no lights or camera equipment, no team, or vehicles. The closer the creature came, the more convinced Lucan felt that he wasn't invented with Hollywood magic.

The creature slowed, feeling it had put enough space between itself and whatever chased him. Were hunters following him? Or was it civilization itself that he fled from? The brute seemed oblivious to the fact that he had been running from anything at all, suggesting a short attention span and limited mental cognition. At least that’s how Don would explain this marvel.

Lucan didn’t think in such fancy terms, even if he’d understood the words being spoken between Don and other professionals. He knew what he sensed and what his inner voice and heightened instincts told him. In a flash of thought, Lucan remembered articles he’d seen in the papers several times in recent years. Stories about a giant green creature, capable of destruction and seemingly responsible for two deaths. The beast showed up periodically at random locations throughout the country, usually attracting notice due to multiple witnesses and the property damage. Lucan had never spoken to anyone who’d seen the creature, nor had he ever seen any damage.  _ The National Register _ wasn’t known for its honesty. Now he finally knew for sure that the stories were true.

Lucan maintained a cautious distance. Anger surged off the creature in nearly tangible waves, an incomprehensible rage mixed with fear. Those primal emotions fed the creature’s state of being but also held him prisoner. Lucan sensed that to relieve him from this agitated state, he needed to calm him down.

Lucan rose from his crouched position and tentatively stepped out of his hiding spot. “Hey, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I’m a friend,” he said in a serene tone as he inched closer to the Hulk. Lucan held out his hands without malicious intent.

The huge green man stared at the newcomer, perplexed. Lucan moved in front of him, his eyes again eclipsed into a deep red as he met the Hulk's pale green eyes. “It’s okay,” Lucan soothed, “whatever is troubling you isn’t here. You are safe with me. You can relax now.”

The Hulk’s heaving frame relaxed as Lucan’s presence, and gentle disposition seemed to do wonders. The giant creature gradually sat on a large, risen tree root. Lucan slowly knelt beside him as the rage ebbed out. He gently touched the Hulk’s shoulder, and, for a moment, it seemed like the Hulk desired to curl up like a toddler and sleep underneath the oak tree.

“Is that what happens to you? You fall asleep?” Lucan asked mildly. 

That’s when the Hulk’s face morphed, his features shrunk, and his matted hair softened and changed from dark green to wavy brown, and the hues of his skin faded from green to caucasian. Lucan kept his hand steady on Hulk’s shoulder and watched awestruck as the creature’s muscles and sinews shrank to that of an average-sized man. Lucan sensed the real person emerging, no longer ensnared by the wild emotions that consumed his alter ego.

The man shivered, his pale eyes peered around to orient himself with his surroundings, and their color dissolved into hazel. The man seemed nervous, especially regarding Lucan before him.

“It’s okay. Here,” Lucan reached into his bag and pulled out a spare shirt. “This should fit you.”

David cast him a wary glance, but accepted the shirt and slipped it on. He wrapped his arms around himself, still chilly, and eyed Lucan. “Where am I? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. You’re in the Colorado woods. You changed after the anger and fear retreated from your mind. Do you remember what you were running from?” Lucan asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

The man ran a hand through his hair as weariness settled over him. “Thank goodness. The last thing I remember…” He tensed, remembering Helen’s lab and the horde of fire ants attacking both him and Sarah.

David stood. “I need to get back to my sister’s house and make sure she and a friend are okay. Do you know how I can get out of these woods?”

Lucan contemplated the man for a moment, sniffing the air around him as though to confirm something. “Do you know Sarah?”

The man blinked. “What do you know about Sarah?”

“I met her the last time she was in the woods. I discovered her secret. She’s a werewolf.”

David’s eyes widened. “I’m shocked that Sarah even mentioned it.”

“She didn’t. I was hiding out, and I saw her transform. It was thrilling! By the way, my name is Lucan, I was hoping to speak to her again before I move on.”

“ _ Lucan _ … yes, she mentioned your name.”

“Did she tell you about me?”

“No, just your name and nothing else.”

“Not the talkative type. What is your name, sir?”

“Ah, my name is David. Don’t worry about the “sir.” ” He refrained from giving his last name and regarded the young man quizzically, as though remembering him but still unable to place where or when. David shook his head, deciding he would address the matter later; there were more pressing issues at hand. 

“I really need to get back to my sister’s house. Which way to the main road?”

“It’s this way, East,” Lucan said, already moving. “I know where you’re going. I tracked Sarah there once already, but I haven’t been able to get close without Prentiss following. I tried to shake him first, and I’ve been hiding out here, hoping he would give up and leave.” Lucan sniffed himself. “Sorry, I smell a little ripe. I need to find a new place to stay and get cleaned up. Prentiss forced me back into the woods by giving all the local shops, motels, and hotels my photo.”

David didn’t pay any mind to the young man’s scent. “Who’s Prentiss? Are you in trouble?” That name seemed to ring a bell.

“I'm not a criminal, trust me. Prentiss is a Bounty Hunter who wants to take me back to the Institute in California. They think I’m dangerous, and so does he. But I’m done there, I passed all the courses, and I wasn’t even an official student. They want to cage me again, run all sorts of weird tests. I’m tired of it. I won't be treated like an animal anymore.”

David sighed. “Lucan, you’re in good company. I know the feeling. And believe me, so does Sarah.” 

“All I want is to be free and to try to find my father. He's my last … hopefully living link. I already learned about my mother. This was taken 2 years before she died.” Lucan reached into his bag briefly and pulled out the diary, he showed David her youthful photo. Lucan's mother had long, dark blonde hair, bright brown eyes, and the same wide smile as her son. In the picture, she happily showcased her new bundle of joy.

"I'm sorry, Lucan. I also know what it's like to lose a mother at a young age. She's lovely."

"Thank you." Lucan slipped it back inside.

David had to question the unusual young man, just to test his sanity. “Lucan, how come you’re not fazed by any of this?”

Lucan slowed his pace. “It’s because of  _ my _ identity. I recently learned I’m not quite … human. My mother was human, and according to her words, my father was a werewolf. She writes how much she loved him, but I also sense fear in her words. I know that sounds unbelievable too. Who knew they really existed?” Lucan peered at David to see if this news unsettled him.

David smiled as his full senses returned. “You just watched a green giant transform. And I currently keep in the company of wolves. At this point, I’m apt to believe anything. What’s one more werewolf … or demi-wolf, I should say.”

Lucan grinned. He liked David already. “Funny thing is, I don’t transform like Sarah, or even partly change. Full moons don’t particularly affect me. However, I have powerful senses and uncommon agility for an untrained man. My eyes tend to turn dark red when the wolf in me gets aroused, mostly warning of danger. It happened when I detected you … the creature … charging through the woods.”

“Looks like you inherited more human genes than a wolf. I suppose you would, considering your father is human most of the time. What’s your interest in Sarah? David pressed. A slight protective feeling came over him.

“I wanted to see if Sarah can help me learn more about my father or if she knows where to find him.”

David stopped walking momentarily. Now he remembered where he had heard Lucan’s name before. He had even met the boy briefly many years ago when several professionals were being interviewed to solve the case involving a ten-year-old feral child raised by wolves. Dr. Don Hoagland, a renowned Anthropologist, had ultimately been chosen, having a strong background and education in human behavior and other exceptional qualities considered a good match. Hoagland, a dedicated professional with no family of his own, was the one who found the boy in the Minnesota wilderness, and he had genuine affection for him. He’d even gave him the name “Lucan.”

“I remember learning about your case, and I was invited to attend a very exclusive seminar hosted by Dr. Hoagland.”

Lucan brightened. "Yes! That's Don. He's been like a father to me all this time."

David said thoughtfully. “I first observed you from a distance through a glass barrier. It’s quite a difference after ten years, a good scrub, clipped claws, and a haircut.”

Lucan smiled at the memories. “Hmm, yeah, I resisted for a while on hygiene. But Don was a stickler for it. Were you at the Institute?” Lucan looked at him inquisitively.

“I was there briefly to observe. But we never spoke.”

"Yeah, Don tends to do all the talking."

David looked the young man up and down, sizing him up and taking into account the near-miraculous change. “It would seem to me you turned out just fine. I wouldn’t say you’re … ah, dangerous.”

“I’m not, David. And according to the papers, your creature is wanted for killing two people and being a menace to society. The media can’t always be believed, and there will always be someone who will think those who are different should be locked up.”

David and Lucan shared a meaningful glance, and David's mind snapping back to the present. “We can talk about this more later, Lucan, I'd like to know more about your life when there's time to talk.” 

Right now, he needed to get back and make sure everyone was safe.

When Lucan and David finally approached Helen’s house, they caught her just as she pulled up. Only brief introductions were made, as she was angry and distraught.

“David! Thank God you’re here!” She gasped, slamming her car door. Helen revealed that D.W. Banner had run off, startled by the Hulk, and she didn’t know where he went.

David immediately regarded the damaged lab in the distance, feeling a renewed sense of guilt and regret overcome him. No matter the extenuating circumstances, the monster inside him was still responsible for trashing his sister’s expensive lab and frightening their father off.

“Where is Sarah?” David quickly asked, trying to get all the information before taking action. “Is she alright?”

“I don’t know where she is,” Helen sighed irritated, “she ran off while I was getting dressed. I’ve looked all around here and at Dad’s house. I have every farmhand searching for him on the property. I came from the town, but he's nowhere. I was about to search the woods!”

“Alright, please calm down, Helen,” David said, gently holding his sister’s arm. “Helen, I’d like you to go back to Dad’s house and keep an eye out if he returns. I’ll try to find him.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lucan offered. “I’m very good at tracking.” For the candid Lucan, it wasn’t a boast, it was a statement of fact.

Helen wearily agreed to the plan.

“Be careful out there,” Helen said, giving David a brief hug. “And you better believe we have a lot of talking to do when you and Sarah get back.” She scolded.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I’ll find Dad and bring him home,” David promised.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sarah moved swiftly through the woods in wolf form, trying to utilize her senses to the fullest. She followed the scent of the elderly man with a keenness that would make a bloodhound jealous. She just  _ had _ to find D.W. Banner. This was her fault for being stupid as usual, and for once, she had to make it right by bringing him back home safely.

She propelled further into the woods, wondering how such an old man could move so fast and walk so far. Perhaps it was due to the adrenaline rush of being free from his house and his years of backbreaking farm work that built up his stamina. Just as D.W.’s scent became fresh, the she-wolf detected something else, a gamey, animal scent. Her ears pressed flat against her skull, and she bared her fangs, preparing herself for an inevitable confrontation.

D.W. had gotten way too close to a pair of bear cubs feasting on a dead fawn. His pajamas were torn at the knee, damp and covered with bits of dirt and leaves, he’d lost one slipper. Yet, the old man smiled and looked happier than she’d ever seen him. D.W. patted one of the cubs on the head, remarking what cute and cuddly “teddy bears” they were and how little Helen would love to have one for a pet.

The mother bear, the same grizzly that Sarah had confronted a few days ago, was not pleased. She growled loudly and advanced closer. Sarah snarled and leaped in front of the D.W., temporarily putting herself between the bear and her own cubs. This made Mama Bear angrier, and she rose on hind legs. D.W. was startled and tumbled within the bear’s nest. He held a cub in an attempt to protect it from the big, bad wolf.

Claws and fangs flashed, then Sarah found herself engulfed in a bear hug. The mother bear seemed to remember her strange wolf nemesis and reacted swiftly and brutally. Her sharp teeth clenched and ripped off a layer of fur and skin from the side of the she-wolf’s head.

In turn, the she-Wolf kicked with her hind legs, thrusting her thick back claws against the bear’s inner thigh. She ripped open some of her flesh and caused a minor but messy wound. The bear loosened her grip. Sarah squirmed out of her grasp and bit down on the end of the grizzly’s snout, hard.

The bear became more frenzied in her rage, eager to protect her cubs from a perceived threat, and she found herself unable to breathe. The tussle became more violent and wild, with claws thrashing and tearing, even if each of their respective fur coats and thick hides protected from the worst of the damage.

When Sarah finally loosened her grip on the bear’s snout, the grizzly made one final move where she slammed the She-wolf down against the nearest tree trunk with her full body weight, momentarily causing Sarah’s body to bend unnaturally as her neck and head swung backward from the momentum.

In the next instant, the bear chomped down on the wolf’s ear,  _ hard. _ Sarah howled in pain as the bear took a bite. The two predators backed off from each other, having fought enough. The bear cubs had come running toward their mother, who indicated her charges to stay close and run away with her. Sarah gritted her teeth, willing herself to ignore any pain or stiffness she felt as she crawled toward D.W., flashing a look toward the bear.

The She-Wolf and the bear exchanged a look of understanding; they would take their respective charges and go.

“You …you saved me, wolf? She thought I was harming her cubs.” D.W. asked the she-wolf in a moment of clarity. “I’m sorry. Where am I? How did I get here?”

Sarah ducked her head like a nod and momentarily waited for the soreness in her back and neck to fade. She gently scooped the D.W. up into her big, furry arms and proceeded to carry him back toward the Banner farm.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucan led David back through the woods, being far more adept at picking up certain kinds of trails and even traces of Sarah and D.W.’s scent. David found himself somewhat awestruck at how Lucan could pinpoint even the tiniest, most subtle disturbances in the dirt and foliage. Lucan also noticed certain conditions about tree bark or water droplets that could give a clue.

The sun just began to rise, indicating how much time had passed. David could only hope that his father hadn’t injured himself or encountered any kind of trouble out in the woods. He continued to follow Lucan with the confidence that the young man would use his unique talents to lead him to his father.

Eventually, they came upon a disturbing scene. Lucan immediately inspected the area for clues. They found traces of blood, and bits of fur attached to small pieces of torn skin, and enough claw marks and paw indents in the ground to make it clear that two beasts had gone at it.

“Sarah was definitely here,” Lucan announced after a moment. He held up pieces of fur. “This is her white fur.”

“Yes … it is,” David said, his anxiety mounting. “And the blood?”

“Most likely, that is hers too, it’s all in the same general area where they fought.” Lucan dipped two fingertips onto the blood and sniffed it carefully. "Yes, this is hers."

“Who did Sarah fight?” David’s mind fell blank with awkward questions that he should’ve known the answers too. All he could do was wonder if his stubborn father, in his delirium, tried to attack Sarah, and she retaliated.

Lucan wiped his hands on a large leaf and pointed to the dirt. “Check out those large prints.”

“A bear?” David blinked.

Lucan picked up a blue wool slipper. “Yes. That fallen tree is where her cubs slept. Does this belong to your father?”

David took the slipper, his breath caught in his chest as he feared the worst, but there was no sign of blood on it or the area around it. He didn’t see any torn clothing to suggest his father was attacked. 

“Yes, Lucan. It does!”

“I believe he is unharmed for now, David. None of the blood is his,” Lucan confirmed assuredly as he slowly circled the battle scene. “I only smell the mother bear’s blood and Sarah’s wolf blood. Perhaps … Sarah was protecting your father from a bear attack?”

“You have amazing senses. You're probably right. Sarah would do that. She's tried to protect me too.”

David looked past the trees warily, making sure that no other animals would ascend upon them, then he stared at the ground again. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a specific spot, a larger piece of white-silvery fur resting in blood. He knelt closer, realizing it wasn’t just fur. It looked distinctly like part of a wolf ear, as though this piece had been bitten off.

“It seems that Sarah picked up your father and carried him that way,” Lucan pointed, “The only tracks leading away are hers, not human. She’s headed back toward his farmhouse. Come on!”

David nodded firmly, and they hurried back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Helen did a complete double-take when she first spotted a wolf-like beast tromping toward her, carrying her father in its arms. She remained frozen to the spot for a split instant, unsure whether to pull her Dad’s shotgun off the wall. She was reminded of what David had told her about Sarah’s werewolf nature.

Helen continued to stare in mortified curiosity and fascination as the She-Wolf came uncomfortably close. Still, all she did was gently set the old man down in the rickety, rocking chair on the porch. Helen wasted no time moving to her father’s side, checking him over briefly, then turned to regard the giant wolf-beast.

Helen quickly noted that some horrendous ordeal took place due to the bloodstains on the wolf’s fur. The fact that her father seemed utterly unharmed, though, spoke volumes.

Had Sarah protected him from another animal? How did she end up in such a state? Helen also noticed her right ear. It looked like it had been torn off. Helen nodded thanks, unable to find her voice. The She-Wolf raised its snout and returned the gesture, then moved away. She headed back in the direction of Helen’s house.

“Come on, Dad,” Helen gently helped him stand, opening the door and urging him to enter. “Let’s get you back in here, there we go … I’ll have David give you a warm bath.”

“Where … where is David? I couldn’t find him! The green creature chased him away. I looked everywhere for him.” D.W. said with tears in his eyes. "I think the bears ate him."

Helen wiped her eyes. “Dad, David is fine! The creature is gone.”

Fifteen minutes later, David and Lucan arrived at D.W.’s house. David felt overjoyed and relieved to see his father unharmed and, once again, settled indoors. Helen pulled him aside and related that their father ran off into the woods to save him from the Hulk. David nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. He put on a smile and went over to hug D.W.

"Hi dad, thank you for trying to find me."

“David! I found you! I scared the green man away, didn’t I? Remember when that mangy dog with rabies had you cornered in the barn?”

“Yes, Dad. I remember. You saved me then too. Here, Dad, I think you lost this,” David said as he helped his father put his missing shoe back on.

D.W.’s smile faded as he glanced up at Lucan and rose angrily. “You! I told you to stop coming around here, ya damn hippie! My Helen is going to finish college, and you’re not gonna sponge off her and take advantage of her innocence, do you hear me!”

Lucan slowly inched back, he wasn’t offended or scared of the old man, his face only betrayed pity. “I’m not that man, sir. My name is Lucan, and I’m a friend of David's.”

D.W. stared at the young man’s earnest dark eyes and somehow felt relaxed, lucidity appeared on his face, and he lowered himself back in the chair.

“Yes … of course, I’m sorry, young man. Helen dumped that horrible boyfriend years ago. How could I mistake you for him?” He said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lucan said and patted his shoulder. “David, Is Sarah here, too?” Lucan asked.

“She was here, in her wolf form,” Helen replied, clearly still shaken by what she saw. “She brought Dad home, and she went back toward my house. She looked like she might have been hurt, but I couldn’t just leave Dad here alone.”

“You stay here with your father,” Lucan urged David when he looked like he might go. “I’ll find her.”

“She might be hurt,” David reminded him. He knew better than anyone how quickly Sarah could heal, but seeing an actual piece of her ear in the woods concerned him greatly. There was no way to know if a severed body part could heal or replenish itself, or how her chemically altered body would respond.

“Your dad and sister need to be here,” Lucan said. "Us wolves take good care of each other." He smiled.

“Young man … Lucan, please take care of the wolves.” D.W. said cryptically. “They are special creatures. Don’t let anyone hurt the white one that brought me here.”

Lucan grinned. “I always do, sir. I will make sure the she-wolf is safe.”

Helen stared at her father, amazed at his sudden awareness. It was the best he'd displayed in a month. She rose from the couch. “Lucan, thank you for all your help. I’m sorry we met under these circumstances. It’s been a crazy night  _ and _ morning. Yes, please try and help Sarah, I have medical supplies in a black bag in the dining cabinet. Please bring it with you. I’ll make us all some breakfast.”

“Thank you. Of course, Miss Banner. I will.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Upon returning to Helen’s house, Sarah immediately changed back into human form and hopped into the shower. She thoroughly washed off lingering bloodstains. The hot, soapy water flushed some minor irritants out of a couple of more significant wounds that hadn’t fully healed yet. By the time her shower was finished, she was not only clean but in perfect health, with every inch of her skin freshly intact without a trace of a scab or scar.

After she finished drying and getting dressed, she grabbed a hairbrush that Helen had given her and looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. That’s when she noticed her right ear.

Sarah set the brush down and angled her head to get a better look. Part of it was missing. She knew that her ear was much larger when she was a wolf, but the missing top portion carried over into her human form. She remembered in her battle with the bear when her ear was enveloped in pain. There was no longer any sign of blood or scarring. Now, it looked  _ almost _ like a seamless birth defect, except further scrutiny, revealed tooth marks.

“Oh God… why didn’t it heal fully?” Sarah self-consciously brushed her hair again, styling it in such a way that covered both ears neatly.

“Hello? Sarah? Are you here.” She heard a male voice calling her name, and it wasn’t David.

She peered out of her room, surprised to see who it was. “Lucan? Is that really you? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you are okay. We are all worried about you. Helen told me to bring back a medical kit.”

“I’m okay. I don’t need medical care. I’m all healed up … almost.”

Lucan looked her arms and face over. “Wow! Not even a nick or scratch … except …well, even your ear mostly healed up. That’s remarkable.”

“How many times am I going to run into that dumb bear? The next time she’s gonna be my dinner.” Sarah muttered.

“Hey, remember this rule of the woods, sometimes you eat the bear, and sometimes the bear eats you.” Lucan attempted humor.

Sarah cracked a smile and sighed. “I’ve really made a mess of everything.”

When she didn’t elaborate, Lucan shrugged. “It can’t be that bad. You saved an old man’s life. Helen is flustered and angry about many issues, but I sense she’s extremely grateful. Come on, they want to see you.” 

Lucan peered at her. “Does your ear hurt?”

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s fine.”

Before she could stop him, Lucan reached over and gently brushed some of her hair back with his fingertips, stealing a quick glance. She balked at his touch and lightly slapped his hand away, shoving her hair back in place and putting her hand over the injured ear. “Just leave it alone … please.” she quietly growled, moving past him toward the living room. Lucan followed her silently, understanding her self-conscious discomfort and choosing to respect her wishes.

“I would still like to talk to you first if it’s okay,” Lucan said as they sat down on the couch. “Please, it’s vital to me. You might be able to help.”

“Okay. What do you want to ask me?”

Lucan pulled out his mother’s tattered journal. Its binding was reinforced with newer duct tape. The name “Marian,” written in delicate cursive, faded across the center. 

“This belonged to my mother. See this inscription?” he pointed to the inner flap, “It says she wanted me to have it when I was an adult. She wrote "My Baby" because she hadn't decided on a name. I didn’t see this journal until I found my Grandfather a few months ago. It tells me so much about her. She doesn't say much about my father. I get the sense that she was afraid of him somehow. But I know why. I’m still trying to find out who my father is and where I can find him.”

Sarah nodded. “What does this have to do with me? I don’t really know you or anything about your parents.”

“My mother,” he indicated the journal, “was a normal human. My father was a … werewolf.” 

Sarah stared at him like he’d grown a third nostril. He met her gaze evenly, and Sarah found herself believing every word. The more Lucan gazed into her eyes, the more she felt that he wasn’t trying to bother her or jerk her around. He earnestly desired to find out about his heritage, and his parents, as though it was the only thing on the planet that he wanted.

“You’re half-werewolf?” Sarah deadpanned, still trying to absorb that startling revelation. “I don’t get it … I mean, what are you? Were you at Doctor Esben’s hidden lab? Are you one of his... rejects? You really don't seem like one.” She winced as the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Who is Doctor Esben?” Lucan asked, perplexed. “What is a reject? I’m known publicly as the wild or feral child who was raised in the woods by a wolf pack. I was taken to an institution and trained to live in a “civilized” society. ”

Sarah did a double-take. “No, kidding? I didn’t know Esben worked with children, maybe you escaped and forgot…”

“No, Sarah, I never escaped any secret labs. My earliest memories were with the wolves in Minnesota for the first ten years of my life.”

Sarah was still unconvinced. “You say you’re a part werewolf, but you don’t know who Esben was?”

“No. I mean, does Dr. Esben have some monopoly on the werewolf population? Who was he?”

“He…” Sarah averted her gaze briefly. “He’s the reason I am a werewolf.”

“I don’t understand.”

A moment of puzzled silence passed between them. Sarah’s mind flashed back to the feral werewolf she had encountered at the diner in Texas, who’d eaten Esben right in front of her. That werewolf had been a hunter assigned to go after her personally. After a conversation with David, she had later discovered that the man was a natural werewolf, and Esben used his DNA in his werewolf experiments. 

If Lucan didn’t know Esben, nor had he heard of his lab or what went on there, that meant he came from another natural werewolf. Were there more out there? She supposed there had to be, it was short-sighted to think that Dylan Hunter had been the only one.

“So you’re telling me you are a real…  _ half-breed? _ ” She winced, not liking the way that rolled off her tongue. It almost sounded demeaning. “I mean, you were  _ born _ this way? You weren’t just injected with venom as an adult to become wolf-like?”

“I don’t know what you mean by,  _ venom _ , I have always been this way,” Lucan answered. “I always thought that I had wolf characteristics because I grew up in the forest and learned from them. I developed all kinds of animal instincts to survive. But according to my mother’s journal,” he tapped the book, “I was born with all of those senses already… because my father was a werewolf.”

Sarah tensed when he leaned in close, but quickly realized he was only trying to show her his pendant. “See right here?” He turned it to the flat side and pointed just below something engraved. “This is what’s left of my Grandfather’s watch. He gave it to my mother soon after I was born.”

“Doesn’t look like much of a watch now,” Sarah asked with a frown. She focused intently on the marks, observing the details without needing a magnifier's aid once her eyes adjusted. Regular humans didn’t possess this capability.

“What happened to it? How did you get it?”

“I don’t know, this is all that’s left. I used to play with it when I was very young. The teachers at the Institute would hide it from me and see if I could find it.” He grinned briefly at the memory, then grew serious. “It took a long time, but it helped me find my Grandfather just before he died. He was very sick. His lungs were damaged from smoking pipes and cigars. He’d spent the last years of his life drinking and smoking because he had nothing else, not after my Grandmother and mother died.”

Lucan’s voice cracked, and tears formed in his eyes. “He said if only he’d known about me and met me sooner… he would have taken better care of himself. If he had just known he’d had a grandson… he would have wanted to have more time with me, before...”

Sarah found she couldn’t look away from his face now. Raw emotions welled up inside of her. She still felt the pain of losing her father, hearing the news that her mother had died, and witnessing James take his own life. She hadn’t fully faced all of those emotions yet. There was a part of her that didn’t want to allow herself to go there. Despite David and even Helen’s advice, she was still in denial, refusing to face reality.

“I’m sorry, Lucan. I can sort of understand you. I lost my family, too. My parents were killed in a car accident.” She didn’t want to mention anything about the hospital or her mother’s coma. “My brother killed himself not too long ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucan told her with feeling. “You have your family's memories, in here,” Lucan pointed to his forehead, “and in here.” He tapped his chest, just above his heart. “Those you get to keep with you, just like my Grandfather now lives on in me. And,” he indicated the journal, “my mother’s words still live on through this.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, her voice rough with emotion. “I’ll always keep them in here.” She placed her hand over her heart. They exchanged a meaningful gaze, a shared pain that seemed to lessen as a wordless acknowledgment passed between them.

“So you saw me out in the woods, and you thought I could tell you about werewolves because I am one,” Sarah concluded slowly, trying to get them off the painful subject of lost family members. 

“Yeah. I still have a chance to know my father, and I’m trying to find out where he might be and how I can reach him.” Lucan’s expression turned hopeful. His eyes gleamed with such an eager, childlike longing that Sarah couldn’t help but melt inside. “Do you know if there are any other werewolves out there? Do you know how I might be able to find them?”

“Lucan,” Sarah sighed, “I don’t know what’s going on here. I didn’t even know… that half-werewolves could exist. I’ve barely even considered natural werewolves, I only know what Esben did to me and his other test subjects. It was horrible.” 

Lucan tentatively reached out and patted her hand, letting the touch linger. “One day, you’ll have to tell me all about it. I feel so terrible for you and those others who underwent experiments.”

Sarah slowly eased her hand out from under his, feeling her cheeks flare. “Yeah, I’d like to talk to someone else about it too. Someone who could understand what it feels like to be caged, treated like an animal.”

“I was, to an extent, but that was because I acted like a wild animal as a child. But I had someone, a mentor who’s stayed by my side ever since and showed patience and kindness. He’s like a father to me. I suppose it’s the same for you and David? I’m sure he can relate to at least some of this craziness too.”

Having never considered David to be a mentor, Sarah nodded. She'd basically considered him just a fugitive scientist who got stuck with her.  _ “But he took me under his wing and into his home private home …”  _ She thought. David had to work hard to earn her trust, and now she had totaled his sister’s expensive lab. Would David ever trust  _ her  _ again?

Sarah didn’t get the same vibe from Lucan that she had felt from Esben’s rejects. Most of them had been grotesque abominations resulting from failures to alter werewolfism in a way that balanced with human biology. Many of them were mentally unstable, too. This man was definitely no reject. He didn’t reek of venomous blood that contained inhuman scents and strange mutations. He was wholly natural even if he was unusual… and there was something very appealing about him.

When it was made clear the discussion came to a standstill, Lucan urged her to get going. Helen and David would wonder where they were. By the time they’d arrived at D.W.’s house, Sarah seemed to have gotten over her mood, even if she self-consciously kept her hand over her hair to prevent it from blowing in the breeze. Lucan kept pace calmly beside her. When she caught his eye, he touched his ear then put a finger to his lips, indicating he wouldn’t reveal the injury. When she and Lucan went inside, she dropped her hand, trying to appear normal.

D.W. and David were seated in the living room, sipping coffee while Helen cooked a large breakfast. D.W., having only known Lucan for less than ten minutes, brightened up.

“Look, David, your friend's back, and he brought his little girlfriend. Hello Lucan!”

Lucan smiled and took a seat beside David. He began to make light conversation with D.W., asking him to describe the farmwork he used to do. Sarah froze and turned scarlet from D.W.’s remark, but before she denied it, David rose and gently led her to the kitchen.

“What happened out there, Sarah?” David asked softly. Sarah caught a glimpse of Helen, who stopped cooking momentarily to peer at them.

“I found your Dad and brought him back. That’s it,” Sarah shrugged.

“That’s hardly  _ it _ , Sarah. I’d like to know everything that happened in the woods. I can’t get a straight story from my father.” Helen insisted. 

Sarah looked at Helen, swallowed, and took a step toward her. “Helen, I’m so sorry about what happened. I’m sorry about your lab, and I’m sorry about all of this.” Sarah then looked at David. “I owe you an apology, too… it’s  _ my _ fault you changed into the Hulk. All I had to do was just go to bed and wait a few hours, and you would’ve given me a tour of the lab.”

David smiled lightly but shook his head disappointed, and Sarah realized she hated to ever see him that way. The man had more than enough to deal with.

Helen shut the oven burners and started putting the mountains of scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and sausages she’d made into serving dishes. David beelined to finish up with all the toast. 

Helen struggled to keep her composure. “I lost  _ thousands of dollars _ of equipment that I can’t afford to get back. Not anytime time soon with the extra bills piling up. All my work was on it, thankfully I had made back up copies. And those fire ants, they weren’t there for show. I was testing their poison to see if I can create a non-toxic chemical that’ll drive them away from the farms. Let’s just hope they don’t destroy all the farms in the vicinity.” Helen stormed off, balancing the serving dishes, and Lucan jumped up to help her set the table.

Sarah glanced at David for support. “I said I was sorry.” She offered in a whisper.

David put a dish with a stack of sliced toast in her hands and guided her toward the dining room. “Merely saying your sorry is not always enough. Give her a little time. I already calmed her down, and most of the destruction was  _ my  _ fault. She knows that. I shouldn’t have startled you coming in.”

With everyone seated at the table, they all passed around the food and filled their plates. Helen watched her Dad smiling, chatting with Lucan, even if he called him David a few times. Somehow Lucan had enchanted him, and it was almost as if D.W. were back to his old self. Helen sighed and gazed at Sarah, who sat eating quietly and as far from her as possible.

Helen scooted to her side. “Sarah, thank you. You saved my father and brought him back safe and unharmed” She forced down tears. “That’s what I care about the most. We’ll worry about… the other details later. I noticed you looked worse for wear earlier.” She and David exchanged a brief, meaningful glance.

“I had a brief tussle with a bear, that’s all,” Sarah said snippily. “I’m fine.” Sarah quickly finished her meal and thinking twice, brought her dishes to the sink, and washed them. David and Helen were on her tail.

“Are you sure?” David held her shoulder, trying to give her a once-over with his medically trained eyes as she balked and moved back a bit. He tried to peer at her ears, but they were conveniently covered with her hair. “Sarah, why don’t you take a seat and let me take a quick look at you, okay? We’ll go to another room with Helen.”

“No, David, I … ”

“I second that,” Helen stated firmly. “Lucan’s keeping dad company.” She motioned at Lucan to give them some time. He nodded and waved. Lucan sincerely enjoyed D.W.’s farm stories and had also learned of his first adventure with David and the Hulk, and sadly, the details of the nearly twenty-five-year rift between father and son. 

Helen closed the shutters that exposed the dining room. She grabbed a nearby chair and set it in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Sit,” she told Sarah in a tone that invited no room for argument.

Sarah sighed and sat in the chair, though to her credit, she maintained a straight posture and simply sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap like a mature adult. David gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to look at her left side. He gingerly pushed her hair, noting with relief that that ear looked fine.

He gently gripped her chin again to angle her head in a position where he could look at her right ear. He had a feeling something was wrong when he met resistance from Sarah. It definitely appeared that a chunk had been torn away. At first glance, it looked almost like the ear had been naturally formed that way due to the cleanly sealed skin. As a skilled professional, he noticed more, such as areas where the cartilage had been damaged.

“Does this ear hurt?” David asked and slightly moved it around.

“No.” Sarah stiffened, her body language making it clear she wanted him to finish scrutinizing it and leave her alone.

“Well, it looks like it’s healed up as much as it’s going to.” David lightly felt the injured area with his fingertips, doing a final assessment, then let go of her chin. He silently decided that Sarah should have a few hats to wear in public if that would make her more comfortable, maybe gloves, if she wanted to hide her unusual body temperature. However, that would probably attract more attention to her. It’d be easier to just say she had a moderate case of a rare skin condition, like erythromelalgia.

David would ask Helen to take Sarah into town within the next day or two for some clothing, he was sure it would do Sarah a world of good. It would also give him a chance to get more acquainted with Lucan, who was getting along wonderfully with his Dad. David hadn’t seen D.W. this quiet and peaceful since David’s own arrival.

“Sarah,” David said slowly, “Lucan and I saw the woods where you fought the bear. There was a lot of blood. Some of it was yours, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I’m okay, David. Everything’s healed up now.”

David wasn’t prepared to leave that to chance. There were still aspects he didn’t fully understand about Sarah’s unique biology, especially since her ear appeared permanently damaged. “I would prefer to give you a full physical. This shouldn’t take too long  _ if _ you cooperate,” he told her in a mildly stern tone.

For a long moment, Sarah sat there stubbornly. David locked eyes with her firmly until she faltered. Sarah begrudgingly stood, walking toward one of the other rooms where it was agreed they could have some privacy, and Sarah could lie back comfortably. It was the best they had in place of a medical examination room, at least.

After breakfast was cleared, Helen discussed how Sarah could compensate for the damage she’d caused to the lab and the lost fire ants. Helen managed to salvage a bunch that crawled around the room, but most of the ants were dead or lost now. Eventually, she would have to order more, and they were expensive.

David insisted on doing his part to help clean up the mess and repair the damages as best he could since a lot of it was also the Hulk’s fault. However, both he and Helen agreed that Sarah shouldn’t get a free pass. Lucan offered to stay and help as thanks for the meal, and David enthusiastically agreed. They also felt the Bounty Hunter would never think to find Lucan here unless he started searching the local farms.

Sarah would spend the day with D.W. while everyone else helped clean up and repair the lab. At first, Sarah grumbled, but she quickly established a routine of sitting and briefly talking to him. Sarah made sure he went to the bathroom when he was supposed to and walked him around the farm with him if he became too agitated. She made a big lunch, setting some sandwiches and salad aside in the fridge if anyone came inside for food.

D.W. eventually fell asleep in his recliner, and Sarah dozed off on the couch. It was the first time she’d fallen asleep since the previous night, and she once again slipped into a disturbing dream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once again, Sarah found herself caged in Esben’s lab. Her arm throbbed sharply from where she had just been injected with a long needle filled with a light toxin and acidic compound. It was to test her regenerative factor and her veins and muscle tissues' endurance.

She trembled and shivered, having no choice but to endure as the chemicals passed through her entire circulatory system three times, stinging and burning her insides. Esben seemed delighted, noting that her tissues not only withstood the burn but repaired any damage they sustained. The pain decreased with each cycle as her blood, and immune system kicked into gear and diluted it.

When Sarah’s body finally stopped aching, Tasha raised her arm to inject another potent dose. 

“This is your fault, you know,” She gloated. “You inserted your venom into someone else, remember?”

Tasha’s face morphed into that of the mysterious figure she had seen in her last dream.

Sarah sat up straight, panting. It took a moment to reorient herself to her surroundings in D.W.’s living room. Thankfully, he was still fast asleep and hadn’t even stirred. She busied herself in the kitchen, making a large dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. It was a meal she’d often made for her family, and they’d loved it. Lucan, Helen, and David all entered just as Sarah finished cooking.

Sarah had mostly forgotten about the dream as she helped Helen and David serve the food. Everyone chatted idly while they ate, and they were all impressed with her culinary skills and helped themselves to seconds. Sarah was relieved to hear that most of the lab's damage had been repaired, and Helen had even managed to get a replacement order for her computer set up. It seemed that her insurance would cover a portion of the repair costs.

“So… what’s the gameplan for tomorrow?” Sarah finally asked as she helped clear the dishes.

David scraped off the last of the dishes and rinsed them to place in the dishwasher.

“Tomorrow morning, Helen’s going to take you into town to get some new clothes and any toiletries you might need. After that,” he looked at her carefully, “now that Helen’s lab is back in working order, I thought I would give you a more thorough examination.”

Sarah stared at him. “You mean the lab testing.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought we’d be done with that kind of thing for a while after my last checkup,” Sarah sighed.

“Sarah, you knew we were gonna do this eventually. I already explained that I need to take a few samples to better understand how your organs work. It’s the only way I can possibly help you find a cure.”

Sarah opened her mouth, as though about to give some kind of retort or possibly accuse him of something again, but she caught herself. She lowered her gaze, as though working through some internal conflict, then finally consented.

“Okay. As long as you don’t cut me open or inject me with anything that hurts, you can take samples from me tomorrow.”

David nodded gravely. “I’ll see to it that the preparations are made. In the meantime, you ought to get to bed. Helen wants to leave bright and early.”

“Yeah, bed,” Sarah almost gulped.

“Is something wrong?” David eyed her reaction.

“No … well,” Sarah finally admitted, “I’ve had the dreams every time I fall asleep.”

David recalled the nightmare he’d awoken her from the previous night. “What kind of dreams?”

“Some nightmares and some weird ones. James was in one of them. And I keep dreaming about being trapped in Esben’s lab again.”

“You’re still mourning the loss of your brother,” David said, “and you’re probably flashing back to Esben’s lab because you keep thinking about my examination.” He patted her arm. “I truly can relate, Sarah. At one point, I kept having such fierce nightmares I would turn into the Hulk before I could fully wake up.”

Sarah whistled, amazed. There was so much about David that she didn’t know nor had bothered to ask. Sarah often assumed everyone desired the same privacy as her. Sarah now realized that some of the barriers she placed were due to her selfishness. During a particularly ugly argument in their teens, James had told her, “It’s not all about  _ you _ , Sarah! You take, and take, and take but never give an inch. Mom and Dad bend over backward to make you comfortable. Stop being so damn selfish!” James had been right all along, even if he behaved the same sometimes. But her immature stubbornness refused to see it.

“Wow. That’s crazy. How did you stop the nightmares, David?” Sarah finally asked, genuinely curious.

“I used a lot of methods. I learned calming techniques, I tried hypnotism, herbal remedies. One time I went the Esben route and injected myself with something I thought would suppress the anger that released Hulk.” David hung his head. “But that took me to a dark place.”

“Like Jekyll and Hyde?” Sarah offered.

“Exactly. Thankfully the Hulk’s healing properties reduced the effect until it disappeared. But I could’ve killed people.” David cleared his thoughts.

I can share the calming methods with you if your nightmares don’t let up. They were the most effective for me. For now, just try to think happy thoughts before you go to bed, or try reading some poetry or something, okay? The more you get to know Helen, you’ll see she’s a well-rounded woman, and not all about science and farming. She minored in World Literature, and Dad still has a lot of her books. She'd often said if the science thing doesn’t work out, she’ll become a Librarian.”

“Okay,” Sarah cracked a smile and nodded. “I’ll… try to find something relaxing to focus on. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dylan Hunter double-checked the address he was given as he sat silently in the back of a cab. It was an odd-sounding address to a clearly remote location, either a cottage or an old farmhouse.

Hunter's flight back to the United States had been uneventful, even if it had technically begun being knocked out, blind-folded, and dumped off on a dead-end road about two miles from the airport… with everything he would need in a large black duffel bag on the ground beside him. 

Ida was thorough. He had to give her that. She’d given him a shaving kit, a spare set of clothes, three vials filled with the liquid capsules, a wad of cash amounting to about 1,000 dollars, and of course, his plane tickets. But Ida wasn’t about to take the chance of him remembering her location. She made sure her goons didn’t let him see the outside of her mansion or any land markers between it and the airport. But it was too late. Hunter had managed to memorize some of the garden maze's layout and specific details of the mansion’s exterior after his unsuccessful escape.

Sitting near a dozen other passengers on the plane had been a decent test for how well his “medicine” suppressed the undesired side-effects of werewolfism. He already stood out like a sore thumb from his height and brawniness and the slight bruises on his face. The fantastic healing factor was one of the perks of being a werewolf unless, of course, he came in contact with pure silver.

Hunter ignored the tired passengers as much as most of them ignored him, though he almost pitied their ignorance. If it had been a full moon, it would have been disastrous for everyone, and they had no way of knowing what kind of beast they were sitting near. He took the time to catch up on much-needed sleep.

Getting through customs upon arrival had resulted in a brief delay because there had been no record of Hunter leaving the U.S. He insisted they must have been mistaken, knowing it wouldn’t end well for him if he admitted he had been smuggled out of America after being captured.

Remarkably, Hunter was soon told by the Customs Manager that there had been an error in their records. He was encouraged to move along quickly. Ida Olsen's hand really did stretch far. She had either bribed or threatened the worried-looking man to have the records changed.

How did such a self-isolating, reclusive person keep finding the means to influence what around the world? How many people worked for her? 

"The privilege of the elites. They rule everything." Hunter thought.

He had speculated that Ida had to employ a network who answered directly to her. He understood how the threat of just a few sinister figures lurking in the shadows could be far scarier than an entire army. 

As per Ida’s orders, Hunter had the Taxi stop within a half-mile from the hideout. He paid the driver generously to wait for the next hour and gave him a large tip for not irritating him with useless chit-chat. The driver was grateful to oblige and settled for a nap.

Within ten minutes, Hunter walked up the pathway toward the front door and was nearly launched backward by the disgusting odor and an intense awareness of another werewolf presence in the vicinity, but this one was an abomination.

“You poor bastard, Lance.” Hunter groaned. “Can’t say you didn’t deserve it.”

He rapped his knuckles on the weathered door. When no-one came, he grasped the doorknob to enter, and the door suddenly opened.

A sinewy, yet slender man answered. His head was freshly clean-shaven, he wore black jeans and a white T-shirt under a leather vest. His crooked nose indicated that it had been broken more than once. This was augmented by a large scar that connected the corner of his left eye to the side of his mouth like a lightning bolt. 

“So you're the famous Goliath.” Hunter acknowledged stonily. Despite his height, he had to look up to stare the 7-foot Goliath in the eye.

“Yeah. Dylan Hunter? I see the slight resemblance to Lance, but not much. You must be the  _ handsome _ one.”

Hunter smirked. "I guess I am. We're half-brothers."

“Fine, get in here.” Goliath turned and moved further inside, revealing the word “Wolfganger” in large, blood-red lettering on the back of his jacket. Hunter rolled his eyes at the stupid name then took the cue to shut the door.

“What’s all this?” Hunter pointed to the mesh wire net, among other familiar torturous devices lying around the apartment. The smell and wolf force was almost unbearable to his senses, and he swallowed back the urge to puke. Hunter knew right away the devices were courtesy of Esben's former lab.

“I'd think you'd be familiar with these tools. It's all stuff to keep your brother obedient,” Goliath said. “Look, I was told to let you see him for yourself.” He hesitated in front of a heavily padlocked bedroom door and pulled out some keys to open them.

“You might want to step back.” He warned.

“Let me worry about that. Just open the door.”

Goliath grunted, then readied himself and flung the door open, taking a hasty step backward.

The grotesque, half-man half-wolf figure burst from the enclosed space like a bat out of hell. Goliath yelled at the creature to sit and stay put, but it ignored him and bounded around Hunter.

"Watch out! He's not wearing the muzzle!" 

Goliath prepared to move, ready to throw the net over the beast, but hesitated. Somehow, the wolfman became less menacing the more it sniffed Hunter. Finally, it barked in an almost friendly way, prancing about the newcomer like an overgrown, hideous puppy.

Hunter could do nothing but stare for a full minute as the creature sat on its haunches in front of him. Hunter slowly knelt down to its level. “My God, Eric … Lance … is that really you?”

Lance made a hoarse barking noise, his thickened tongue actively flicking about as saliva drooled from the corners of his mouth. He wore torn, blood-stained rags. Hunter frowned. Even when he busted out of most of his clothes during a transformation, he had vague recollections of completely stripping them off.

“I once swore I never wanted to see you again for joining this stupid, damn gang and even killing children,” Hunter said, his voice severe, “but I’d rather you be a heartless, murdering punk than like this. Even you don’t deserve this living hell.”

Lance didn’t seem to understand a word he said and just curiously pawed at him. He refrained from attacking due to his recognition and a sense that Hunter was a wolf, albeit a different kind.

Goliath didn’t appreciate Hunter’s opinion of his organization but refrained from commenting. “Alright, you’ve seen him. You happy now?”

“No, I am _not_ _happy_ ,” Hunter stated, and rose up, turning away from the monstrous form to face the only full human in the room … if Goliath could be called that. “I came here to see how this genetically altered venom reacts to different people. Esben kept his failed experiments under lock and key and only had me hunt Miss Perfect Subject Seven. Most of the rejects fled after she escaped ."

Hunter felt moisture across his fingers. He swiped his hand out from under Lance's rancid, sticky tongue and whacked his head. Lance leaped back and whimpered. Goliath stared, amazed at Lance's swift obedience.

"Look at 'em! He doesn't even put up a fight with you. I can't live like this forever. He's  _ your _ family, you take him!" Goliath sneered.

Hunter wiped his hand on his jeans. "No way. I can't let these rejects roam around."

“Ain’t you being a hypocrite? I heard things about you.” Goliath narrowed his eyes. "You're just as much a beast as Lance."

Hunter shook his head. “But I'm not a product of a mad scientist. Werewolves, real ones  _ do _ exist. I'm gunning for them too. There's a possibility I’ll be cured one day. Until then,…” Hunter trailed off.

“You’re just another lapdog for that Ice Queen Ida.” Goliath finished. “Look, man, you’ve seen your brother. If there's nothing else, we _ both _ have vital matters to attend to.”

Hunter nodded gravely, his mouth a grim line. “I'll be back to check on both of you later.”

“That isn’t your concern. You know what your job is.” Lance gripped his arm. "Wait, since you're so good at keeping him under control, mind gettin' him back that cage?"

Hunter grunted and faced Lance. He gripped the chain off the floor that was attached to the monstrosity's neck, but Lance wouldn't budge no matter how much he tugged. He glared at Goliath. "Got anything to lure 'im in?"

Goliath stomped to the long freezer in the back of the kitchen. He put on black rubber gloves and for kicks pulled out a female arm.

He snickered as he placed it near Goliath. "Lance likes frozen treats. He'll be having his dinner soon, don't wanna stuff him. That'll do."

Hunter gazed at Goliath, disgusted. "You psycho."

Goliath dangled the arm three feet from Lance. The monster rushed at him, fangs dripping, and claws out, and he smacked him and hauled the chain.

"You wait! Wait! Follow me! This way." Goliath backed toward the room and again. Hunter peered inside and had to control his gag reflex when he saw the full condition of it. Splatters of old and fresh blood mingled with crusted and smeared feces, Urine-soaked newspapers stuck to the filthy wood floors, and sawdust layered the floor and walls. Dylan stood back, desiring a long, hot, soapy shower just from looking at it. 

Goliath tossed the arm into the cage, and Lance dove straight for it and clamped his wide mouth down on the slender fingers. Goliath swiftly bolted the cage shut and came out.

"Happy as a clam now."

"I don't even wanna know where you got that arm," Hunter said quietly.

"Relax, we're on contract, we're not serial killers. I have a good deal with the morgue. They give me all the John and Jane Doe's if you slip them enough cash."

"Those people still have families looking for them. If there were crimes committed against them, they could still be solved, and the bodies won't have to be buried in

a Potter's field." Hunter admonished.

"Don't get all high and mighty!" Goliath leaned down over Huner and poked his chest. "You  _ ate _ our damn boss alive!"

The psycho had gotten him there. "That was my alter-ego. Don't think I wasn't horrified and sick from it. Esben was a puppet. Now you're dealing directly with the big boss."

Goliath cursed. "Just what the hell is your job here anyway?"

Hunter gave Goliath a look that would freeze the blood.

“My _ job _ is to put down these freaks and find Subject Seven again. I don't particularly love my brother, but I'll give you one chance to keep him in line. When that insane witch gives the cure, I'll be back to see if Lance can be cured too. But, the first time I hear the slightest  _ hint _ that he’s gotten out of line or harmed anyone…” Hunter’s eyes narrowed, “I will come and put him down myself. We clear?”

Goliath backed up. “Crystal.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Several days had passed since Henry had been ordered to vacate the premises during Dylan Hunter's visit, but he had been indoors ever since. Surprisingly, killing time alone with no-one except Lance as his roommate wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought.

They got used to each other, and for Henry, it was almost like being housebound with a big, ugly pet. Henry made it a habit to keep a muzzle on the creature most of the time, except during feeding, as he did not want to risk being infected by venom due to a playful or accidental bite.

Goliath finally returned, dragging a terrified child in his arms. The kid definitely had been separated from his mother without consent, and he was frightened to death. He looked no older than six.

“Here.” Goliath shoved the kid to Henry. “He’s your son, take him.”

Henry took the child by reflex, then stared down at him with disdain. The child sort of resembled him. But for the most part, he was a male version of Tasha with those conniving, blue catty-eyes. The boy wept harder, clearly not liking the sight of his father any more than Goliath.

“I don’t even know the little twerp’s name,” Henry finally said, holding his son at arm’s length as though being forced to deal with a fungus.

“Peter. Just keep an eye on the kid, keep him alive, and make sure he doesn’t run away. Remember, this is leverage to get his mother for the boss, nothing more.”

Henry’s nose wrinkled. “If you managed to get your paws on the kid, how come you didn’t get Tasha?”

Goliath’s mouth twisted into a menacing grin. “The idea is to put fear into the mom’s head. We created a diversion in the supermarket just long enough to grab him and leave a note in her cart. It’ll be enough to scare the hell out of her, and she’ll come here because we told her too. It'll be your family reunion!"

"I can't wait." Henry gritted his teeth. He'd hoped never to see that blonde broad again. "What if she gets the police involved?

"She won't dare. Remember the paperwork I gave you,” Goliath said pointedly, “you appear to have full custody of the child now. She can’t contest that without drawing a lot of unwanted attention to herself … especially since we have tons of incriminating evidence for blackmail.”

“So, until you people are finished playing games with Tasha, I have to watch this kid too. Wonderful.” Henry pushed Peter down on a chair.

The boy stared past him, horrified at the clawed up, padlocked door, and winced at the low growls and scratching noises from within. He already had a clue what lived in that room. Every night Peter had heard the pained howls, growls, and human screams echoing throughout the evil scientist's lair. It was something he'd never forget.

"No! No more wolves!" Peter abruptly shouted. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered ears. The noise and delicious scent of fresh, young meat wafted to Lance, and he roared and slammed against the bars of his cage. 

"What the hell does he know about the wolves?" Henry demanded.

"You dolt! I told you Tasha worked for Esben Hansen. Didn't you pay attention to anything I said? The loon held the boy as bait so she'd do what he asked of her. Now we're doing the same."

Henry looked at the boy, who had curled up into a tiny ball on the seat. He felt a slight twinge of sympathy.

"Look at him. Should'a known Tasha would raise a sissy, all them single moms do." 

Henry considered his young age. "Well … damn, I guess I'd be scared at his age too. How many times is this kid gonna be traumatized?" 

“Going soft, Henry? Don't even think about it now. That's what you get for getting a chick pregnant, and skipping out on her.” Goliath shrugged. “Trust me, that usually comes back to bite you in the ass at some point.”

“How soon do you think Tasha will be here?” Henry grunted.

Within the next day or two, if she really can't find us, but that woman is shrewd.” Goliath said. “Just remember our deal. Watch the kid, keep Lance fed, and if Hunter comes snooping around again, you keep yourself and the kid outta sight. Are we clear?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Good. I’ve got stuff to do, I’ll be back later. I'll bring you Chinese food.” The door slammed loudly behind Goliath, rattling the frame and the walls. This caused Lance to growl in the other room and Peter to start crying all over again.

Henry gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sarah gazed out the window long after David left her for the night. She tried counting sheep, only to stop when she realized it made her hungry. She tried in vain to curl up and get cozy under the covers, sinking her head against the pillow.

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, and she began to dream again. 

Sarah found herself in a mangy wolf form and caged inside a wrecked, stinking room. She curled up on the floor while chained at the neck with a moderately full belly. Food was the only thing that mattered and keeping strangers away, protecting her territory.

The food that the tall shadowy figure tossed at her tasted so good – incredibly crunchy human bones layered with fat and sinews. Frozen human flesh was the most delicious treat, and she preferred to start with gobbling up the fingers …

Sarah gasped, unnerved, and sat straight up in bed, gagging as if she had actually eaten the arm. Where the hell had  _ that _ come from? 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lance was particularly agitated tonight. Henry had noticed his growing sense of unrest over the last three nights, usually when the human-wolf hybrid mutt was asleep. Food would usually calm the creature down for a while, but then he would fall asleep and then wake up agitated all over again.

“What is the matter with you?” Henry finally growled at one point. All he cared about was that this commotion made it harder for him to sleep and threatened to wake up the kid. If that happened, the brat would probably cry all night again, and no-one would get any sleep.

If only he could just feed Peter to Lance. Maybe that would keep the brute quiet for a while.

Henry finally pulled a fresh cadaver out of the massive meat locker that Goliath had installed in the house, an unlucky victim who’d apparently crossed the mob or failed to pay an enormous debt or something. Henry didn’t want to know the details; he simply knew that he had been instructed to feed what remained of the fool to Lance the next time he was hungry.

“Here, munch on this,” Henry said with moderate disgust as he opened the door and presented the beast with the refrigerated human body.

To his surprise, Lance merely sniffed the flesh a few times, and then his ears drooped. He whimpered and took a few steps back, cowering in a corner and turning his face away from the body.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Henry snapped impatiently. “I dragged this corpse out here for you to eat, and I’m  _ not _ putting it back in the fridge. So  _ eat it _ , you damn mutt!”

For the first time, Lance raised his snout-like mouth as if to speak. The words were horribly garbled and barely coherent due to an overly broad tongue and fanged teeth. He managed to get something out that sounded like, “S-Sar-ah … not … eat … peo … ple.”

Henry wasn’t even sure what to do or how to respond to that. Lance usually did not speak at all, nor did he balk at the sight of any meal.

“Who the feck is is Sarah?” Henry demanded.

Lance whimpered, once again pressing his ears flat against his skull.

Henry gritted his teeth, growing more impatient. “Look, Goliah kept you alive to serve as a garbage disposal for these losers, and I don’t want this body stinking up the place! You already do that! Now eat it up!”

Lance suddenly rose on his hind legs and released an ear-splitting howl. Before Henry had a chance to react, the creature bounded past him and rushed toward the front door, slamming against it. The thick wood gave way somewhat but otherwise refused to budge.

“Lance, SIT!” Henry roared. When the beast didn’t comply, he reached for the mesh net, but Lance grew even more disturbed. The wolfman shoved his front paws through a window and managed to squeeze out, breaking off chunks of the windowsill and the frame as his massive body forced his way through it.

Henry could only stare in horror as the beast ran then bounded on all fours, quickly disappearing from sight.

For a long moment, Henry just stood there. Then realized he would have to call Goliath … and the big man was not going to be happy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dylan Hunter felt a strange sense of deja vu as he settled into his motel room. His bank account was the primary thing, though he also had assigned contacts. One had just delivered a full arsenal, better weapons than before. It was just like working for Esben, except now he worked for the entire outfit's Matriarch.

Someday he would be freed from servitude to these human monsters once he eliminated all of the _ other _ dangerous creatures and appeased that damn woman enough to wrangle the wolf cure from her. After that … well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He wouldn't mind burning that witch's mansion to the ground with her in it.

Eventually, Ida Olsen would have to answer for everything she’d done, all the death and destruction, no matter how good she thought her intentions were. In the end, it was pure selfishness. She wasn’t the only one who’d lost a child.

Just as he was about to put on his protective gloves to evaluate the silver bullets, the phone rang. Sighing, he hoped it was only the wrong number.

“Yeah, who’s this?” He said gruffly.

_ “It’s Goliath. I just received word your wolfman brother escaped.” _

Hunter blinked. “What do you mean, you "received word?"  _ You  _ were supposed to stay with his sorry ass and watch him!”

Goliath hesitated.  _ “I stepped out. I still have other work to do. He was secured, but I guess not tight enough. He busted out a window and took off. I need you to track him down and drag him back here.” _

Hunter caught the deception in Goliath’s voice but chose not to press. “Fine, now I have to delay finding Ebsen’s rejects and Subject Seven to go hunt down  _ your _ dog. Ida won’t be happy. I’ll be at the house to start tracking Lance from there.”

_ “No, you can’t! Ida forbade you from going anywhere near there for the time being.” _

Hunter sighed. “Really. Are you gonna contact Ida soon?”

_ “Yeah … why?” _

“Tell her I can’t do my job or follow instructions if her other goons don't do theirs. I’m going about this my way.” Hunter slammed the phone, aggravated.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Approaching the old house, Hunter cautiously held a shotgun containing four silver bullets. Uncertain what his half-brother’s current state of mind would be, he didn’t want to come unprepared.

Very slowly, he drew closer to the door, half-prepared to kick it down when he sensed another presence. He sniffed, and a pleasant flowery-citrus scent wafted toward him, cutting through the disgusting odors. He whirled around, his weapon half-raised, then quickly lowered it as his heart leaped.

“Tasha! How … what the hell are you doing here? I thought you took Peter and got away.”

Tasha’s attractive face was filled with rage and fear. “I had to come, Dylan. Someone  _ kidnapped _ my son again!” Did  _ you _ have something to do with this?”

He couldn’t blame her for the suspicion. “No way. I'd never hurt that kid.” 

Hunter kicked the door down. It’d already been damaged from Lance’s escape. He kept his shotgun raised, taking no chances as he peered into the spare bedroom where Lance had been locked up. The wolf was gone.

Tasha entered beside him, holding her arm across her nose and mouth. “Stay outside, it’s toxic in here,” Hunter ordered gruffly.

Tasha flinched, but steeled her nerves and stepped in further. “I might not be much safer out there. Oh my god, it stinks! Did something die here? Is that crap on the walls? Where's my baby!” Tasha hopped and two-stepped around the filthy, urine-soaked newspapers.

Hunter smirked at her antics and grunted assent. “This is where they kept their pet wolf.”

“And I thought Esben’s labs were bad … oh my God! Did that thing hurt my … ”

Suddenly a child cried out as if responding to Tasha’s voice, and they ran to the kitchen.

Hunter stopped and listened, trying to identify where the quiet scuffles came from. He smelled human sweat and fear and heard a metal door slam. He saw a large freezer unit, conveniently big enough to store full-sized animal flesh in, or perhaps human bodies.

“Who’s in there?” Tasha came up behind him. That was Peter’s voice! I know it!”

Hunter flung the door open to find a grungy man squished in against a frozen, dead human body. He held a small, trembling child tightly in his clutches with his hand over his mouth.

“Henry!” Tasha’s hands balled into tight fists, “What are you doing here! Give me my son!” She snarled and attempted to lunge at him. Hunter held her back when Henry gripped Peter’s chin and the back of his neck.

“One step closer, Tasha, and I’ll snap his neck! I don't care about the damn brat. Never did. Who’s the brute with the g--”

Henry found himself unable to speak as the muzzle of Hunter’s shotgun tapped his mouth. His eyes flew wide, and the color drained from his face.

“Give the boy to his mother,” Hunter ordered through gritted teeth. “I won’t ask twice.”

Tasha reached in and dragged Peter from Henry’s arms. Peter bawled, and she picked him up and snuggled his neck.

“Mommy’s so sorry! I told you I’d always protect you, didn’t I?” She cried. Peter sniffled and buried his head on her shoulder. “Mommy! I’m cold! I’m scared!” 

Hunter glanced at them, feeling his emotions stir. “Will you be okay, Tasha? Wait for me outside, and don’t run.”

Tasha gazed at him and nodded. She made a hasty retreat from the house for fresh air. Hunter drew back, taking the muzzle away from the man’s mouth and pointing it at his heart. 

“Not the smartest move in the world, freak, hiding in a freezer. You realize you can’t open these things from the inside?”

Henry made no reply, trying to recover from the fact that he hadn’t had his brains blown out yet.

“Goliath would have come.” He sneered.

“But would he have made it in time?” Hunter growled. He quickly dropped that topic, knowing it was useless to debate with a fool. “What’s your interest in the boy? What’s going on here?”

Henry gulped. “Look, man, I was just doing what I was told. Goliath got me out of prison and told me if I accepted full custody of the kid and watched that wolf freak, they’d keep me out of jail and well… not kill me. It was a trap for Tasha!”

Hunter’s eyes narrowed. “So, you’re his father?” If looks could have killed Henry, he would have been dead on the spot. “Why are they doing this? What do they want with Tasha?”

“She’s been into some pretty dark, dirty things, man, her and some scientist named Esben Hansen. When she came here after the kid, I needed to convince her to work with Goliath’s boss. If she didn’t cooperate, I would threaten her kid or threaten to go to the police with all the dirty information about her activities.”

“And if the boy happens to get hurt or killed? You kept him here with a flesh-eating beast?” Hunter’s face contorted with rage. “Your own  _ son? _ ” Thoughts of his son flashed through his mind. He remembered the innocence of his eyes, his sweet, playful laugh, and doing the little things with him like playing catch or competing over who could catch the biggest fish in the middle of the lake.

“I would have paid for half the abortion if she’d only let me,” Henry admitted all-too-readily. “Give me half a chance, I’ll do the job myself now that the kid’s out of her. It’d be one less thing for me to deal with.”

For a split-instant, it seemed Hunter hadn’t heard a word he said, as he remained stone-still. In the next instant, Henry listened to his own neck bones snapping. Hunter slammed the giant fridge door on Henry’s lifeless body. It would just be another corpse for Goliath to dispose of. Hunter was far from an angel, but he wouldn’t stand to watch children suffer.

Deep in the recesses of his heart, he couldn’t help but feel the stirrings of affection for the boy. Little Peter had eyes the same color as his own son.

Goliath and his crew would hunt Tasha again. Ida and her rotten group of mobsters weren’t above using  _ other  _ people’s children as bait. Whatever pity he felt for Ida and her son flew out the window. Peter was an innocent child, not some pawn to be used by Ida, nor was he to be taken for granted. He certainly wasn’t an inconvenience.

If anyone should’ve been killed long before now, it should’ve been Henry, Hunter reasoned. He couldn’t let Lance roam free now. He was liable to kill others, innocent people, or children.

Picking up his shotgun, Hunter headed out of the dank house, tempted to burn it down.

“Tasha? Where are you?” He called. “Dammit. I told her to wait. That woman does whatever the hell she wants …”

He noticed a pair of fresh, slender boot prints in the muddy grass. They trailed into the woods as if running. He sniffed the air, and Lance’s filthy scent struck him.

“No! Damn!” He rose fast. Tasha and Peter were running for their lives from him.

They couldn’t have gotten too far. Hunter hoped that some trigger-happy fool wouldn’t try to deal with the beast themselves; it was too dangerous for a regular civilian, especially without silver bullets. Then again, Lance wasn’t a normal wolf. The loser was stuck in grotesque mid-transformation.

Hunter wasn’t worried about the infectious venom. He was already a natural werewolf, and that counterfeit poison was created with his DNA. He understood Ida’s decision to withhold the cure. It gave Ida a leash to hold him with and was ironically what made it safer for him to go after others. Right now, he was the most useful werewolf hunter in the world. If Ida wasn’t lying, he could only hope she’d keep her end of the bargain.

Ida had clearly shown how cutthroat she and her minions could be. If Hunter continued in her employ, he would still have access to funds, arsenal, and whatever else he required. She’d made it clear that money was no object. He especially needed Esben's suppressor medicine, and Ida knew it. But even that couldn’t last forever.

If Hunter cut his losses and went rogue, he would be hunted again, and Ida’s lackeys might not even bother capturing him alive. When he ran out of the serum, would he be able to control himself in everyday society? And what about Tasha and Peter? Hunter desired to make sure they always remained safe.

Hunter’s thoughts snapped back when he heard noises. He turned to catch the barest glimpse of a shaggy tail vanish into a clump of trees.

Hunter followed the distorted snarls and growls, unsure of what he’d find. He didn’t smell death or blood. Tasha and her son were still alive. He stopped short in a small clearing and glanced up. Tasha hung from a tree, panting. She clutched the wobbly branch with one hand and gripped her son with her free arm. Lance stood on his hind legs, his mouth agape and biting and snapping at them both. He desperately clawed at them, missing by a few inches.

Hunter let out a sharp whistle. “Lance! Erik! What are you doing?”

The wolfman halted and swung around at the sound of his half-brother’s commanding voice and took tentative steps toward him.

Tasha cried out as she slipped, scraping up her hands. With her last bit of strength, she flung Peter up, and the boy knew enough to latch himself onto the branch as best he could. However, his hands were too small to grip it, and they both crashed into a pile of leaves a few feet from the wolfman.

Lance howled, he faced the mother and son and lunged. 

“Get out of the way, Tasha!” Hunter shouted.

Tasha gasped and rolled from the leaf pile with Peter securely in her arms.

Hunter’s shot exploded like thunder. Caught in mid-leap, Lance dropped to the ground like a stone. His body twitched dramatically. Hunter stood over the wolfman momentarily. Lance whimpered and gazed up; he opened his mouth and pitifully spoke his brother’s name. 

“Dy … lan … K … kill … me … pleashhh …” 

Hunter couldn’t find it in him to shed a tear, but a swell of pity still attacked him. He put a second silver bullet into Lance's heart to hasten his death.

Hunter ran and helped Tasha out of the leaves. As if on instinct, he pulled her close in a hug. “Are you okay?”

Tasha was as pale as a sheet and trembling. She savored his quick embrace. “Yes. I’ll be fine.”

Dylan put the safety on the gun and laid it flat against the ground. He knelt to Peter and gently lifted him. The boy had curled himself into a protective ball like a hedgehog, and it was kind of cute. Hunter carried him to his mother. Tasha clung to Peter protectively, not wanting to trust anyone else with him at this point.

Hunter looked her in the eyes. “Look,” he said, “These people are relentless and will keep coming after you. I’ve already been captured once, and I have a job to do. If I do things my way, they’ll be after me again.”

Tasha wiped her eyes. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… I have an idea.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tasha and Hunter sat on the ground, far from the oak tree where Lance had been shot. Peter played with a small patch of ferns nearby. Hunter taught him to throw acorns to feed the squirrels. Tasha kept a close eye on him and made sure she remained within arm’s length at all times.

“I think it’s the only chance we have,” Hunter went on. “We need to act now, while I still have a supply of my serum, and I can withdraw cash before Ida realizes I’ve gone rogue and cuts me off.”

“Like you said, If you do this, she’ll catch you again.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her to have us killed after she’s used us anyway. I don't believe for one minute she's going to fulfill her promises.” Dylan put one leg up and leaned against a tree. “I could try and find this place to get the cure myself.”

“In Europe? Where? Deep in the woods? You might as well hunt for a needle in a haystack. Look,” Tasha leaned forward, taking his hand gently. She locked eyes with him. “why don’t we try my plan instead? Bide your time, do what Ida wants, make her believe you’re still working for her. If you find any rejects, kill them … you’d be doing the world a favor. When you find Sarah, see if she can be convinced to play ball. She's not like the others, Dylan. She's a peculiar woman and likely has some human undiagnosed mental defects. She's definitely on the Spectrum. Still, I really don't want to see her get hurt.”

Hunter reflected on her words as he savored her touch. “Then, we get Sarah on our side, and all of us go to Europe and storm Ida's mansion like some team of superheroes?” he snorted.

Tasha smiled. “Yes! Maybe we can even get that green Hulk with us. If Ida thinks you’re bringing Sarah and me, she may lower her guard, and we could make a move against her.”

“Where are you and Peter gonna hide in the meantime?” Hunter asked. 

“I’m not sure, but I have a few ideas…”

Hunter abruptly stood. “No, it’s too dangerous. Sarah's a loose cannon, too, even if she agrees. And she clings to that Doctor Banner like glue. I'm surprised he hasn't done her in yet. He's definitely unpredictable. We’re gonna do this according to  _ my _ plan.” He was done messing around. He also didn’t like the idea of Tasha going into hiding every time and having her son threatened. Tasha was intelligent to a point, but Ida was two steps ahead of them. 

“I’m going back to my hotel, I’m gonna get my stuff, and withdraw the cash. You and I are gonna stick together until we find Seven. We’ll develop a plan to take on Ida, assuming Esben’s pet science project can be persuaded to come with us. If not,” he imitated gunfire with a finger motion and a popping noise from his mouth. “A silver bullet will take care of her,  _ then _ we go after Ida.”

Tasha wanted to protest but decided against it. Hunter's mind was made up. “No matter what I agree to do at this point, it’s always risky,” she said slowly. “But what about when  _ you _ transform?”

Hunter sighed. “All you can do is bunker down with your son whenever that happens, and hope for the best. I still can’t control what occurs when I change.”

“Or we could make arrangements to keep  _ you _ contained when it happens,” Tasha suggested. “We can’t risk you biting anyone or getting captured again.”

“It would require a damn good cage. In the meantime,” Hunter nodded in the direction of Lance’s body. “We should get rid of it before it starts to stink … and before it risks contaminating anything or anyone around here.”

Tasha frowned at his callousness. However, in a way, she sensed that Lance had already been dead to Hunter long before now. “The best way to do that would be to incinerate him.”

Hunter considered then remembered his Werewolf research. “First, I have to behead him just to be safe. But he's not coming back. The gasoline and matches should do the trick. Come on, let’s pick a spot where we can control the flames and not start a forest fire.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Banner Farm**

“I’m okay now,” Sarah said for the third time, as David finished checking her vitals and looking her over. “I don’t know what happened, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

David listened but looked like he’d rather be the judge. “Lucan says you cried out in pain and collapsed. When I came in here, you were pale. He carried you to your room. Why don’t you tell me what you felt and where it hurts?”

“Where did Lucan go?” Sarah asked, genuinely curious but also trying to change the subject. She vaguely recalled Lucan kneeling beside her when she’d fallen on the floor and gently lifting her up. Hadn’t he said something about a wolf connection or wolf senses? 

“He took Dad out for a walk. Helen left a note on the fridge saying she needed to attend to some work-related business. Otherwise, she’d be here. Now,” David pressed, “where did it hurt?”

“The pain only lasted a minute, I felt like … I’d been shot or something, there was a deep sharp pain in my head and then … everything cleared up. I actually feel better than I have been for the last few weeks.”

David couldn’t find anything wrong with her chest, and her heart rate sounded normal … for her, anyway. When he checked her head, he noticed something miraculous.

“What is it?” Sarah asked warily when he had her angle her head to the right.

“Your ear! It’s normal. It grew back!” David said, amazed.

Sarah blinked, then reached up and felt it for herself. The missing chunk was intact. “Wow,… do you think whatever happened to me out there caused this?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, maybe,” David shrugged. “Maybe the wound was so severe it needed extra time to regenerate.”

In the end, he couldn’t find anything wrong with Sarah, and she seemed to have fully recovered on her own. David could only recommend that she take it easy for the rest of the day, then he left her alone to get dressed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tasha watched Dylan as he moved robotically, pouring a gallon of water on Lance’s smoldering embers before he kicked and scattered some of the ashes. She could tell he had shut off all emotion, the same way he did when he hunted and stalked his prey.

“When did you have your last dose of the serum?” Tasha asked as he picked up a shovel. He needed to bury the charred skeleton fragments that had refused to burn completely.

He barely spared her a glance. “I’ll be fine. I have to conserve my supplies if I’m gonna go rogue.”

Tasha frowned but spoke boldly. “Dylan, I’m not sure if I feel comfortable with you around my son if you aren’t going to take it.”

A dark, almost feral look crept into his eyes as he looked at her directly. When she flinched and shrank back just a little, he turned away, placing a hand against his temple and gritting his teeth. “Maybe you’re right,” he commented after a moment. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I only have a limited supply,” he said pointedly.

“I’ve been thinking,” Tasha said. “If you’re gonna cut yourself off from Ida and her resources, we’ll need to synthesize more. I don’t know how the capsules are made, but I have the regular injection formula memorized and written down in a safe place. I used to help Esben make vials. We need to obtain the right chemicals and ingredients.”

“You never cease to amaze me, woman. I’d better go withdraw as much cash ASAP before Ida gets wise and cuts me off,” Dylan grunted. “Looks like we really can help each other.”

“There’s another thing…”

“Yeah?” Dylan reached into his pocket, extracted a container of pills, then quickly popped one into his mouth, and swallowed it.

“We’ll need a way to keep you contained during the next full moon. The only thing I know of that is durable enough to hold a werewolf is Adamantium, the strongest metal ever discovered.”

Hunter glanced up, remembering Esben's methods. “Yeah, I know what it is. Esben used Adamantium for all the cages that he kept his human test subjects in. It worked until he staged that damn riot that let Seven escape with you. I warned him against a dumb move like that when I caught on to what he was doing.”

Dylan stared at Tasha thoughtfully, almost with hope, then went on. “That loon used Adamantium chains to tie me up during a full moon. It seemed to do the trick.”

Tasha seemed to catch his drift, and hope stirred in her, but she had to tell him the truth. “There’s something else he probably didn’t tell you. Adamantium is also a deadly alloy to werewolves, but it doesn’t have the same caustic, silver effect. That’s why he was able to build cages and chains. It kept the wolves weak. Like Superman with Kryptonite.”

Hunter grunted and took the shovel from her hands. He’d get the burial done quicker than her. “Every time I woke up after a full moon, I felt like I’d gone through two hangovers. But at least it cleared up quickly once the chains were off."

He shot a quick glance at Peter, who nodded off in the leaves. “The little guy’s tired, I can carry … “

“No, it’s okay. I can hold Peter.” Tasha scooped her son up. His head lolled on her shoulder, and he closed his eyes again. She kissed his hair.

Tasha suddenly smiled with an idea. “Esben’s lab! He had the chains stored in a restricted area. He may even have a store of raw metal. If it’s truly indestructible, it will be there.”

Hunter sighed. “Tasha, that area is probably being watched by Ida’s spies. She might've taken anything left behind. Esben also set off explosives that caved the whole place in. We’d have to claw our way through rubble and fallen debris, and even if it’s not completely destroyed, it’d be unsafe. For you, especially.”

Tasha’s shoulders fell. “Well, if you have any better ideas on where we can get some Adamantium chains. Dylan, it’s not like you to be afraid or give up for anything.”

Hunter’s sharp blue-eyed gaze softened on her. “It’s not myself I’m worried about.”

Tasha blushed hard, then paced and folded her arms. “I don’t know who Esben’s supplier was. He never shared  _ that _ information with me. It’s probably the same witch who’s after us. We can’t just pick it up at the local Walmart.”

Hunter kicked down the burial mound and pushed some leaves and old grass over it. “It might be worth it to go back. I need those damn chains. We need to see if there’s any information we can salvage about Ida and natural werewolfism cures. Esben didn't expect to die even if he destroyed his lab. If he stored files in an Adamantium safe, he probably anticipated going back or sending  _ me _ to retrieve them. 

“Do you remember anything from meeting with Ida?”

Dylan snorted. “I memorized her garden maze and the exterior of the mansion, that’s it. You think she’d let me see anything else, Tasha? She had me knocked out and blind-folded. They dumped me on dead-end road miles from the airport with a knapsack and water bottle. She didn’t exactly give me the grand tour of Norway.”

“At least you know it’s somewhere in Norway, then.” Tasha snapped her finger and grinned. “I’ll research her! That’s my forte, I’m sure there’s at least one mention of her mansion in an old magazine article. Maybe in a “Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous” type of story. Years back, she was probably on top of the world.”

Hunter liked seeing her wide, bright smile. He forced himself to be a little less cynical. “That’s a long shot, but it could work. Remember, she’s extremely private like most billionaires.”

“Well, that doesn't mean her husband was. He may have spilled some beans.” Tasha swayed side-to-side to keep Peter resting comfortably.

“Norway is half the size of California. I’d still be searching for a needle in the haystack, and Ida would have the home-field advantage. As for Esben's lab, I can take on any punks Ida sends along now.”

Tasha gripped his arm, sending a surge of confidence through him. “We’ll have to be smarter than they are. We can do this, Dylan. I … I trust you.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack McGee paced his office space, getting more agitated with each turn. He’d had the habit since grade school. A small part of his mind could hear his mother’s voice,

_ “Jack, if you keep that up, you’ll wear a hole in the carpet!” _

There had to be something he missed. The Hulk hadn’t been sighted for a while. The last sighting had been a farm that had been used as a mob front. The young man who’d initially reported his “John Doe” had been the son of a couple who’d owned the farmland and house, and he had also mentioned his sister.

Jack harassed the cops and Medical Examiner of that town until it was clear a woman’s body charred or otherwise hadn’t been recovered from the debris. He was pretty positive that his John Doe was still alive since the unknown man had an uncanny knack for survival and had already lived through worse than this. There had also been a reason why James had wanted to keep his and his sister’s names out of the paper … which probably had something to do with the mob.

A bit of digging on McGee’s part had revealed that the family who’d initially owned the farm were Laura and Ralph Holtan, along with their son James and daughter Sarah. The best he could figure out was that they had sold the property and everything on it for a reasonably low price in an attempt to earn some profit but get it off their hands quickly. They were unable to support themselves due to crop failures and poor farm management on their part.

Jack briefly thought of the Hulk-sighting before that, at the Diner in Texas where witnesses claimed they had seen two inhuman wolf creatures. Usually, he didn’t even try to find a correlation between one Hulk sighting and the next because John Doe always cleanly severed connections from the community he had left. 

In this farm case, some very strange footprints were left behind in the mud, close to the pig pens, ones that looked distinctly like large wolf tracks. Jack had overlooked that detail in his article about the farm’s dark legacy with the mob. There had been so much material to cover, and it had seemed irrelevant. But now ...

There was a possibility that John Doe had found a friend, possibly a traveling companion? One that had similar, inhuman tendencies? He couldn’t dismiss what many witnesses had seen in the Texas Diner. The Hulk apparently duked it out with a massive, dark, furry beast, but there had been some mentions of a second white wolf.

Perhaps James hadn’t wanted any publicity because his sister had something to do with the white creature, or maybe she  _ was _ the creature, in addition to not wanting their names published due to the mob.

Jack McGee knew better than to seek out anyone in the mob, not unless he wanted to end up with broken kneecaps, or worse. He had moles and secret contacts covering those angles. But Jack didn’t scare easily, and it hadn’t prevented him from digging into the Holtans, in case that might lead him closer to finding John Doe.

The phone on his desk rang, and he quickly answered. “Yeah, this is Jack McGee.”

_ “Hello, Mr. McGee. This is Lisa Anderson. I’m the apartment complex manager in Utah on First Avenue Street in the town of Pineworth. I heard you wanted to talk to me about some of my previous tenants?” _

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jack acknowledged readily. “I’d like to inquire about the Holtan family who moved into one of your apartments after they sold their farm a few years ago.”

_ “Ah, yes, I know which family you’re talking about. They were decent tenants. Quiet, kept to themselves most of the time. It was so tragic when Mr. Holtan perished in a car crash, and Laura eventually followed. She was in a coma for some time, and I heard she died recently.” _

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Jack mused. “What happened to their son and daughter?”

_ “I’m not sure. James and Sarah lived in the apartment until they used up their family savings, and neither could afford to stay. I might’ve been willing to work something out if they’d shown that they would get jobs to pay the rent, but one day they simply left. I don’t know what happened to them after that.” _

“I see. Deadbeats. Lived off their parent’s money, huh? They didn’t leave any forwarding address?”

_ “No, they didn’t.” _

“Well, now you know from the news that the young man went back to the Holtan farm and used it as a mob front. Do you know if the Holtans had any association with the mob while living in your apartment?” Jack had a feeling he was grasping at straws, but he had to ask anyway.

_ “Why, no! I had no idea their farm had been bought by the mob until I saw your article and the local papers. I read it burned to the ground, that’s awful.” _

“Yeah. I’m trying to find a couple of people who might have been staying there,” Jack said.

_ “I don’t know what I could possibly tell you, Mr. McGee. I haven’t had any reason or cause to keep in touch with James and Sarah Holtan after they left without so much as a kiss-my-foot. I had to clean out everything they left behind before I could rent it again.” _

Jack grunted. “Typical. Well, thank you anyway, Mrs. Anderson.”

After he hung up, Jack blew out a frustrated breath and smacked the corner of his desk with such force that his hand stung. He leaned against the desk on one elbow, trying to figure out if there were any other leads he could follow.

He flipped through his current Hulk folders and found a note he had made to follow up on. He chided himself for forgetting until now.

According to a few unfortunate witnesses at the Diner, a man had been eaten alive by the dark wolf while the white one stood nearby. Some frenzied witnesses had claimed that both wolves joined in on the meal, but more had claimed it was just the dark one that killed and ate the man.

There hadn’t been enough left of the remains to identify the body. Still, the man had apparently wielded a big weapon that some witnesses had said he’d threatened a girl with…

A girl? One close to where the white creature had been seen shortly after that? McGee believed strongly the girl had been Sarah Holtan and that for some reason, she and John Doe had traveled to her family farm? 

McGee poured through what little information he had, trying to see if there were any witness accounts to indicate who the other wolfman might’ve been or hint at the identity of the unfortunate soul who’d been eaten. There was nothing until Jack remembered one potential lead.

He immediately called the Police Headquarters in Texas, then spent ten minutes on hold and given the run-around as he was passed from department to department. Apparently, it was a busy day, and some of the cops were greenhorns who weren’t sure how to process his call or who to transfer him over to.

He finally got the information he wanted from a seasoned officer who’d been at the Diner that night.  _ “Yes, Mr. McGee,” _ the man said,  _ “We ran the fingerprints that were left behind on the weapon. It was rather strange, a powerful weapon, almost military-grade, yet it had been twisted like a pretzel. _

“Yes, I heard, that’s very interesting,” Jack said, “but did you find out who the fingerprints belonged to?”

_ “Yes, Dr. Esben Hansen.” _

Jack did a complete double-take. It had been a few years since  _ that _ name had come up in his travels. The pieces started falling into place. 

“ _ Mad Scientist _ , Esben Hansen,” Jack said aloud. A whole new can of worms had been opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Sarah managed to shake off the effects of her fainting spell the previous day. She insisted that she was fine and just wanted chores to do to take her mind off things. She quietly did the few Helen assigned to her.

Helen had immediately noticed that Sarah seemed even more withdrawn than usual this morning and somewhat disorientated. But the girl pretty much brushed off any attempts at conversation. She intended to stay busy and focused on other tasks.

Finally, after her house and farm chores were completed, Helen insisted that Sarah rest in the kitchen with her. She had just made coffee and breakfast. It perked up their moods after they each downed a cup of coffee.

"Now, Sarah, can you tell me what's eating you this morning?" Helen asked.

"I had a crazy dream last night, that's all." Sarah occupied her attention, buttering her toast.

"What kind of 'crazy dream'?"

"It was nothing. Aren't all dreams crazy?" Sarah didn't want to talk about the crazy yet brief and almost exhausting blur of emotions and feelings she'd experienced during the night.

Helen sensed that it wasn't merely the girl putting up a barrier again or being dismissive… something about last night has rattled her so much she couldn't bear to speak of it, at least not yet.

"True, but they don't spill over into our waking lives, well … not usually," Helen noted, remembering a recent case of twenty-six young men in Laos dying in their sleep. The doctors attributed it to poor diets and extreme stress from the Vietnam war. The grief-stricken superstitious family and villagers, however, blamed wicked spirits attacking them while they slept.

Helen decided to give the girl her privacy about it. "Well, after you finish up breakfast, we're going to head out for a while."

Sarah tensed. "You mean we're going to a lab?"

Helen smiled. "No, we're going into town. I think you could use some new clothes and shoes, and we should do a couple of other things while we're out too." Helen wanted to visit her favorite salon to touch up her hair and add some highlights. She hadn't told anyone how self-conscious she felt after noticing the first few strands of gray hair the other day. She blamed the excessive stress she'd been under lately.

Sarah appeared conflicted at the prospect. "So we're going into town… around other people."

"You'll be fine. You've got to get used to it at some point."

"Will David be joining us?"

"No, he can't afford to be seen where people might recognize him. Remember, the general public thinks he's dead."

"Yeah … that's right."

After they finished eating, Helen tidied up the kitchen while Sarah washed the dishes. Afterward, they went out to Helen's car, and Sarah slumped in the passengers' seat.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Sarah, if that's alright with you."

Sarah tore her eyes away from the passenger side window. Helen was taking them on a rather scenic route toward the nearest town. Judging from Helen's tone and the way she phrased that statement, this wasn't going to be a pleasant topic of conversation.

"Does this have anything to do with my…  _ appointment _ at your lab, later?" Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Helen admitted. She spared a hand to touch the girl's shoulder. "It'll be at least twenty-five minutes until we reach town anyway. I thought we could get any serious talk we need to do out of the way, then we can just focus on shopping and enjoying ourselves at the salon, okay?" Helen gave Sarah's shoulder a squeeze.

"Okay," Sarah resigned with a sigh. She was rapidly learning that, especially with Doctors and Helen and David Banner, it was better just to cooperate, and it would soon be over anyway. "What do you want to talk about, in regards to my… lab appointment?" Sarah's eyes tightened.

"Actually, before we get to that, I would like to discuss how you're going to pay me back for the damage to the lab and the fire ants I've had to re-order."

"I thought your insurance paid for that. And I have been doing things around the house, and I have been staying with your Dad whenever you asked me to."

"My insurance paid for most of the damages, yes, but not the fire ants. Remember, you shouldn't have been in the lab without my permission, and you certainly shouldn't have been messing around with anything. There is a reason it was locked."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can either do some work around the farm – we still have a few trees that need the berries and nuts picked, or you could try and get a part-time job in town. Either way, the work experience will be good practice for the future, it will look good on a potential resume, and you need to hold yourself accountable when you damage someone else's property."

Sarah drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If I got a job in town, how would I get there? I don't drive, and we know I can't be seen running around in wolf form."

Helen looked thoughtful as something occurred to her. "Do you think you might be interested in learning to drive?"

"I'm not sure, I'd never given it much thought," Sarah shrugged.

"Well, in the meantime, I could give you a ride to town periodically if you need it."

"One thing at a time, please," Sarah said. "I just want to get this lab exam over with first before I think about anything else, okay?" She folded her arms, leaning back in the passenger seat. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"There are a few questions I have about some of your…" Helen hesitated, trying to think of the tactful way to phrase it. "Bodily functions."

"I thought that was going to get checked out at the lab." Sarah winced.

"Yes," Helen said patiently, "but …" She cleared her throat. "There are a few … feminine questions I would like to ask you, ones that have to do with your time of the month and other issues. David and I felt you might be more comfortable discussing them with another woman."

"Oh. Right." Sarah considered that for a moment. In truth, she didn't like the idea of talking about her weird body at all, but… she had to admit, at least to herself, that she would have been far more embarrassed or put out if David had tried to ask them. She sighed, "Okay… what are the questions?"

"David and I touched based on… He'd read some of the things in the only documentation he had available about the changes made to your biology, body chemistry, and DNA. But it didn't tell everything. Please bear in mind that these questions are just to help us continue to understand what's normal and what isn't for you."

"Yeah, I get that already," Sarah growled. "So, what are your questions?"

Helen frowned at her rudeness, but shook her head and let it go. Over the next several minutes, they went over a few sensitive details about her body. Helen gently and tactfully asked her to go into more detail or clarify something if she was unsure or if Sarah answered vaguely or tried to change the subject.

Helen was aware that Sarah had a slight crush on Lucan. She felt it was important to feel out whether Sarah had the same biology as regular girls, mostly if she wanted to pursue a relationship with any man in the future.

It took a long moment for Sarah to answer. "I have noticed once a month, I have just two days of minor cramps, a little bit of bleeding, then it's over. Nothing like I did when I was human. My periods are a lot lighter."

"Do you get headaches or migraines?"

"No," Sarah said a little too quickly, then relented. "Maybe just a little. But it never lasts long, and I hardly notice it." She shivered as she remembered something else. "Just as long as I don't have to go through that other thing again."

"What other thing?" Helen glanced in her direction at a red light.

Sarah pressed her lips together as she recalled a very uncomfortable event that happened not long after she'd first become a werewolf, and her condition had stabilized. It led to a conference with Tasha Pines, who had seen the same thing happen with other test subjects.

It had also led to very uncomfortable testing and examinations of areas on her body that no one ever liked to have examined, even under normal circumstances. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shove that memory back into a box. That was one thing she refused to relive in her mind if she could help it, and she didn't want to talk about it.

In a way, it had led to Sarah having to learn about the birds and the bees all over again, at least where werewolfism was concerned.

"Sarah, I realize this isn't easy to talk about," Helen gently prompted, "but we need to know about anything abnormal if we're going to try and help you."

Sarah stared hard out the passenger side window, looking very much like she wanted to jump through it and escape the conversation. "I've already told you about my headaches and my period. What  _ else _ do you need to know?"

Helen frowned, sensing a new barrier being thrust up between them. She got the distinct impression that, for Sarah, trying to talk about whatever this was was a particularly sensitive and painful issue.

"Sarah, it's okay." Helen tried to pat the girl's shoulder. "If this is too much to talk about right now, it can wait."

Sarah flinched and swatted her hand aside, causing Helen to withdraw her arm with some surprise at the sudden, dark look in Sarah's eyes. After a moment, however, the look faded and was replaced with a mix of apologetic bashfulness.

"I… didn't quite catch that," Helen said, slightly hesitant, as the girl mumbled something.

Sarah still didn't quite look at her as she grated through clenched teeth, "I'm part-wolf, so that means now I have a heat cycle."

Helen slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road, then faced the girl. "Could you say that again?" she asked. 

Sarah sighed deeply and stared Helen in the eyes. "With my new … body chemistry … I go into heat at least two times a year."

For a moment, Helen wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, that isn't something I expected, but I guess it makes sense." she finally said. "Can you tell me what the heat cycle is like?"

Sarah sighed again, looking away. Her body language made it clear she felt like the question was too personal, and that answering it would feel akin to being asked what her first intercourse was like or if she'd ever shared physical intimacy with anyone.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, we don't have to talk about this right now." Helen pulled the car back onto the road and resumed driving. "Please know that I wasn't trying to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to –"

"You're trying to be like my big sister or aunt who can get stuff out of me that I'd be too uncomfortable talking to David about, I get it." Sarah sighed at the sharpness in her own tone. "Look, I'm sorry too. I just don't like talking about it. I feel weird enough talking about my transformations or other wolf stuff like eating raw meat. I don't need to feel weirder by blabbing about how my hormones go insane when that heat cycle starts, and it's like I'm gonna go crazy if I can't have sex." She stared very intently at her shoelaces.

"It's not as unusual as you might think," Helen pointed out. "Human beings have sexual urges too. Women particularly get it around their period."

"Not like this. It's…" Sarah's face scrunched up. "It's frantic. It's like going through drug withdrawal and having a huge craving when you're not even addicted to anything." She eyed Helen, seeing nothing but compassion and encouragement in the older woman's blue eyes to continue.

Sarah's face softened, and somehow she found it easier to go on. "It's like … it's like … the space between your legs is screaming for …" She winced. "Penetration. It's a few days of torture where you can't think of anything else. Even the best food loses its flavor."

Helen's cheeks reddened, but she understood Sarah's predicament. "There are ways to ease those urges, you know."

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah, I discussed it all with Tasha, but the wolfism makes it too extreme, and they keep coming back."

Just as they wrapped up their discussion, Helen turned on the radio to fill an awkward silence as Sarah sheepishly scrunched down her seat. Soon they noticed that another car had begun to tailgate them.

Helen noted it when she turned off down a one-lane road that would interconnect with a broader street. The other car maintained a pace right behind them, the fenders mere inches apart. Helen looked into the rearview mirror and recognized the clunky Oldsmobile and the female driver behind the wheel.

"Agatha!" Helen hissed between clenched teeth as she gripped the steering wheel and pulled out onto the main street.

The other car pulled up alongside Helen's, despite the lanes not being wide enough. Agatha had the gall to scoot over and stretch across her passenger seat, thrust her arm out the wide-open window, and rap her knuckles against the window on Helen's side.

Helen maintained a firm grip on the wheel but rolled down her window a few inches. "Ms. Blackwell, are you  _ insane? _ " she snapped. "Get back in the right lane before you get yourself or someone else killed!"

"But Helen, I just wanted to know – "Agatha cut herself off when she noticed another car coming straight toward her from the opposite direction. Her eyes widened, and her tires squealed shrilly as she pulled back into the correct lane, in front of Helen's car. 

However, Agatha proceeded to go at a turtle's pace and kept to the middle of the street, preventing Helen from going very fast and preventing her from getting around her car. Clearly, Agatha wanted Helen to pull over for a chat.

"Who is that crazy woman?" Sarah asked. "What does she want?"

Helen sighed, her hands clenched so tightly around the wheel now her knuckles were turning white. "It would seem Ms. Agatha Blackwell is particularly bored today and wants to nose into the Banner's private affairs." Helen beeped the horn, but the other woman wouldn't take a hint.

Agatha stopped the car in the middle of the road, which forced Helen to stop. In turn, Helen simply gave her a stern look, then put her own car into reverse, proceeded to do a U-turn, and drove off in the opposite direction. She could vaguely hear Agatha's screeching curses.

Helen spent the next five minutes going down several different roads with different turns and detours, trying to lose Agatha's sight while obeying the traffic laws. The corners of Helen's mouth quirked upward, satisfied when she spotted Agatha being pulled over by a cop for trying to cut across someone's lawn illegally, striking a fire hydrant in the process. The rest of the trip was uneventful, even Helen did take a slightly indirect route to the salon to make absolutely sure.

When they arrived, Helen glanced at Sarah as she shut off the ignition. "I presume you have been to a salon before?" She recalled David mentioning that Sarah had been sheltered.

"A few times with my mother when I was a kid. All I ever got was my hair cut, which I can do myself now." Sarah ran a hand through her hair indicatively.

Helen leaned a little closer and briefly examined the ends of the girl's hair. "It shows," she stated. "It looks very uneven as though you hacked it off with pruning shears."

"I did not, I used scissors! Besides," Sarah gently pushed Helen's hand away, "the only reason I cut my hair is that it keeps my wolf hair shorter and easier to deal with."

"Nonetheless, if you get a job or end up doing anything else out there, you will need to be presentable. There aren't many employers who want to hire someone who puts minimal effort into their appearance."

"I get it, I'm ugly as a wolf, and I'm not very nice to look at as a human, either," Sarah growled softly, folding her arms.

Helen gently took her chin, looking over her features and locking eyes with her. "Sarah, looks are not important, I mean, they really shouldn't be, but out in the working world, they are. You're quite pretty. Once your hair is done and your face is refined a bit, you will look amazing. That's why we're here. Let's just have fun. It's a girl's day out."

Helen grinned as Sarah brightened at the prospect.

When they entered the establishment, Sarah hung back. She allowed Helen to talk and make arrangements, mainly since Helen was already familiar with the beauticians and salon. Sarah felt her throat constrict guiltily, knowing she had caused a lot of damage, and she still needed to pay for her losses. And yet, Helen continued to do nice things for her.

It took her a long moment to get used to the unfamiliar sights and smells of the salon. Part of her mind remembered more of the details when she went to one much like this with her mother years ago, complete with the same black-and-white checkered floor. The most significant characteristic she could recall was that the salon she'd seen as a child had really annoying, bubble-gum pink walls that were loud on the eyes. She was grateful that  _ these _ walls were a lovely lavender-pink; it was much nicer to look at.

Sarah occupied herself by watching other women admiring themselves in the mirror and chatting with the manicurists and shampoo girls. She staring at the glossy model photos on the walls and popcorn ceiling while she and Helen waited for their turn up front. Helen tried offering Sarah a magazine, but the girl shook her head.

"Sarah, it's not polite to stare at other people," Helen chided softly. 

"I'm trying to get used to this place. I have a sensitive nose, remember? This place has a lot of weird chemical smells… among other things." Sarah wrinkled her nose.

Helen found herself sniffing the air briefly, but she didn't detect anything that struck her as unusual. Hairspray and cosmetics had a strong scent. However, her senses only noted that because she paid attention after Sarah mentioned it. However, Sarah seemed astutely aware of every single smell as though it had been amplified seventy-five percent.

"It must be the hair dye and bleach that's getting to you. The chemicals often smell like rotten eggs." Helen remarked.

When it was finally their turn, they were seated next to each other in identical black swivel chairs. Sarah's hairstylist was pleasant with a short, attractive pixie cut. Helen whispered to Sarah that sometimes they paired you up with a stylist who knows your hair type. Helen received a quick trim and some coloring to touch up her highlights, but she had requested more be done for Sarah.

Sarah didn't react much when her hair was washed and combed. She saw her stylist thumb through a book of hair designs and pick one that'd work best. Sarah was extremely grateful that her ear had healed up for the cut. Helen eventually left her side to sit underneath the hot dryer. 

Sarah cringed when the stylists began to pluck her eyebrows with a pair of tweezers and patted cold alcohol to help numb her skin. There were many hairs beneath Sarah's natural brow line and a thick patch above her nose, almost giving her a unibrow. When the job was done, Sarah's eyebrows still had a bushy quality but had been thinned out in a way that looked attractive and stylish.

The stylist then played with some concealer and face makeup, dabbed it lightly around Sarah's face and under her eyes, and then deftly blended it all in. She remarked that Sarah had flawless and clear skin. 

"Thanks … just soap and water," Sarah mumbled at the compliment. Helen had told the stylist that Sarah preferred a natural look, so she avoided laying the foundation on thick. The stylist put some color on her eyes – light browns, taupes, and gray. She added mascara and smudged eyeliner just beneath Sarah's waterlines to give her a lightly smoky, mysterious look that seemed to match the quiet girl's personality and features. She finished off with a charming beige-pink lipstick color and gloss. 

The attendant swung her around in the chair, and Sarah gazed in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the pretty young woman staring back at her. Helen smiled wide and quickly pulled a small camera from her purse to get a few shots. Sarah stood, admiring her reflection with a smile as she took in her whole appearance appreciatively. Helen snapped as many photos as she could to capture the wolf-girl's rare smile. Sarah thanked the stylist and turned to leave, just to have Helen gently stop her. It turned out they weren't finished yet; they still had their nails to get done.

Helen explained away Sarah's nails as a skin condition. The manicurist simply took it in stride after that, trimming and filing down Sarah's thick nails that had lengthened and curved almost unnaturally. She did her best to hold still while some of the skin surrounding her nails was attended to. Her hands were gently moistened in rosewater and lotion to soften them. The hardest part was to get Sarah to sit still while the pink-lavender nail polish finished drying under the tiny fans.

After Helen paid and tipped the salon staff generously, she halted Sarah outside.

"You did good there, Sarah. Much better than I expected. And I think you look fantastic. The stylist, Beth, really accentuated your best features."

Sarah grinned meekly. "Thanks. I tried to relax. They weren't very imposing. It … it feels good getting a makeover."

"It sure does!" 

The women proceeded to the grocery store, where they chatted idly as they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If anyone wants to find out more information about Lucan, please visit my friend/editor’s blogsite, which can be located at LucanTV dot blogspot dot com. I have type it that way in case this site filters out links, but please check it out, it’s a really good site. :)**

**Chapter 8**

While the women had their "girls' day out," the guys sat around the Banner family home and became better-acquainted.

D.W. Banner enjoyed telling stories of when Helen and David were children. At the same time, he, David, and Lucan played Poker with cold beers and snacks. D.W. would occasionally forget the game they were playing or get stuck in the past, such as asking when Elizabeth would be finished baking the cookies in the kitchen. Still, for the most part, they enjoyed themselves.

"Lucan, there's something I've meant to ask you," David said after his dad had dozed off.

"Yeah? Sure."

"I'll be examining Sarah in Helen's lab later to retrieve analysis samples. Would it be okay if I took a blood sample from you as well?"

"Well, what would you need it for?" Lucan didn't seem opposed to the idea, but curiosity gripped him.

"I'd like to check if there are similarities between you and her… if it could help lead to a cure for Sarah."

Lucan nodded. "I'm sure you're very curious about me too."

"Yes, I'll admit that." David chuckled and finished his beer. 

Lucan nodded with understanding. "I've had many lab tests and my blood taken before. I don't mind."

"Great. Something tells me you don't share many similarities, but I was talking it over with Helen. We're hypothesizing about some kind of mutant strain in her DNA that made Esben's serum and wolf DNA so effective with her."

"Mutant properties? That's interesting. I hope you can find something."

"By the way, have you spoken with Sarah about your father?" David remembered that the young man had really wanted to talk to her.

"Yes, but she didn't know anything. I learned that she's… _ not _ a natural werewolf, though. She told me about Dr. Esben Hansen, and she was surprised that I wasn't one of his test subjects."

David nodded, understanding why she would think that way. "Sarah has only met one natural werewolf in her travels, and even then, she wasn't around him very long. The rest of them, including Sarah, were created in a lab." 

David thought briefly of Hunter. His alter ego had battled Hunter's feral creature back in Texas not long after he'd first met Sarah. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Part of him wondered what had become of that wolf, knowing he was a potential danger to the public – more so than Sarah – due to his inability to control his transformations and a lack of mindfulness. Since he hadn't heard anything on the news or in the papers, however, perhaps it meant that the Hunter had perished… or was in hiding.

"Do you think he might be my father?" Lucan sounded hopeful, though guarded enough not to get his hopes up, especially after chasing a few years worth of dead ends and false leads.

David considered it. "I don't know… I somehow doubt it. Based on what a mutual acquaintance told me and a brief glimpse of the man while he was human, I think he was a bit young to have a son as old as you."

Lucan processed the answer and looked away from David. He followed the younger man's gaze to find him staring thoughtfully at D.W. Banner. "You love your father very much, David, and even if he forgets, he loves you. I hope I can meet mine someday."

"I'm sure the answers are out there somewhere, Lucan. You'll find them."

Lucan smiled. "Yours is out there too, David. I believe you'll find your cure, even if you have to create it yourself." He rose. "May I use your phone, please? I would really like to call Don."

David hesitated. "Alright," he relented but felt it was essential to state a condition. "Please don't mention anything about me or where you are at present."

"I won't," Lucan promised. "And thank you, David."

It took a couple of tries to get through. Eventually, the familiar voice picked up.

"Hello, this is Don Hoagland."

Lucan's face split with a huge, boyish grin at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Hey, Don, it's me. Lucan."

"Lucan!" The warmth and the delight in Don's voice were almost tangible. "It's been quite a while. How are you holding up, son?"

Lucan hesitated as his emotions welled up. He cleared his throat, blinking back tears. "I'm fine, Don. How are you doing?"

"Oh, the usual. The school keeps me busy, and I've got several projects going on as usual, but nevermind that. What have you been up to? Where are you?"

"I'm in a safe place, for now. Don, I think I might have a promising lead to find my father."

There was a brief pause. "Yes … I remember the last time we spoke, you told me you'd found your Mom's journal."

"You said you'd like to see it for yourself someday, and I will show it to you, Don. But for now, I need to keep searching for my father. Prentiss is in the area, but I eluded him for now."

Don sighed dramatically. He and Lucan often called him "Relentless Prentiss," It gave Don a headache just to think about the Bounty Hunter's presence again. "At least we know that means Prentiss is not eavesdropping on my line," Don said a bit ruefully. "Tell me about this lead you have. Do you know where your father might be?"

Lucan licked his lips. His hand tightened around the receiver. "Do you remember what I said last time, that I had found my Grandfather right before he died, and that I'm a half-werewolf?"

"Yes. What a shocker that was. But it all made sense. Your survival skills and abilities even as a child beat any adult. That reminds me, I purchased a headstone for your Grandfather's grave. It even has the inscription, just like you wanted."

Lucan's throat constricted with a mixture of gratitude, appreciation, and sadness. "Someday, I'll pay you back for all of this, Don," he promised, his voice rough. "For everything you've done for me."

"Come on, you know you don't have to."

"You taught me that a man has to pay his own way in this world. I'll make good on that."

"You just concentrate on finding your dad, for now, son. So tell me," Don's voice sounded excited but reserved, "what's this new lead you have?"

"I've finally met a  _ real  _ werewolf, Don. A full one."

Lucan could almost see Don's shocked face and heard a sound like his mentor had nearly dropped the phone. "Y-you think it might be your dad?" Don asked when he found his voice.

Lucan chuckled. "No, this werewolf is a young woman, just a few years younger than me."

Lucan explained Sarah, and he heard and nearly felt Don tense at the mere mention of Esben's name.

"Yes, I'm aware of Dr. Esben Hansen," Don stated gruffly. "I was sorry to hear that such a brilliant mind met such an untimely end, but... you reap what you sow. He was always trying to play God." He cleared his throat. "What are you going to do now?"

Over the next couple of minutes, Lucan gave a brief outline of everything he'd learned about the girl and Dr. Hansen's vile experiments.

"I'm thinking about going to Esben's secret lab to see if there is anything I can find. Even though it's been destroyed, there's a possibility some important files are still hidden."

Lucan felt David's sharp gaze lock onto him.

"Are you sure that's wise, son?" Don asked. "There's no telling what you might run into out there. It's dangerous."

"It might be the only way to find out the truth, Don."

There was a moment of silence, and Don grunted assent. "Well, Lucan… this is a pretty big revelation. I'll tell you what. If you can tell me the lab's location, I'll meet you out there in a few days, assuming you can shake Prentiss. At least we know he won't be able to follow me if I leave suddenly, as long as I'm discreet. Where are you right now, son?"

"I'm in Colorado. One moment ... "Lucan looked at David. "Where is Dr. Hansen's former lab?"

David was shaking his head. "It's too risky."

"David, please."

"Is there someone there with you?" Don was asking. "Who is David?"

Lucan ignored the question, lowering the phone receiver. "David, I know it's a risk. But where else am I going to have a chance to find out more about my father? I helped you find your father when he was lost. Please help me find mine?"

David relented at Lucan's puppy-like, pleading look. "I don't know where the site of the lab was specifically. I was never there myself. But I know it was somewhere near a diner on the outer edge of a remote town in Texas…" David rummaged through his notebook and gave him the physical address. "You may not want to get too close to that place. The last I left it, it was demolished." David seemed like he wanted to leave it at that.

"Thank you, David. This could help Sarah, too. I can see if there is anything that might be useful." Lucan put the phone back to his ear and relayed the diner's address and location as a tentative rendezvous for Don.

"Alright, Lucan, I need to finish up some business here, but I will be there in six days, on Sunday. You meet me at that diner. We'll go see what we can find together, okay?"

"Okay, Don."

"Do you need any money?"

"I'll be alright, Don."

Don became stern. "Lucan, I don't want you, hitch-hiking. It's a long way from Colorado to Texas. And I know you, son. You'll wind up helping people along the way, getting in some other trouble, and may never make it. I'll wire you some money. No more refusals."

Lucan smiled at the off-handed compliment. Don always warned him not to be so naive and trusting. "...Okay. Thank you, Don. I promise I'll pay you back, along with everything else I owe you, one day. Even if you say no."

Don's voice resounded affectionately. "You can pay me back when you find your dad and inherit the werewolf family fortune. He probably knows where to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Helen handed Sarah a shopping list as they got out of the car. "Why don't you grab a basket and get these items. We can meet at the checkout line and can get this done faster."

"Okay, no problem," Sarah said, taking the paper and parting ways from Helen. Helen had given her the shorter list. She couldn't help but wonder if this was meant to be minor training for eventually functioning on her own.

It had been a long time since she'd set foot in a grocery store, even though she had accompanied her parents or brother to stores much like this. Most of the time, there just didn't seem to be much reason for her to go, mainly since she never had much money, and she wasn't in charge of the grocery shopping anyway.

How exactly did Mom and Dad do it? Sarah shook her head, dejected. There'd been so much her family sheltered her from. Even a simple grocery run proved difficult. Sarah looked at the particulars of the list. It didn't seem to matter which brand of toilet paper she grabbed. Still, Helen was particular about which brand of orange juice, milk, and dishwashing liquid she wanted.

Just as Sarah was getting the final item – a gallon of milk – a woman bumped into her and caused her to drop it. The jug broke open and spilled all over the floor.

"Oh dear, oh dear," the woman said in a shrill, nasally voice. "You should watch where you're going, young lady."

It was none other than Agatha Blackwell. The same woman who'd given them a fast chase on the road earlier that day...

Sarah took a step back, deciding not to bother mentioning that it had been this woman who had deliberately stepped in front of her without looking. For a moment, Sarah simply stared at the mess, unsure what to do about it.

"It's alright, no need to cry over spilled milk!"

"Uh, I'm not crying."

"Just a figure of speech, dear!" The woman snapped her fingers, getting the attention of a nearby employee. "YOO-HOO! Get over here and clean this mess up! What are they paying you for?"

Sarah wanted the floor to open up and swallow her when the woman took her by the arm and escorted her a short distance away. "Tell me, young lady, did I see you enter this fine establishment with Helen Banner? I saw both of you on the road earlier, but Helen tends to be  _ so rude _ toward me. She never wants to stop and chat!"

"Um, I really need to finish getting the things on my list… Helen is waiting." Sarah pulled back, disliking this stranger's close proximity, but the old woman had a firm grip. Sarah refrained from struggling, not wanting to drop anything else.

"Don't squirm. I won't bite. I'm not the wolfman!" Agatha chuckled, and Sarah cringed. "You really should get a basket for these items. Dearie, the Banners and I go way back. Don't you know? I almost married Helen's father a long time ago."

Sarah's eyes widened, imagining how D.W. dodged a fatal bullet. "Oh … really? That's interesting."

"Yes. Unfortunately,  _ Elizabeth _ had to get her  _ claws _ into him and worm her way into his heart. Everyone knew that D.W. and I were a better match. That girl just had to flaunt her good looks and bat her pretty eyes, and bam! She entranced D.W. and took him away from me." Agatha tsk-tsked. "She didn't even live that long, poor frail thing. I tried to move in to help take care of the kids after she died, but D.W. wouldn't have it!"

"That is because," Helen's stern voice interjected sharply, "you never cared the slightest about our mother or us. And if I recall, Ms. Blackwell, the rumors you spread about my brother and me after our mother's passing were not very flattering. All because you couldn't stand the idea that my father still didn't want you even after Mom died."

Agatha Blackwell huffed and flustered where she stood, and Helen pried her fingers off of Sarah's arm. "If you'll excuse us," Helen got between them and gently maneuvered Sarah toward the nearest checkout.

"I didn't get the milk," Sarah began softly, but Helen shook her head. "I'll pick some up later," the older woman stated. "Come on, just ignore her."

As they finished getting the items rung up and paid, Agatha once again intercepted them at the door. "So, who  _ is _ this young lady?" Ms. Blackwell made it clear that she wasn't going to get out of the way until she got a satisfactory answer. "I think I might see a striking resemblance… did D.W. have a daughter with another woman? Or is she a cousin? Or just a friend? This girl must be new to town, I know everyone around here, and I've never seen her!"

Helen handed the brown shopping bags to Sarah, made sure the girl had a good grip on them, then gave her the keys. "Go put these in the trunk and wait for me in the car, please. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sarah wasted no time complying, feeling she did not want to be there for this anyway.

Twelve minutes later, Helen and Agatha finally emerged from the store with a security guard just behind them. Helen's face was a stoic mask, while Ms. Blackwell stormed off in the opposite direction with almost visible steam billowing out of her ears.

Helen barely glanced at Sarah as she got into the driver's seat, snapping the door shut with an almost hulk-like force, and extended her hand toward the girl. Sarah wordlessly dropped the keys into her palm. The ride home was dead silent as Helen's hands tightened around the steering wheel with an iron grip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ida Olsen sat in the privacy of her office tense, with a furrowed brow as she studied the latest reports. She had received an urgent message that Hunter had gone rogue. Her sources confirmed he had withdrawn a large sum of money and stocked up on supplies before fleeing his last-known whereabouts.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the identity of the woman he'd been spotted with. Ida's irritation deepened when she realized that Tasha Pines must have had Esben's medicine formula memorized or written safely down somewhere. Surely Hunter wouldn't bite the hand that fed him.

The entire situation had gotten stickier, and it was in danger of slipping out of her control. Lance and Henry were dead, but at least Goliath was still in place, and he had his usefulness. Henry was just a cheap pawn in a poorly conceived plot to get Tasha. The Wolfgangers still had their fingers in many pots and held substantial influence countrywide and amongst other gang leaders.

If Dylan and Tasha wanted to run off together and form an alliance to help each other stave away pursuers … so be it. For the time-being, Ida wouldn't bother with them, but she instructed a few spies to keep an eye on them. Her number one priority was still to get a hold of Subject Seven. If Banner was yet with her, and he and his giant Hulk got in the way, she would have him killed.

Of course, she still had  _ one _ potential ace in the hole, as Americans might say …

Esben had been a complete lunatic, but he had been competent. He'd possessed his own delusions of grandeur and did many indirect experiments that she had never ordered or approved of. But unlike Hunter, Esben had followed every direction that she'd given him.

There was a slim chance that she had another backup plan, the thing which Esben had explicitly been instructed to make in case anything had ever happened to Seven. But would it still be in the lab? There was a strong possibility it had been destroyed in the explosion. It raised her ire that Esben had made that decision without consulting her first. She would have preferred it if her people had been able to gather what they deemed useful before the bombing.

Ida had underestimated Esben. She had been aware of the explosive devices he'd rigged to destroy the facility whenever he chose. It was how Ida knew to order her people to be prepared and escape if the countdown was ever initiated. What she  _ should _ have done was order her spies to sabotage the devices so they would begin the countdown, but wouldn't go off after Esben vacated the premises. That would have allowed them to gain control after he escaped. 

However, that probably wouldn't have ended well. Forever paranoid, Esben had been on guard for sabotage. He'd had his own loyal assistants. He had free reign in how he used the werewolves and whom he chose to sic them on. In some cases, incompetent spies or infiltrators  _ became _ test subjects. Ida had lost one of her best informants that way.

Everything had been a dangerous game of chess … if dice and several unseen card-hands were also dealt. Ida had underestimated Esben, Dylan, Tasha …  _ everyone. _ Ida knew she wasn't the best person to play such 4-D chess. If she had a more in-depth insight into all these players, her plans wouldn't have been delayed or thwarted, and she would already have Subject Seven.

A large part was because of her own bias. Ida had been born with a metaphorical silver spoon in her mouth. She was used to having everyone at her beck and call, merely snapping her fingers and getting whatever she wanted without question. If someone didn't follow through, she'd always had the power to fire them and enough influence to tarnish their reputations. As her wealth and power grew, and tragedies struck her family, her heart hardened. In some instances, she got rid of problems permanently.

Her late husband had sometimes called her a spoiled princess. Anyone who was born into old money couldn't help but have that tendency. Ida was a distant relation to the Norwegian Royal House of Glücksburgof. At this point in her life, she had little interest in gaining more power. Her wealth and mansion were enough. However, Ida desperately wanted her bloodline preserved.

This game had bathed her hands in blood. Firing people and destroying reputations was no longer enough. Eventually, more people would need to be eliminated. Tasha and Dylan had to die. Subject Seven and David Banner subsequently, too. Who would even care or remember them?

Ida recalled the last news on Esben's lab. Despite the bomb, the mad Doctor had apparently planned to go back at some point. He'd possibly rigged a chamber or two with protection from the primary blast and built it to withstand damage.

If that was the case, the reserve in the event Subject Seven was lost might still be there. Esben probably had a hidden tunnel that would have provided him with a safe escape and a passage back inside once the dust settled.

Ida needed to contact Goliath again. She had to immediately send him and his gang to extract the prize from the wreckage.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they arrived at D.W.'s house, David could already tell that something had happened due to how Helen stormed about the kitchen. Sarah kept quiet and helped put away the groceries and rearrange the pantry.

"Agatha Blackwell literally bumped into us at the grocery store and knocked the milk out of Sarah's hands. Before that, she nearly ran us off the road, trying to get me to stop my car." Helen finally retorted after David's second attempt to ask what happened.

David nodded with a sigh.

"I don't get it," Sarah finally dared to speak. "What's this Agatha person's problem? I mean, she told me –"

David held up a finger to dissuade her from speaking when Helen closed the fridge door with a startling bang. Very quietly, David matter-of-factly picked up the fire extinguisher from its storage spot and held it out toward his sister with grave amusement.

Helen stared at him, perplexed. "What is that for?"

"For the smoke coming out of your ears."

Despite herself, Helen chuckled. She slapped David lightly on the shoulder, and her eyes twinkled. Neither of them noticed that Sarah had moved a discreet distance into the other room. Still, she continued to eavesdrop with her delicate hearing.

"Oh, David, I just can't  _ believe _ that woman. Every time I get anywhere near her, I try to remind myself that getting riled up will do no good. But this time, she  _ really _ takes the cake."

"Hmm. I remember when we were children. Agatha spread all sorts of nasty rumors that our Dad  _ killed  _ our mom. She was very … convincing." The memory still raised significant ire in David and reminded him of why he disliked her. Yet David also remembered how he secretly agreed with the woman in ways. Elizabeth Banner had practically died in his arms. He'd intensely disliked and avoided his father for years believing D.W. had let Elizabeth die by not taking her to a doctor. To this day, he still didn't understand the man's decision.

Helen knew what her brother was thinking and patted his arm. She wasn't fully aware of what went on when their mother died, but she carried her own traumatic scars. Young David had run out of the house to find their father and left her alone in her bedroom. Helen had heard the commotion and hurried downstairs, her favorite porcelain doll in hand. She saw her mother in the bed, her arm hanging limply over the edge. Young Helen had trembled, and her doll smashed to the floor. She tried everything to wake her beloved mother up. But Elizabeth had laid cold and still, her eyes rolled back, her mouth agape as if taking her last gasp. It was only years later that Helen revealed to David what she'd seen and how it haunted her dreams. As Helen grew up and went to Medical school, she'd seen all manner of death, and it helped her childish fears subside. 

"What Agatha said led to a lot of bullying and teasing from the other kids at school and on the playground. A few of the parents didn't want to let their kids play with the children of a supposed murderer, either," Helen said ruefully.

"Let's not forget when the Police Captain's son and daughter instigated a playground mob to have my trousers strung up the flagpole … with me still in them," David pointed out.

Helen's gaze flared angrily. "If only you had the Hulk in you then. I sure gave it to the daughter, though, right in the kisser. Then I secretly spread to everyone in school that she still sucked her thumb, and her brother wet the bed. Because I'd seen her doing it one day while passing their home on my bike, and I went around back and saw the stained sheets their mom hung in the yard. They were humiliated for months." 

David chuckled and shook his head. "Helen, I always knew you were a great bodyguard. So what did Agatha say that has made you so angry?"

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, no offense, but I don't want you getting angry and changing into the Hulk in my kitchen."

David blinked. "Was it  _ that _ bad? Helen, nothing surprises me anymore."

"Yes. To me, it was, and I don't want to dwell on it; otherwise, I may pay old Agatha a visit."

David contemplated her feelings. He noted how hot and steamed Helen had been upon entry, knowing how much it took to get his usually level-headed sister  _ that _ worked up. David respected her feelings. What he did not know wouldn't hurt him. 

"You can tell me after I find a cure for the Hulk," he finally said. "In the meantime," David made a sideways glance toward the doorway, "let's take our nosy gumshoe to the new and improved lab and get on with the exam."

A series of low, intelligible grumbles escaped Sarah, half in response to being caught eavesdropping, half to express displeasure at the prospect of going to the lab. But at least she didn't seem quite as panicky or aloof about it.

"Any idea where Lucan might be?" David asked as he glanced around the kitchen and looked into the living room. "He said he would let me examine him too."

"I'll find him," Sarah said. "Remember, I've got the nose for tracking," she winked and slipped out the back door.

David watched her go, then he and Helen exchanged a knowing glance. "She looks remarkable, stunning. I almost didn't recognize her," he commented on Sarah's makeover, even if he hadn't really said anything aloud before. "I didn't want to embarrass her."

"I think she secretly enjoys the newfound attention. You can mention it later. And I think she's hoping Lucan will notice, too," Helen added, amused, echoing what David was thinking. 

"Which reminds me," her tone sobered, "I talked with Sarah about her unique biology. There are a few features that she shared with me." She lowered her voice and moved a little closer to David's ear. "She was very embarrassed to discuss them, and I had to gently nudge it out of her… to be fair, if I were in her shoes, I'd probably be embarrassed too."

"Alright, let's go in here," David said, stepping into one of the back rooms with Helen. He closed the door, and both of them made it a point to keep their voices down.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Lucan," Sarah found him as he returned from a walk around the property with a toolbox. "Where've you been?"

Lucan stared at Sarah as if not believing his own eyes at her very human transformation. He smiled widely. "I was helping a couple of the farmhands fix one of the chicken coops. Part of the roof came off in a wind storm that swept through last night. It is good as new now."

"Oh, okay. I must've slept through the whole thing. Well, um…" Sarah gulped. "David wants us to go down to Helen's lab for an exam."

Lucan nodded. "Okay, we can go now." He tilted his head. "But I'm not sure how much longer I can stay," he told her. "Lt. Prentiss is still sniffing around. He's not dumb and will probably assume I'm holed up on a farm because that's happened before. If he comes here, I will have to leave fast."

Sarah gave him a meaningful look. That certainly sounded familiar. In some ways, he reminded her of David, a kind and charming do-gooder on the run with a dark secret. She thought fast. 

"Hey um… before we go back to the house, can we just talk for a bit?"

Lucan observed Sarah bashfully stroke her neck. She continually drew attention to her face, and he admired the light makeup she wore. He shrugged slightly and gulped.

"It sounds like David needs us. We shouldn't keep him waiting too long."

"We'll go in a couple of minutes. I just … wanted to ask you something." She averted her gaze, blushing slightly.

"Okay, let me put this back." Lucan agreed and chucked the toolbox onto a work table in the barn.

They walked around the property for a full minute before Lucan finally broke the silence. "What did you want to ask?"

Sarah stopped, though she didn't look at him. "Well…" Her voice caught in her throat, and, for a moment, she felt like a silly schoolgirl. It took a moment for Sarah to muster the courage to look him in the eye. "L- Lucan, I've been thinking about you sometimes ever since I first met you in the woods, and I … I … I …"

"Yes?" Lucan asked when she kept stammering. "Sarah, what are you trying to say?" He asked gently.

She was not really sure what she was doing. She ended up positioning herself against a maple tree in the middle of the property, standing in full view in front of Lucan. She raised one arm above her head, resting it against the trunk and sort of ran her other hand through her short, styled hair.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Lucan took in her whole petite form and smiled kindly. "Sure, I think you're very pretty, Sarah." Lucan noticed her shoulders droop, and he quickly added, "That's a nice haircut. It suits your face."

She glanced at him, shyly for a long moment. Hearing those words from him wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. A considerable part of it was because he'd said it in such a casual, my-sister-is-a-cutie kind of way.

What had she really been expecting from him, anyway? A declaration of love? A kiss? They barely knew each other. Lucan's honesty stemmed from a pure, innocent heart. Hed spent his early life raised among wolves. Then another ten years hitched to the University that adopted him like some sort of unique pet. He had only spent the last five years out on his own. Sarah should have realized by now that  _ nothing _ in this life was going to be like it was in the movies or anything like whatever daydream promises her parents had once made. 

Had a part of her that expected Lucan to fall head over heels over her just because she had dolled up? At this moment, she probably looked the closest to a princess or a model she ever had, but that didn't make her either. This wasn't a Disney movie. Lucan was sweet, charming, and they had something in common due to his wolf blood … but that didn't mean they would get shot by Cupid's Arrow.

Foolishness crept over her. She felt less like a young woman and more like a schoolgirl who'd colored her face with markers to imitate attractive girls so the boy she liked would notice. Her cheeks heated up, embarrassed as she turned away. 

"Um, thanks. David's waiting, and Helen," she said stiffly, and couldn't bear to look at him as she marched back toward the Greenhouse with Lucan following. 

Sarah's sensitive hearing picked up D.W.'s soft snores from the house and some quiet conversation coming from one of the back rooms as she neared. The talking ceased with a light shushing from David.

"Ah, I see Sarah found you, Lucan," David smiled conversationally as he stepped out of the back room with Helen. "Are you both ready to head in?"

"What were you two doing back there?" Sarah wanted to know, folding her arms. "Were you talking about something?"

"Yes, we were," Helen admitted readily, "we didn't want to disturb Dad's nap talking in the house."

Sarah looked like she didn't buy that entirely, but Lucan stepped in. "Why wouldn't they talk, Sarah? They're siblings who haven't seen each other in years, and they  _ are _ working on finding you a cure."

Sarah felt foolish again and lowered her arms but didn't reply.

"Um, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get on with the lab test. Prentiss may be close, and if he comes here … well, I don't want any trouble for either of you." Lucan said.

David nodded. He could understand  _ that _ feeling all-too-well with Jack McGee.

"And," Helen held up a stern finger as she looked Sarah in the eye, "don't touch anything or poke around that lab. Please keep still while David examines you. You should know by now he won't hurt you."

Sarah nodded meekly. "I won't touch anything," she promised.

David gently took Sarah's shoulder and guided her toward the door when she hesitated.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sarah took a long moment to survey her surroundings in the restored lab, feeling moderate pangs of guilt over the recent destruction. It would seem that the others had done an excellent repair job, even if some spots looked like they had merely been patched for the time being.

David wanted to take samples from Lucan to learn about a half-werewolf's uniqueness and find similarities between him and Sarah. Although Lucan wasn't exactly eager, he didn't mind the needles. To help Sarah feel more at ease, David chose to proceed with Lucan first, only taking a blood sample, skin sample, and checking the young man's vitals.

"Seems like your core body temperature is 103 or 104 Fahrenheit. Yet you're not feverish, and your skin is cool to the touch." David marveled.

"Yeah. The doctors never understand it. But it's similar to a real wolf. A Doctor once suggested I should see a Veterinarian." 

Sarah rolled her eyes. People could be so rude, making corny jokes to soften their intended insults. 

"I've also gotten very used to the poking and prodding. I came of age in a lab setting." Lucan remarked.

David examined Lucan's mouth. He already knew that Lucan had never transformed, but he was curious if he grew fangs or had small venom sacs lining his gums. There were none, and his teeth were regular, not sharp. There was nothing like that present in Sarah's human form either. David wanted to ascertain whether Lucan's condition was any different for a hybrid.

“How are your sleeping and eating habits on a typical day, Lucan?" David asked.

Lucan buttoned up his shirt after David had checked his heart and lungs. "The early morning farm life isn't suitable for me. I tend to sleep through the morning, and I'm more active at night. I get pretty restless. This helped me dodge Prentiss since he usually searched during the day. But he caught on to my habits after subpoenaing all my files from the University. He was right on my tail when I met Sarah in the woods. I basically eat when I'm hungry. You might've guessed it, but I'm not a vegetarian."

"Is it like a feast or famine diet? Similar to the natural wolves?" Helen asked.

"Something like that. I've gone up to three days without eating, and it didn't bother me too much." Lucan answered. "But I sure did chow down later."

David grinned. "And how do you sleep?"

“On the floor." Lucan said directly, causing everyone to chuckle. "It's true. Sometimes I'll even climb a tree and get comfortable. And I do it soundly. But my senses are too sharp. It can be irritating when I'm in unfamiliar territory. It keeps me half awake."

"Are there any physical changes that occur because of your heredity? Like a werewolf?" David wondered.

"David, there is something … when my senses are riled, or I suspect danger, my eyes will turn to amber or orange-red color. And I've been known to growl and mimic animal sounds."

David smiled, thinking of the pale green eyes and growls that signaled his Hulk-out. He marked all of the findings on a small chart he'd created for Lucan. 

“That's very interesting. And do you grow claws or fangs or fur at that time?"

"My hair is pretty thick, but, No, not really." Lucan shrugged.

David was about done with Lucan's basic check-up. While the girls were away earlier, they'd discussed the more sensitive topics, just as Helen did with Sarah. Lucan had developed attractions to women before, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, and he didn't turn into a lustful beast under the full moon. However, Lucan firmly believed that he would remain loyal forever when he found "the one" like his brother wolves and their mates.

Lucan slid off the chair and walked beside Sarah. "See, it was easy. You'll be fine.”

David patted the seat. "Remember, Sarah, there's nothing here that can hurt you," he reminded her gently.

Despite the reassurances, Sarah involuntarily trembled when David came near her with a syringe. David drew back, not wanting to risk putting a needle into her while she was under stress. When his attempt to calm her failed, Lucan stepped closer and took Sarah's hand. He gazed directly into her eyes. "It's okay, Sarah, this isn't the lab you came from. David is only here to help you. We all are." Lucan spoke, emanating a strong and pacifying vibe. His eyes manifested a warm, reddish glow. "The needle has nothing in it that will cause you pain. It might sting a little, but it will be over before you know it ."

David watched mildly amazed as Sarah not only ceased shaking but calmed right down. Lucan kept hold of her hands. Sarah felt the wolf inside of her again respond to Lucan's voice and, this time, his touch. She barely noticed when David extracted two blood samples from her arm, nor did she pay attention when he took a skin sample. Her reflexes also tested fine.

"Alright, Sarah, I would like to take a few more samples," David said very carefully, "but this time … I need to take them from the wolf."

"You want me to transform?" Sarah asked. "I don't think Helen is gonna like that much."

"That's why we're gonna go outside for that."

Sarah growled and snarled under her breath even after she stepped behind a sheet that David put up to give her some privacy as she removed her clothing. David and Lucan kept their backs turned respectfully.

Sarah stepped from behind the sheet and went outside. She kneeled down, and her muscles and skin rippled and sprouted hair. Once the transformation and Sarah's mental recalibration were complete, the men joined her outside. Despite how familiar he'd grown with Sarah's wolf body, David couldn't help but feel nervous, especially considering this was the first time he needed to get close for medical samples. The research was vital to possibly develop a cure for the unnatural werewolfism. 

Lucan sensed David's unease, along with Sarah's discomfort as she tilted her large head down and pawed at the dirt. Lucan simply sat cross-legged in front of the massive, silvery-white wolf and scratched behind her ear, marveling at how well it had regenerated.

"There, good girl, Sarah. I know you can understand me. I know how troubling this all is for you. Whatever happens in the future, you can control the transformation and choose to consider your wolfism a gift."

Sarah enjoyed Lucan's soothing talk and permitted his strokes and pats as David got to work.

David took three sets of blood samples from the wolf, carefully took some wolf hair and skin samples, then gulped as he prepared to do the one thing he'd feared the most. He needed to take venom samples. He was definitely glad that Helen and their father were nowhere close by for this, mainly since he still wasn't sure how potent the venom was.

Knowing that he was immune did not bring David much comfort. Suppose it was only because of his metamorphosis? If one of her teeth broke his skin and some of the venoms entered his bloodstream when he was human, could it still alter his biology? What kind of monstrosity would the Hulk turn into if he were also a werewolf?

Lucan again proved helpful by putting his arms around the wolf's massive neck, murmuring to her to stay relaxed. The werewolf preened. Due to how peaceful Lucan kept her, it seemed more like he was hugging an oversized puppy than a monster that could chew their arms off in a single bite.

"Open your mouth … that's a girl. Now just hold still." Lucan smiled and lay her head against his shoulder and chest as he repositioned his other arm and hand.

David's eyes widened when he realized Lucan was putting his hand inside the wolf's mouth, but the young man seemed to know what he was doing. Lucan was helping to prop her mouth to stay open, and Sarah seemed nonplussed… even if she did drool a bit. 

"Lucan, be very careful. There may be venom mixed with her saliva. If you're not immune, it could bring a full wolf out in you." 

“Don't worry, Dr. Banner, I got this. I have her full trust now." 

David quickly put on two sets of rubber gloves. One pair rose tight up to his elbows. It proved to be tricky to extract a venom sample into a vial, especially when Sarah writhed anxiously and gnarled while having another flashback of Esben's lab. Her wolf nose detected the scent of the gloves and antiseptic. Lucan succeeded in holding her down and reminded her that David wasn't going to hurt her. 

When David was finished collecting the samples, he locked himself in the lab to begin his testing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I had a feeling I'd find you out here when I didn't see you back at the house."

David glanced up from the microscope as Helen entered with a tray with a meatloaf sandwich and sliced fruits. “You missed dinner.”

"Yeah, I know. But I'm taking a closer look at Sarah and Lucan's DNA structure. I promised Sarah I would attempt to find a cure."

Helen smiled. "I figured. That's just like my big brother. Always putting everyone ahead of him. Just don't forget about yourself. Any luck?"

David sighed. "Right off the bat, there isn't much I can do without more time, testing, and superior equipment." David put a palm to his cheek and groaned. "Getting Sarah to cooperate for testing is like pulling teeth. I won't always have Lucan to keep her calm. He has his own big issues to deal with." 

Helen leaned against the desk and folded her arms. "I peeked out the window earlier. He handled the wolf as if she were his own pet. It was touching, but I nearly had a heart attack when you put your hand in her giant mouth!" Helen scolded.

David grinned. "So did I. But Lucan has an uncanny ability to connect with the animal kingdom. Especially wolves. There is one thing very fascinating."

"Oh? What's that?" Helen pulled up a chair.

"Remember when I first discovered that the people we interviewed at the Culver Institute had unusually elevated levels of an adenine-thymine variance?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, and yours was also particularly high, but not the day of the accident. That's what prompted you to experiment on yourself with gamma radiation, and…" Helen coughed lightly. "Well, the rest is history."

David grunted. His expression tightened when he thought about how Tasha Pines deliberately enabled him to receive an overdose, but he suddenly considered something else. Had Esben known about the DNA abnormality? There hadn't been any specific mention of it in his research papers or other documents. The reports were long gone, so he couldn't double-check, but he had already gone over them thoroughly, to begin with. If that detail had been explicitly mentioned, David would have noticed since it was  _ his _ breakthrough discovery.

Tasha had grabbed what she could. She probably hadn't been able to copy every document. There had been a note scribbled on one page about Sarah's DNA that the mad scientist had found "particularly interesting." 

"Helen, I've just discovered that both Lucan and Sarah have elevated levels of the same adenine-thymine variance! Lucan's levels are moderately above average. Other variances in his molecular and DNA structure blended with regular human factors indicate he is a true hybrid of human and a full mutant. Sarah's DNA structure shows all of the signs of lab genetic alteration and tampering, forcing her to become a… manufactured hybrid."

Helen's jaw dropped. David, "that's amazing!"

He grimaced, disliking how much his words made the girl sound like an altered machine. "The point is," he went on, "Sarah has an unusually high level of adenine-thymine, only fifteen percent less than my own. It may have played a factor with her body accepting Esben's genetic modifications and why she could be … ah,  _ engineered _ into a mindful werewolf rather than a feral one."

"I guess that shows you have something in common with them. Do you think all the victims Esben experimented on have this variance?" 

David switched off the microscope and massaged his eyes and forehead. He needed a break, and his stomach rumbled. Helen giggled. 

"I heard that, David. You need to eat something. Dad wouldn't get to bed because he was looking for you too. He said you have to sweep up the barn and finish your homework." 

David shook his head and smiled. “Then when I get inside, he will kick me out like he did yesterday. And shout at me to go off and become some quack medicine man. I don't need to keep replaying that old argument. Anyway, … back to my  _ quackery _ … there appears to be a dormant, mutant gene that supplies this variance," David said, quickly jotting a note in his current journal. "For the moment, I'm calling it the  _ X- Gene _ ."

"Hmm, sounds catchy. Too bad you can't go public with this. I bet it would win you another award. It's been what? 5 years since you've received one with honors?" Helen remarked, slyly grinning. Her older brother always made her proud.

David chuckled. "Perhaps someday, if I ever find a cure for it. But," he went on with increasing animation, "this may have given me a new way to approach my own problem, too. Suppose I can specifically focus on isolating the root cause of this genetic variance and adenine-thymine buildup? In that case, it could be a key to reversing the effects that make the metamorphosis happen."

"Wouldn't it be more effective to find a way to remove it?"

"No, it's too deeply fused with Sarah's DNA and molecular structure. And the same goes for mine. At this point, it has nothing to do with the genetic alterations that have already been made. It would be like trying to close a gate after the horses have already escaped." David stroked his chin thoughtfully, trying to recall the details in Esben's papers. 

"But there is something else, too," he added thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"I recall reading in Esben's notes that the initial introduction of the artificially modified venom into Sarah's body may have had diverse effects because her nervous system and brain structure were unusual."

Helen stared at him, thoughtfully. "Well, we all have our suspicions that Sarah might be a high-functioning autistic person."

"I think Tasha may have suspected it, too. Or she knew it. It didn't come up in any of the papers I saw."

"Tasha Pines? You mean that woman who introduced you to Sarah?"

"Yeah." David grimaced at the mention of her name. "Either way, it seems like the X-Gene combined with these variations in her nervous system have adapted more readily to the genetically engineered venom. It's why she can transform at will and retain her human identity."

"This is all very interesting," Helen said with a frown, having caught the look in his eye when he mentioned Tasha. "By the way, whatever happened to Tasha after you fled that diner in Texas?"

David shook his head. "All I know is that she took off in a car with her son before I transformed. I haven't seen or heard anything about her since. I can only assume she got away."

"I recall meeting her briefly once or twice," Helen mused.

She didn't mention that one of the times had been at his and Elaina's funeral. There had been an odd look in the woman's eyes, and Tasha wouldn't look at David's gravesite. She hung close to that creep Esben, the man who behaved less like he was at a funeral and more like a celebration.

Helen remembered resisting the urge to slap the man at least once.

"Tasha was partially responsible for what happened to Sarah, isn't she?" 

Helen pressed, still sensing that she missed something about David and Tasha, even if she wasn't sure  _ what _ she was pushing for. David's gaze turned uncharacteristically dark whenever her name was mentioned, but it would disappear the next instant.

"Yes, among other things."

Helen's brow furrowed. "David, talk to me. We always shared secrets. What did she do?" She touched his arm gently.

After a drawn-out breath, David finally looked her in the eye. "Tasha admitted to me that  _ she _ removed the 'Out of Order' sign from the Gamma-Ray machine, so I wouldn't know it needed calibration. Esben put her up to it. He wanted to kill me for getting him dismissed from the Institute for his unethical research and experiments."

Helen's face had paled, and her grip tightened around David's arms. "You're serious," she whispered, her throat thickened with sadness. "No … Oh, David …"

"Instead, I became the Hulk," David said.

"That is absolutely horrible, David! What kind of small crazy world this is that you had to meet her again and get chained up with mad scientists, werewolves, and hunters and …" Sharp emotions played across Helen's face. The horror that someone could harm her big brother, one of the kindest men she'd ever known, relief that it hadn't killed him, and anger that it left David with a dangerous mutation that kept him always on the run and afraid. Helen suddenly desired to grab Tasha by the throat and throttle her. David knew his sister's sense of justice and temper riled, and he quickly hugged her.

"It's over with, Helen. Nothing to do now but move forward and work toward a cure." 

"I'm so sorry." Helen hugged him teary-eyed, and they held each other for a long moment.

There wasn't anything more either of them could say. As much as Helen longed to see David cured, merely wishing didn't make it so.

"Get some rest  _ after _ you eat," Helen suggested, stroking his shoulder.

David sat down and took a bite of the sandwich to please her. "Mom always made the best meatloaf and gravy. This tastes just like hers."

Helen blushed. "I kept her recipe scrapbook. She was still working hard on it when she died. I finished the book for her with the recipe cards she left behind. I try to make meals dad is most familiar with."

"You're always very thoughtful, Helen. I'll be in soon. I want to finish my examinations while I still have access to this equipment," David said as he stifled a yawn but quickly began adding more notes and calculations in his journal.

"I'll leave you to your work," Helen said. "Don't stay up too late, alright?" 

"Oh, I'll only be up for a while," David answered distractedly.

Helen shook her head and went back inside, making a note to check on Sarah and see how Lucan and Dad were doing before heading back to her house.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tasha and Dylan stood outside of a small, abandoned cabin they'd found in the middle of the woods. They didn't plan to remain in this area long, but they needed a shelter … especially  _ this _ night – the night of the full moon.

"We need to hurry. This took too long!" Dylan said as he hefted a set of heavy steel chains. They were expensive and hard to find until they stopped at a car junkyard. He hoped they'd do the trick even though they weren't anywhere near as strong as adamantium. Neither of them knew where they could readily obtain enough of that mysterious, precious metal. 

"Come on, Tasha, I'll need your help here."

They approached a vast, thick oak tree that they had already chosen the previous day. Its roots ran deep and secured in the ground. The trunk was coarse, thick, and sturdy, and its branches splayed high above their heads, like spindly fingers attempting to reach for the moon itself and pluck it out of the sky.

_ If only it could, _ Dylan thought as he positioned himself against the tree trunk. He pressed his back against it and tried to ignore the rough bark edges scraping his bare skin. Pretty soon, he'd have a tougher hide, and he wouldn't feel a thing.

Dylan opted against ruining a shirt, but Tasha insisted the pants stay on. Even if they tore, the waist size in his wolf form didn't change much. She remembered David's Hulk, his jeans tore up his knees, and though his waist expanded and his buttons popped, the tightness of the pants around his bulky green legs kept them in place. It had been different with Sarah, she had told Dylan.

Sarah's wolf had somewhat clumsier proportions and Sarah, as a human, was a petite waif. The clothing would never fit the creature. Sarah needed extra guidance and rules, and they were on the run. Her mindfulness as a wolf made it much easier for her to comply with Tasha, who didn't have the money to keep replenishing Sarah's clothes every time she carelessly burst out of them. 

With Dylan, Tasha had reminded him about the old Lon Chaney movies where the classy wolfman wore button-down shirts and charcoal slacks. It was the biggest laugh Hunter had in a long time. The moments when Tasha let down her stoic guard, she had a profoundly humorous side he slowly became privy to. The classic Universal Monsters were some of Hunter's favorite films growing up, and now he practically was one. But the safe movie wolfman would merely claw or strangle a person once then hide behind a bush. Hunter's condition proved much worse. 

They managed to wrap the chains securely around him. The weighted links clinked noisily. Tasha had measured enough length to bind him and the trunk's full diameter three times, around his waist, chest, and shoulders.

Dylan glanced toward the cabin as Tasha helped him finish locking the ends of the links in place with 2 huge and durable padlocks. Peter's solemn little face peered from the window. The boy had seen too much this past year, and he knew what came next. 

"If I manage to break free, I hope I'm far enough away from Peter." Concern laced Dylan's tone, and fear welled in his blue eyes.

Tasha stared carefully at him, touched by his worry. "It's too late to pick another spot now," she pointed out, eyeing the sky. "We already scoured the entire area. This tree is the only one that looks like it could … hold you." She gulped.

Hunter grunted and held out his arms as if he were about to fly, and Tasha understood. They'd agreed to secure his wrists to the low-hanging branches. Tasha had to stand upon a risen root on her tiptoes to wrap a smaller steel chain around his wrists. She stepped down and faced him.

Tasha gazed boldly at Dylan's face, and she noticed the barest changes. His eyes emitted a gold shine. He tensed as every muscle in his body prepared. Tasha saw the moon rise just above their heads, perfectly positioned over the tree's ominous limbs like a beautiful orb prompting his transformation. 

"I'll see you soon, Dylan." Tasha kissed him gently on the mouth. Hunter savored it but then had to hold back as he felt the change taking hold. 

Tasha quickly pulled away from him as his beard stubble and smooth skin roughened and hair sprouted over his face. Hunter thrashed hard against the tree, knocking his head back as he suffered through the extreme pain of his bones and muscles cracking and expanding. He shouted and trembled until long howls burst from his widened mouth. 

Tasha felt awful. She wanted to embrace him … do anything to quell the change. She stumbled backward as a snout with a black nose erupted slowly from his face. Sharp teeth and fangs pierced through his bloodied gums. His ears jutted up into curved points, and his skin darkened while dark silvery-brown fur rippled over his body. Dylan's pants stretched and ripped down the seams leaving just enough to the imagination. The chains squeezed his body and tightened. The binding infuriated him, but they held.

Tasha froze, glaring at the terrifying yet magnificent sight. She hadn't seen Dylan like this since back in Texas. She recalled Esben's final orders, to lead this beast toward the diner in a car so that Esben could attempt to take Subject Seven. Tasha could've killed Esben herself for forcing her to do that. She and Peter might have died that night.

Tasha had fled the scene quickly with Peter, never learning of Esben's fate. She escaped to Canada, planning to change her identity and live a quiet life. Due to her own carelessness, Esben's spies discovered her when she had gotten too curious.

Tasha attempted too much contact with a former colleague, someone she thought she could trust. She learned the stomach-churning details of how Hunter turned on Esben and that Seven had escaped with David Banner. It had relieved her to know that Esben was dead, and while part of her felt bad for how he died, Tasha mostly felt relief and that he thoroughly deserved what he got. Tasha still desired to know that David got away safely after all she'd done to him and dragged him into. He would probably never trust her again, and Tasha wouldn't blame him. A new adversary was on her back, and she wondered if she and Peter would ever be safe.

Tasha had come almost full circle now with the one person who served as her protector. He was the only hope she and Peter had to stay safe and free; the same man who became a ferocious wolf had chewed their boss to a pulp and would easily do the same to them now if he got free.

The werewolf snarled and strained against the chains, but the links held firm. The branches groaned and strained but showed no signs of giving way soon. The wolf howled loudly, furious, then tried to gnaw a tree branch off in an attempt to free one clawed hand. Venom dripped from his fangs, mixed with tree bark and splinters as his teeth gnashed and scraped across the wood.

Tasha jumped to her feet as self-preservation kicked in. Her motherly instincts quickened her race into the cabin. Peter ran from the window and shivered under his blankets just before Tasha entered the shack and slammed the door. He heard his mother's voice and his little racing heart slowed. 

"Peter! Quick, we have to go now! I am so sorry for waiting this long." 

Sensing his mother's distress, he leaped from the bed and balled up his blanket. He slipped into his sneakers and snatched his pillow for some kind of fluffy protection. Tasha ran to the cabin corner where his makeshift bed and temporary play area had been set up and shoved his clothes and strewn toys in a knapsack. Peter cradled his favorite Teddy in his arms behind the pillow. If it had running water and electricity, the rustic home in the woods could've been livable. 

Hunter's angry howls echoed in the night, and other wild animals and birds stirred uncharacteristically from the terrifying invader. The forest bristled to life as creatures instinctively bolted into whatever hiding spots they could find, and birds flapped higher than ever before into the trees to avoid the monster. Peter gasped and clung to Tasha.

"Mama, he's coming! He's going to eat us!" He cried. 

"It's okay, Baby, no, he won't, I promise. Hunter won't do that. He cares about us …" Tasha insisted as she gathered her son into her arms and sprinted out the back door.

She winced and held Peter more closely as she heard another wild howl and rattle from chains that sounded too loose. More animals screeched. Tasha hummed a lullaby, which seemed to soothe her son and her own nerves.

She dashed into the rental car, feeling a sense of deja vu. She would once again hope to outrun Hunter's wolf as she had in Texas. Tasha tossed the knapsack onto the back seat alongside an emergency suitcase and three water gallons and immediately strapped Peter in the passenger seat. Tasha literally burned rubber as she quickly drove the car down a long, unpaved rural dirt road into town.

When Tasha reached the giant "Welcome to Newfort" sign that announced new arrivals to the town, she looked out the window to see if anything large, dark, and mangy was on her tail. She wanted to make doubly-sure she wasn't leading the creature into town.

If Hunter's wolf decided to follow her into town, there wasn't much she could do. Tasha lowered her head against the steering wheel and gulped down tears. It would still be her fault because the wolf would have followed her and Peter's scent. Briefly, Tasha wished she knew where to call David Banner, even though he wouldn't be thrilled to hear from her. Even if David's beastly side was nearly as dangerous and unpredictable as a natural werewolf in the full moon, at least he was immune to werewolf venom, and he could possibly help them.

As she drove to the edge of town, she wondered if Dr. Banner could find a cure for Dylan. Though he made it clear that he had enough trouble trying to cure himself. Plus, David had Sarah latching onto him and hoping for one too. How much could he do without full access to the lab and medical resources he used at the Culver Institute.

Tasha noticed her son bristle in his disturbed sleep and whimper for her. Tasha wondered about Peter's future. Would he see werewolves lurking around every corner and haunting his dreams? She would have to start saving for therapy. Peter's distress was also her fault, and she was prepared to take the blame years down the line. 

It's okay, Peter, Mommy's here," she gently caressed her son's head, encouraging him to rest until they reached their motel where they had already booked a room. Tasha strummed her fingers and softly sang, " _ Whos afraid of the big, bad wolf? _ From Disney's old  _ Three Little Pigs _ cartoon. It was an odd comfort and gave her a pang of courage.

Tasha saw the homespun sign that indicated she was leaving Newport, and she began the drive down a long, winding path that would lead to the next town. She and Dylan had agreed they should travel two towns away just to be safe; there was no telling what the wolf might do. The black wolf would probably bust out of the chains eventually, and there was a chance he'd try to track the scent of any fresh trails immediately around him. Tasha imagined him tearing up the cottage and what would've happened if she and Peter stayed behind. A blinding light and a loud horn broke her insidious thoughts, and she swerved to avoid a small truck. She couldn't stop to catch her bearings. Any second, the beast might come charging from the woods and onto the roof of her car.

Tasha had used many pine fresheners and dabbed expensive perfume on herself, hoping to mask her and Peter's scent. She knew better. The wolves were not smelling surface odors. They were out for sweat and blood, and with her sudden and intense attraction to Hunter recently, the wolf would be drawn to her pheromones. 

It wasn't long before she saw the next sign, welcoming her into a smaller and cozier town called Dartmouth. She arrived at the motel and pulled into the parking lot.

Tasha carried Peter and all their belongings and checked in. The kindly motel owner sent his assistant to send up her suitcase and knapsack. She gave him a generous tip, and he gratefully insisted she ring for anything she needed. Tasha aimed to wash Peter with a warm bath in the morning, but she dressed him in his jammies and tucked him in with his favorite toy for now.

She felt relieved that Peter was a sound sleeper. The bed was soft and comfortable. Now that some of her adrenaline and worried-mother-mode faded, her eyelids drooped as the warm blankets beckoned to her. As the image of Hunter's transformation flashed before her, she shot her head up and rubbed her eyes.

_ Not yet, _ she told herself firmly. Tasha rummaged through her purse and the suitcase. And found the small notebook she needed. Tasha double-checked the date and time, then marked information. Tasha had been in such a hurry to get away that she'd forgotten to check her watch, but she could make a rough estimation. She would do better in the future to catalog the exact time.

Tasha was still a scientist and needed to chart her own notes on Hunter's transformation specifics. She had witnessed so many mutations over the years that she nearly forgot how abnormal and seemingly impossible it was that such creatures should exist. Despite how smoothly Sarah transitioned, Hunter's was the most natural and awe-inspiring to look at. The distinct cracking of his bones and stretching of his limbs unnerved her, and she pitied him. Keeping this notebook would helpfully predict future wolf-outs, mostly since natural werewolves followed the moon cycles.

Following the full moon's three day cycle, Tasha planned to stay in the motel for three nights, then return to the cabin. She and Dylan had agreed that would be enough time for him to fully return to his senses. Dylan had remarked that although the moon looked full to the naked eye for three days, that fullness only lasted an instant. The wolf effects slowly wore off during the preceding days, but they couldn't trust he'd be in any semblance of control. 

Tasha put the notebook away. She went to the bathroom and left the door open as she took a brief hot shower to scrub out the smell of the dank forest and sweat from the last few days. Tasha put on clean, comfortable street clothes in case they had to make a run for it. She curled up on the end of Peter's bed and drifted off into a nightmare-fueled sleep.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

David Banner lightly dozed in his old bedroom. Helen had kept it neat and tidy for him over the years, always hoping he would return. After his last homecoming, where he helped his father save the family farm, Helen cheerfully redecorated, though kept some of his most prized childhood toys and teenage items for nostalgia's sake. David supposed part of him had borrowed a page from Sarah's book. He wanted to have the temporary comfort of sleeping in an old, familiar place. He'd built up his own life and career over the years, and it had all been ruined in some of the worst ways possible, so being home was a luxury and comfort. 

David's dreams blurred as the events of the day rolled through his mind – His further attempts to examine the venom samples from Sarah, her DNA samples, and relaxing with D.W. playing rounds of Poker and Go Fish. He also successfully encouraged Helen to get a nurse to stay with their dad.

Helen was on the verge of burnout between running the farm, dealing with the stresses of D.W's worsening illness, and trying to maintain her own job and house, even with David's help. David supposed he could have supported her more if he could be seen in public, but Helen refused to let him. He also couldn't even promise to stay beyond a week or even a day. That was the nature of his life.

In his dream, the happy game of Go Fish he'd played with his dad morphed into a radically different scene. David's mother, healthy and youthful, came out of the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked brownies. She smiled as if she wanted to join in, but then her smile faded, and she wandered outside.

"Mom, wait!" A little boy's voice came out of David's mouth, and his younger self chased after his mother toward the fields. Once at the edge, he stared in horror when he realized the  _ Wolfgangers _ had invaded his family farm and tore up the crops and corn. One of them had brutally killed his mother and prepared to feed her body to a mutant pig.

"NO! Mama!" David screamed and attempted to save her. D.W. ran outside and gripped his shoulder. The pain halted him.

"Never mind her, David. There are chores to be done! Homework to finish!" D.W. said gruffly. 

D.W. did absolutely nothing but stand and stare blankly at the blood-splattered fields.

"DAD, YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU LET HER DIE!" David slammed his little fists against D.W.'s chest.

"She deserved it! Elizabeth loved you more than me!" His father spat out evilly. "Only Helen understands. Only she loves me, and she will care for me forever!!"

David looked up at the sound of loud banging. Helen, looking no older than eight years old, screamed, with her hands splayed on the glass, as if she were trapped. "David, please help me! Take me with you! David!"

Just then, a familiar car pulled up. It was the explosive car that caused his first wife's accident. David peered at the driver. Laura, with blood running over her half mangled face, gave him a chilling smile. Caroline, pale, sickly, and soaking wet, and wearing a cheerful Hawaiian Lei, stepped out from the car. She opened her arms wide and grinned and waved at David. 

"Come with us, David. We need you!" Her terrifying grin widened until it stretched across her face, and her eyes turned black. She stumbled forward. Laura appeared at her side, her body half-burned and smoking. "You belong with us, David! You put us in this hell!" 

Sarah suddenly crept from the cornfield undressed and screeched. She morphed into the white wolf, lunged out of the bushes in her wolf form, and bit down on Caroline's neck, killing her instantly and dumping her body beside a dead mobster she had also slaughtered. She went for Laura next and chewed her up and spit out her charred limbs.

"They are already dead, David! I can't let you leave me, David. Never! I want my cure! You promised!" Sarah's wolf howled and roared as blood gushed down her fangs. 

"Sarah, NO! You monster! You are all monsters! Leave me alone! " 

David's adult voice erupted from his mouth, and he was a grown man again. He punched his father to the ground and ran into the house. He had to do something. He grabbed his dad's shotgun and barrelled outside, aiming the gun at the wolf's head … 

David leaped up erect, wide awake. He barely registered his surroundings as the beginnings of metamorphosis overtook him.

His skin darkened green as his muscles bulged and split his pajama shirt apart. His face broadened, and anger and frustration overtook him as a loud roar escaped his lips. He tossed the frayed remains of his shirt aside and stormed out of the room.

The Hulk stomped into the living room, where he found himself face-to-face with Helen, who'd been awakened by the noise. "Oh, David, what happened?" she gasped in horror as he pushed her aside and overturned the living room coffee table.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Sarah exclaimed as she came out of her own room. "David, STOP!"

The Hulk slowly turned and glared at the two women, even if there was a slight flicker of recognition in his eyes. He lumbered toward Sarah with venom in his eyes, and growled, then shook his head, confused. He swung around and rushed toward the door, then kicked his way out of the house.

"I'll get him," Sarah said, unnerved by his reaction. Helen went to her father's bedroom, hearing him wake up due to the commotion.

"Helen! David! Are we being robbed!" D.W. shouted from his bedroom. "Where's your mother? Is there an earthquake?" 

Once outside, Sarah quickly followed the Hulk's trail, though she didn't need to rely entirely on his scent. She saw a glimpse of his retreating, green body through the darkness.

"Sarah?" Lucan appeared beside her as if out of nowhere. "What happened? Why did David change again?" He eyed the broken door with widened eyes. 

"I don't know! I think he had a nightmare. I'm trying to catch up."

They jogged alongside each other in the Hulk's direction. "Why are you out here, anyway? I thought you'd gone to bed!" Sarah demanded.

"Too early. I don't sleep much at night anyway, and I sensed Prentiss nearby. I need to move on very soon, Sarah. But I'll help calm David and bring him back first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Hulk wandered into the outskirts of the town, running from his own emotions and the terrors of the night he didn't fully understand in this form. He finally slowed at a small bus stop when he neared a familiar bench that, for some reason, struck an emotional chord in him.

The feeling stirred pangs of sadness within him, including anger. He snarled, then snapped the bench in half and watched the fragments scatter to the ground. He crunched some into sawdust, as though destroying the seat would somehow fulfill whatever his angry side desired.

A high-pitched scream caught his attention, and he turned to see a plump woman whose overly made-up face had gone as pale as a sheet. Her eyes widened like saucers. Her purse slipped from her grasp, yet she remained frozen to the spot.

The Hulk roared at the woman because her shriek hurt his ears. She took a shaky step backward and yelled again… and again. They quickly screamed and shouted in unison, both causing enough racket to wake the dead.

Lucan carefully approached the Hulk, while Sarah went over to the woman, instantly recognizing Agatha Blackwell. Sarah took a little pity on her, noticing how utterly frightened she was. "Um, Ms. Blackwall, it's okay, everything is going to be fine. He won't hurt you." Sarah tried to soothe her while Lucan hurriedly led the Hulk away from the area and into the woods.

Agatha, after her incoherent mumbling about monsters and Frankenstein, let out one final scream and fainted with a dramatic  _ plop.  _ Sarah sighed, relieved Agatha had stopped drawing attention, but then realized what this would mean for David when she woke up and told the world. Sarah stared down at the unconscious woman, then made an effort to gently drag her out of the middle of the sidewalk and onto the soft grass.

Lucan had the Hulk sitting on the ground almost effortlessly. "Stay calm; the woman cant hurt you, nothing can. Please relax. Good, now bring David back." Lucan tentatively put his hand on Hulk's arm. 

It wasn't long before the Hulk's features shrank, and his skin faded to normal. He shivered as the inevitable, sudden chill overtook him. Quickly dropping from the creature's high body heat and blood pressure to average human temperatures chilled David's core. He looked at Lucan, disoriented as he tried to find his bearing.

"Where … where am I? Oh, no! Helen!"

Lucan lowered his hand and helped David up. "It's okay, you're not far from the town. It's a little bus stop area before all the farms. Thank goodness it's empty. But not for long. Helen and D.W. are safe … but you owe them a new dining table, some China, and a front door."

David hung his head ashamed that a mere dream could trigger such a Hulk-out. He had learned to get past that years ago with Caroline's and a Native American Medicine man's help.

Lucan patted his shoulder. "David, the stresses of the last few months have finally caught up to you. Between dealing with werewolves, wicked gangs, your family issues … " Lucan snuck a glance at Sarah, who had her back to them, kneeling beside Agatha. "And you've barely slept for days, David, working on this cure you promised."

"I … I think you're right, Lucan. Sometimes I don't know when to quit. Or just take it easy. I really can't."

"People like us can't afford it. That I understand. And we take on other people's burdens along the way."

David nodded, remembering his gruesome dream. They all demanded something of him. He slowly approached the bench, crushed and splintered around Sarah and the figure on the ground. His heart sank. That bench was his mother's favorite rest area in this park, and the stupid creature in him destroyed it. He took a deep breath and turned his attention on the unconscious lady. 

"What happened? Is she alright? Oh no … not her." He recognized Agatha Blackwell.

Sarah said, "I think she's fine. She kept screaming then fainted when she saw the Hulk."

David gritted his teeth and chose to do an assessment anyway. "She's old, and she needs a doctor's care." He gently lifted one of Agatha's eyelids to check how her irises reacted to light, then checked her pulse and heartbeat. She was alive, just out for the count. "She will live. We can't leave her out here, and I can't go into town like this," he said, pointing at his torn jeans and bare chest. 

David suddenly noticed Lucan standing erect, his eyes glowed red, and Sarah crouched defensively and sniffed the air. 

"What is it? Who is it?" he asked.

"Lucan, it's the Bounty Hunter. He's not far. You need to hide." Sarah said.

Lucan backed away toward the woods. "Yes, he's closing in fast. I think he heard the screams."

Lucan now detected that man better than he could anyone else, having eluded him for several years. "We all need to leave. Let him help her," Lucan indicated to Agatha, "Prentiss is a good man at heart even if he won't stop coming after me."

"Sounds like Jack McGee …" David said. 

Two minutes after the three mutants cut a hasty departure through the trees, Prentiss rushed onto the scene from the opposite side of the woods. He skidded and did a complete double-take when he saw the smashed bench and the unconscious woman on the ground.

"My God … are you alright, Ma'am?" Prentiss' hand went toward his gun, and his eyes darted about briefly, but he couldn't see anything or anyone that might have done this.

Agatha was just starting to rouse. "Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"You're just outside of town, in a small wood near the bus stop. What happened here?" Prentiss extended his arm to help her. Agatha struggled to get up, finding it difficult to get good traction with her flimsy shoes and short, chunky legs. Prentiss helped her, glad he attended the gym twice a week to keep his strength.

The woman quickly straightened and dusted off her pea coat and a flowery dress. Her body rocked with dizziness, but Prentiss held her steady. She searched her memories, then gasped. "Oh, my word! I saw the most hideous monster! It was a big green man! He destroyed that bench with his bare hands!" She bellowed and pointed.

Prentiss took another quick look around the area. It needed far more street lighting than it had. He almost shivered. Although he'd heard this woman's screams, it was the sound of a wild animal mingled with her voice that put him on guard. The animal was long gone and left no footprints … however, he did see fresh shoe prints, at least two pairs of them. He needed to act rationally. 

"Ma'am, there isn't anyone here now. It might've been some big hooligan in a green coat hiding in the shadows. We should call the authorities."

Agatha hated being patronized. "You better  _ BELIEVE _ I will call the police! And I am not some senile old coot. I know what my eyes saw! And heard! I'll alert the Major and the National Guard if I have to!" 

Prentiss raised his hands and showed her his badge. "Okay, okay. I am  _ an _ Inspector, though I'm very far from my jurisdiction. What were you doing out here this late anyway, Ma'am?"

"Having a late supper at the Diner with friends. My car is in the shop. They needed to go in the opposite direction, so I told them I would take a bus. But I forget they are out of service at this hour, so I called a cab."

"Some friends they are," Prentiss muttered. "Leave an old lady stranded on the side of the road." 

Agatha cooly ignored his remark. Some men didn't realize how independent a woman could be. Though she had felt slighted at their departure. It wasn't her friend's fault, but the impatient, rude daughter of one of them who picked them up.

"Well, anyway, I was waiting for my cab when that big green thing showed up! He roared in my face! I bet he scared off my cabbie, too! Now how am I gonna get home?"

"Ma'am, call another cab, and I'll wait with you until it comes." Prentiss offered. "Did you see anyone else here? Perhaps a young man with long, brown hair and a brown leather jacket? Was he your attacker?"

"No, I don't think so. I only saw that green beast!"

"Are you sure it was  _ green _ ?" Prentiss gave her a careful once over for signs of intoxication. He subtly sniffed her breath when she spoke again but only detected onion, garlic, and dinner mints. 

"Yes! It was  _ green! _ I'm not making this up! The proof is right there!" Agatha wagged her hand at the broken bench, angered that he would dare question her sanity.

"Alright, don't get hysterical," Prentiss held up a hand. "I'll have a look around while you make the phone call, okay?"

"Yes, then I'm going to alert the police, the FBI, the Mayor, and the  _ National Register!  _ I know where I have seen that beast before. In that very newspaper." Agatha huffed.

"You do that. I'm sure that rag will  _ love _ this story," Prentiss mumbled as she stepped into the phone booth. He folded his arms and stared at the Diner's pink and green neon sign buzzing in the distance. 

Although it crossed his mind, Prentiss couldn't believe that Lucan would attack this woman or anyone for that matter. The young man upheld certain pacifist qualities and saved lives despite his wolfish nature and what the stuffy University tried to tell him.

Although he still tracked him, Prentiss also doubted that Lucan was responsible for the lab fire or the student doctor's death two years ago. Toxicology reports on the victim showed he had been high at the time of the fight with Lucan and that the lab just so happened to house the same potent drugs. 

The big picture came to Prentiss after a year on the hunt. Lucan had visited Don on campus and happened to be leaving the Science building. He had caught the two trainee Doctors breaking into the lab to steal. A struggle ensued, and a small explosion occurred. Lucan did his best to rescue the inured Doctor after his partner in crime fled the scene. 

Not long after, Lucan was treated by the other drug thief at a small mountain town hospital in some weird twist of fate. The criminal Doctor, who had managed to hide out and keep a low profile, recognized Lucan. In a fever delirium, Lucan spoke of the night at the lab and had nightmares while gripped by the flu. The Doctor remembered him and eventually tried to hunt and kill Lucan but accidentally killed himself. Prentiss had to drag the real story out of the heroic young nurse who helped Lucan flee after she had learned of the Doctor's murderous drug schemes in their town hospital.

A few months into Prentiss' chase, the University, and the dead Doctor's family abruptly dropped all the charges against Lucan. They accepted that their son got into wrongdoing and that Lucan was only trying to stop him. Prentiss thought he could finally leave the young man in peace, but the school had other plans. 

Prentiss knew the University's game. They didn't want Lucan back out of concern or for the crime he was falsely accused of. They wanted him for prestige and to continue with their tests and evaluations. To them, he was a freak of nature to be prodded and tested; despite how tame and academically advanced he became in just ten years. At times Prentiss pitied Lucan and once had him just within his reach only to let him escape. 

The University became impatient in recent months. After a secret investigation, Prentiss discovered a silent benefactor was breathing down their necks to get Lucan back in one piece, and the prize was a substantial private donation. Even Don Hoagland, Lucan's caretaker, didn't know of this. Prentiss wrestled with telling Don to watch his and Lucan's back. The whole situation felt sinister, but a job was a job, and he always did his best. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A full day and night had passed.

The moment that Lucan dreaded had finally arrived, Prentiss came and knocked on D.W. Banner's door.

Lucan and Sarah quickly hid in the cellar that was artfully concealed behind a stuffed pantry wall. Helen spoke with the man to divert him and get him to leave, but Prentiss stood his ground with many questions. Meanwhile, David had taken D.W. out for a long walk around the property, wearing a bandana and cowboy hat to help keep his face concealed from the farmhands or any spying neighbors. D.W. loved the outdoors and the feeling that he was still in charge of his own land and farmers. David felt it would be the last time he would spend alone with his father. 

It was a risk letting David wander around too far, but they also couldn't chance that Prentiss might recognize David somehow and start investigating him. They also didn't want to risk D.W. letting something slip about Lucan or any of the abnormal events that had gone on recently. Any other stranger might be easily convinced that D.W.s mumblings about werewolves or green creatures were just the result of senility and dementia. Still, they couldn't take any chances with someone like Prentiss.

"So you're really leaving?" Sarah asked as they tried to get comfortable in the cellar. Lucan sat cross-legged on the dry, stone floor. 

Lucan nodded. "After Prentiss is far enough from the farm area, yes."

Sarah glumly crouched on an old haystack. "Where will you go?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm meeting Don Hoagland in Texas. We're going to investigate Dr. Esben Hansen's lab."

"You're going  _ there?" _ Sarah exclaimed. The mere thought of the place sent chills up and down her spine. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"To see if he had any information that could help me find my father. Esben must have used werewolf DNA to create hybrids. It's harder to cross pure human and pure animal DNA." 

Sarah nodded slowly. "I guess so. I don't know much about science. And if my parents were still alive and I didn't know where they were, I suppose I'd want to find them too."

"You had a good life with them. Remember, they live on in here," he tapped his temple, then over his heart, "and in here."

She smiled warmly. "Maybe the reason why you're having such a hard time finding your father is that he needs to stay hidden. He is a natural werewolf, so he can't let anyone see him."

"I always figured a natural werewolf could blend into society? They only change during the full moon. My mother felt it affected his personality, and she eventually feared him," Lucan said thoughtfully, indicating the journal in his bag. 

"So, if your father is as bad as she says, why do you want to even meet him?" Sarah wondered.

Lucan's expression darkened, and Sarah sensed the wolf in him itching to break free. She hadn't seen the mild young man like this before. "It is _ vital _ to me, Sarah. I  _ need _ to know where I came from, and my history, and despite the horrors, he may have committed, I need to know why … if there's a reason at all."

Sarah nodded. She imagined herself in Lucan's shoes and felt she would also want to know the truth. "And your Mom, Marian, was she born in the U.S?" Sarah mused.

"Yes, in Minnesota. But she had big dreams and talent, and she went overseas to study art in Europe. My mom went to the University of Oslo in Norway. She wanted to study Scandinavian art and culture for a while because my grandfather and his family were Norwegian and proud of their heritage. She hoped to see the Aurora Borealis too." Lucan explained.

"Did your grandfather know about your father? What did he think?" 

Lucan paced. "My Grandfather told me whatever he could before he died. But my mother never spoke much about my father. If my grandfather knew about my dad being a werewolf, then he tried to hide it. I think he suspected, considering how … mutilated … my mother was found in the woods and by her obsession with werewolves weeks up until that point."

Sarah shivered at the thought. She hoped never to harm a person in that manner. "I guess Marian got scared and came back to the United States when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to protect her baby,… you."

Lucan and Sarah heard scuffling just above them, as though someone was moving a heavy piece of furniture upstairs and raised muffled voices. Perhaps Prentiss insisted on searching the house to wonder if Lucan was hiding under a table or in a wardrobe.

"Doesn't that guy need a search warrant? He is as bad and persistent as Jack McGee," Sarah grumbled while trying to keep her voice down.

"Jack McGee? Oh yes," Lucan remembered, "he's the Journalist who writes about the Hulk."

"Yeah. McGee never stops hunting David. I mean, he doesn't know David is still alive. McGee is after the Hulk and the John Doe that turns into him. And David even saved his life more than once." Sarah scowled, still feeling anger and disappointment at James for calling McGee to their family house. It was all moot now, and she felt terrible for harboring ill feelings toward her late brother, but part of her couldn't help it. Sarah went back to the subject. 

"Lucan, did your Mom's diary mention your dad's name or anything?"

"Yes. My father's name was Danior Nelus Lupei. He was a Gypsy or Roma. Funnily enough, his first name means "born with teeth," and his last name means "wolf" in Romanian. My mom sometimes just called him Dan."

Sarah smiled. "Those are convenient names. He must've been born to Werewolves. So your name would be Lucan Lupei. Interesting."

"Lucan isn't my real name. I learned from my grandfather that my mother named me Jonas after him. That's a Nordic name. Now I use Lucan Jonas on my identification cards."

Sarah scooted closer to him. "Did your mom write any other details about Danior?"

Lucan pulled the diary from his Duffel bag and thumbed through the well-worn pages. "Mom wrote that he ran off to stay with other werewolves twice a year for a month at a time in Europe. He greatly looked forward to, and in their third year of marriage, he planned to bring her. She didn't trust him by that point and did her own digging. Somewhere along the line, she suspected a wolf cult. When she confronted Danior, he told her the truth, and he wanted her to join. She refused. Danior said on the next full moon she would whether she liked it or not."

Lucan carefully turned a few more pages. "A week later, mom found out she was finally pregnant and fled the country. Mom roamed around Europe for a while, selling paintings and doing portraits to make ends meet. Finally, mom knew she had to get home. Danior tracked her back to Minnesota. When I was a few months old, Mom was … teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown, and my grandfather said she would constantly talk about wolves and draw them in her artwork. In her last diary entries, she felt threatened by Daniors presence and …"

Lucan's eyes misted up, and he handed Sarah the Journal to show her the final two pages. Sarah read them in a quiet voice. 

_ Danior is here. I know he has found me. I sense him everywhere I go. He has a mystic pull over me that is getting harder to fight. I do not want to become a monster. I am scared for baby Jonas. For now, he is a normal baby, but he is condemned to be a wolf thanks to his bloodline. In some ways, I still love Danior, despite his coldness and harsh treatment at times. I realize it is animal nature that compels him to behave a certain way. But I do not want that life for Jonas or me! I have obtained silver bullets, but will I have the strength of heart to use them? Will I have to use them on Jonas? I sound like an awful mother. There has to be a way to keep Jonas alive and away from him. Tonight is the Full Moon, and there is no telling what will happen …  _

Sarah closed the book carefully. "Lucan, how did you survive?" She asked. Her heart went out to him when she noticed his sad expression.

Lucan smiled wearily. I am not sure, but my mother wasn't in her right mind and ran into the deep forest. Don tried to piece my history together. I investigated and found my old baby blankets and toys deep in a cave. Don believes mom hid me inside a wolf den because somehow she felt they might not harm me if they sense the wolf in me." 

Sarah couldn't resist asking more personal questions. "What about your grandfather? What did he know?" 

Lucan sighed. "I don't think my grandfather ever fully believed I am a half-werewolf. He just kept saying that monsters didn't exist, his daughter would never marry one, and that I carried a lot of 'fool notions' in my head because I was raised by timber wolves."

"He may have only wanted to believe you were… normal, and try to make you believe it too," Sarah said, wondering if she could ever admit to being a werewolf around any of her own family. Could she ever bear to face her aunts and uncles, or her cousins and their children, and say she was a werewolf? It had been bad enough when James found out.

"Sometimes, people need to imagine those closest to them as nothing more than what they need them to be. I think grandfather was frightened at the idea, especially if one killed his daughter." Said Lucan knowingly. "I told Don everything when I discovered the truth."

"Who is Don to you, anyway?"

"Don Hoagland is the closest man I've ever known to a father," Lucan smiled fondly with warmth in his voice. "He's a wonderful Anthropologist, and he and his expedition team found me in the woods when I was ten. Don practically raised me on the campus. He taught me everything I needed to know about how to be a man … a human being. There were a few candidates who were considered for the teaching position," he added, remembering one of his conversations with David. "Did you know that David was considered for the Wild Boy project?"

_ "David?" _ Sarah blinked, shocked. "You met him when you were a kid?"

"No, but he told me a couple days ago that he examined me for a few hours through the glass at the institute. However, Don had already grown attached, and so did I. It wasn't easy training me, and I didn't trust anyone but him for at least a year. Out of all the applicants, David was the best person for the job, but he realized how close Don and I were, and he changed his mind."

"Wow, so David could've been your teacher, and he knows Don. It's really a small world."

"Sure is. I didn't tell Don that David is still alive, though, or about the Hulk. Some things he doesn't need to know unless he has to, but I did tell him a little about you."

"Wait, why did you tell him about me and not David?" Sarah asked, her eyes tightened slightly.

Lucan ignored her accusatory gazes. "I promised Don I would tell him if I ever met a werewolf or found out more about them."

"What did you say?"

"Don't worry, not much. Don won't hurt you, and he'll keep your secret, Sarah." Lucan looked fast when a loud door slammed upstairs, indicating Prentiss had finally left. Sarah sniffed the air and let out a sigh.

"I guess he's gone, Lucan. I know his natural scent, but he also carries the scent of the forests nearby. He's been searching really hard for you." 

Within moments, the cellar door opened, and Helen peered inside. "Mr. Prentiss has gone. It's safe for both of you to come back up now. He had warrant paperwork that allowed him to do minor searches for Lucan. I'm sorry." She called out.

"We'll be up in a minute, Helen," Sarah said, clutching lightly to the arm of Lucan's leather jacket.

Helen raised an eyebrow and came down the steps a little further to peer at them for a moment, almost as though making sure they still had all of their clothes on and that she could see daylight between them. 

"Alright, but don't be too long. David and Dad will be back soon." She went up and left the cellar door slightly ajar.

"Are you leaving now, Lucan?" Sarah asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Soon, yes, after I say goodbye to everyone and give Prentiss some time to really leave the premises." Lucan met her eyes evenly, feeling his heart sting in response to her emotions. He had already deduced that she liked him on some level. Lucan already had some experience with girls over the years that never went too far. Lucan didn't want to hurt the women or make commitments he wasn't prepared to keep, not like his father. 

Sarah found herself hugging him. She rested her head on his chest and sensed his heartbeat thudding in a quiet rhythm against her ear, a heartbeat that almost matched her own. She finally pulled back, just to look up at his face.

She reached up and ran her hand through his long hair, satisfying her longing to know what it felt like between her fingers – Feather soft. Lucan didn't move much, but he didn't push her away either. She stared into his face for a moment longer, then did something she'd never done before, something that would have shocked her Christian, chaste-opinionated mother:

Sarah closed her eyes and jumped up and kissed Lucan on the lips. He didn't fully encourage the kiss, but Sarah didn't want to pull away. Lucan leaned down, and his lips slowly roved over hers. His warm hands slowly clasped around her back and drew her even closer. Sarah followed his lead and tentatively raised her arms over his neck. Their kiss deepened, and she felt his heart flutter at the same time as hers. 

There came a loud, throat-clearing sound and Sarah pulled back, suddenly spotting David standing on the cellar's staircase with folded arms. Helen lingered just behind him. Their eyes trained on her and Lucan, a mixture of mildly stern reproach and amusement.

Sarah gave Lucan a light push on the chest and stood away from him. Lucan pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, failing to meet their gazes. Sarah growled under her breath as her cheeks flushed bright red.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dylan Hunter gradually awoke utterly naked in the middle of the woods. It had happened so many times by now that he had gotten used to it… as much as anyone could "get used to" transforming into a wild creature with no memory.

He sometimes wondered … did he sleep at all as a werewolf? Did he eat much? If so,…  _ what _ had he eaten? Hopefully, not any people. He licked his lips and spat out the remaining blood on his mouth. He didn't smell human flesh.

"Tasha …  _ Peter! _ " Dylan grunted as he forced himself into a sitting position. His skin felt cold and damp. The early morning dew had formed atop the bed of grass and clovers he'd found himself on, and a thin layer covered him, too. He shivered.

"Gotta find some clothes… and get back to her," he growled. He remembered her car taking off and felt slightly secure that they were safe … at least from him. If nothing else, he would find his way to that damned shack they had agreed to rendezvous, and hopefully, he hadn't wandered too many miles from it.

As he started to rise, Dylan's hand encountered something wet and slippery with a thicker consistency than the dew. His nose picked up the scent of more blood and flesh that was just beginning to turn. His senses led him to the foliage a few feet ahead.

He saw a half-eaten, dead stag lying on the leaves. One glance at his crusted, bloodied hands and blood-splattered arms and chest made it clear that he had partaken of a grisly meal last night, right before changing back into human form. His stomach churned a little. 

_ "Damn it … it's all over my face too,"  _ he wiped his brow with a groan.

He trudged to a nearby stream to wash the worst of it off. He learned that he had sense enough to always end his raging wolf sprees by a body of water. The stream was freezing cold but refreshing and clean to drink. Washing his body helped clear the cobwebs from his brain without a cup of strong black coffee.

Finally, he stood, and, with whatever dignity he could muster, he proceeded back in what he hoped was the general direction of the abandoned shack, trying to ignore his bare nakedness. 

Thank God he still wasn't anywhere near civilization…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucan had already departed after giving the Banners a fond farewell, fully aware of Sarah watching him go with her hawk-like vision until even her mutant eyes couldn't see his retreating form anymore.

It had now reached the point where David strongly felt it was time for him to part company… particularly after seeing the latest edition of the  _ National Register _ that Helen picked up while she was in town buying him new clothes, toiletries, and a shaving kit.

This copy of the  _ Register _ contained a story that not only unnerved David but upset Sarah as well when she saw it. 

_ Has the Hulk found a Girl Friend? _

_ By Jack McGee _

_ Evidence of a new mutant creature has been found at the latest two sites where the Hulk, and John Doe, the man who transforms into him, has been spotted. This reporter speculated that the second creature, who appeared to eyewitnesses as a large wolf with white fur, might be a young woman named Sarah Holtan. (See picture and full article on Page Five) _

_ "...Please contact Jack McGee at the National Register if you have any sightings of this woman or an enormous wolf. Use extreme caution and do not attempt to approach the woman or the beast. The wolf's existence opens up an exciting new mystery and possible medical cover-up. As the remains of Dr. Esben Hansen, award-winning genetic scientist, was found at the grisly diner scene in Utah last month. Sarah Holtan may be the key to learning the true identity of John Doe and the Hulk."  _

After reading aloud to the others, Sarah threw the paper on the floor and stamped on it.

"Oh no," Helen said with realization. "Agatha Blackwell saw Sarah in town the other day when I was with her… and she reads this rag regularly."

David rose as his flight senses tingled. "Not to mention Agatha was at the scene of my recent Hulk-out and saw Sarah and Lucan too. It won't be long before she sniffs around here or possibly calls McGee," David said. "Sarah, both of us should leave.  _ Today. _ "

Sarah tensed, looking uncertain. "I had planned to stay here a while."

"Sarah, it may be too risky," David told her.

"What about my... "Sarah gulped softly. "Debt? For the damages?" She looked at Helen.

"You've already done a lot to help me out," Helen said. "It will be fixed. Sarah, please go with David for your own safety."

David had already moved to finish packing the new clothes Helen had bought for him, taking them out of the washing machine and folding them sloppily as he shoved them in his duffle bag. Helen handed him a packed lunch bag and thermos for the road. He packed it in gratefully.

"No," Sarah said, surprising everyone… perhaps no more so than herself. "I won't be going with you, David."

Helen and David both turned to look at her in unison. "Are you sure?" David asked.

Sarah sighed. "I gotta start figuring this out myself. You said yourself, I can't tag along with you forever, and you need to get back to figuring out your Hulk cure. Besides," she indicated the paper that still lay on the floor, "I think… It might be a good idea if we part company for now anyway. If somebody spots me, I can honestly say I don't know where you are."

David slowly zipped up his bag. While he felt a great weight of responsibility off his shoulders, a part of him would miss traveling with a partner and friend who could understand his condition. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright out there, Sarah?" 

"If you can make it out there, I know I can, too. You taught me that."

David regarded her for a long moment, then nodded. "Alright. Just make sure you take care and do your best not to do anything to draw attention to yourself. If you happen to transform near witnesses, be ready to move on."

"Yes, I know the drill," Sarah nodded, meeting his concerned yet firm expression with her own. She understood the seriousness of the matter. "You take care of yourself, too, okay? I don't want the next story I read in the  _ Register _ to say that you're… dead." Sarah hugged David, then hugged Helen.

Then there was a sharp knock on the door. "Yoo-hoo!" a high-pitched, nasally voice called out. "Helen, dear, are you home? I want to talk to you!"

Helen grimaced as Sarah stiffened. 

"Ms. Blackwell, right on time." David sighed.

"I'll keep her busy … you two slip out the back, go on now," Helen said quietly. 

"Goodbye, Helen," David hugged his sister tightly. I love you. I will stay in touch. I already said my goodbyes to dad. He will probably forget by dinner." He said ruefully.

Helen returned the hug and then pulled back. "Oh, David, Dad will know. Somehow. I will try to explain it to him. Get going now, before she gets suspicious or lets herself in." Helen looked at Sarah carefully. "Please don't be a stranger, Sarah. You are like family now. I slipped my number and address into your bag, if you ever need someone to call or a place to stay, don't hesitate to call or visit."

Sarah's eyes glistened and she awkwardly swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you, Helen, I will … always remember that." 

David tossed Sarah's knapsack to her and hoisted his duffle bag on his shoulder, then the two of them hurried toward the back door. Just as they stepped outside, Sarah's sensitive ears picked up on the annoying woman's voice, starting to chatter away to Helen about her bus stop experience and what she'd seen in the  _ National Register _ . She peppered poor Helen with questions about Sarah.

Sarah and David cut across the field until they reached one of the back roads, where the two of them jogged on and off for a few miles until they were reasonably confident they wouldn't be followed.

They finally stopped to catch their wind and rest for a moment under a large oak tree near the road. David shared his lunch with her. Helen had packed a few sandwiches and cold mixed vegetables to munch on. After a few minutes of silence, they each regarded the other for the final time.

"I better get going," Sarah said as she stood from the grass patch where she had been sitting. "We don't want some passing car to spot me and recognize me, not while my face is fresh in the paper." She grimaced.

David gave her shoulder a familial squeeze. "Whatever you do, wherever you go… I wish you all the best, Sarah. I hope you find your cure."

She reached up and removed his hand from her shoulder, just to give it a warm squeeze before letting it go. "Yeah, you find your cure too, David. I'm sure you can do it."

They regarded each other for a long moment, then they finally turned away from each other, and David continued down the road while Sarah headed off into the woods. He paused after several strides to glance over his shoulder at her, seeing her look in his direction one last time as well. They waved at each other, then Sarah vanished into the thickest part of the trees, as though she knew that if she stayed in visual range, she might be tempted to turn back.

Once again alone, with nothing ahead but the hopes of settling into a new town and continuing his search for a cure, David found himself relieved. This was the first time in weeks that he wouldn't have to think of anyone other than himself or serve as a partial caretaker.

David had an optimistic hunch that Sarah would make it, and she would find her own way. A small part of him would worry about her, but he would keep checking the  _ Register… _ as he was sure she would do on his behalf too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dylan arrived at the abandoned shack well before Tasha, and he went inside to grab some clothes from the small stash she had left for him. No doubt Tasha didn't want to take any chances on bringing Peter anywhere near the cabin until she could be sure it was safe. Dylan appreciated the lengths she went to for her son's safety.

Dylan did his best to clean his body now that he had access to some necessary supplies – Tasha had left a container of moist wipes, a jug of water, a soap bar, and a couple of towels. It all did wonders in helping him clean off the stubborn, crusted blood.

Some of that blood looked as though it had been on his skin for at least two days. The deer hadn't been his only meal. Dylan could only hope that there hadn't been any people on the menu during his three-day werewolf blackout.

Soon enough, he finished washing up and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He tugged on his socks and boots, then decided on a shave. One glance in the dirty mirror on this hovel wall revealed how scruffy he had gotten because the werewolf transformations sped up his human hair growth. He cleaned the mirror then got to work smearing shaving cream on his face. His thick, dark whiskers dulled two disposable razors.

"This must be how Banner feels about his shirts and boots. Always replacing them." He thought. He had given little regard to Dr. David Banner since going rogue on Ida. He wondered if the good Doctor was still stuck catering to the wolf princess.

"Most likely, he seems like the gallant type," Dylan grumbled as he packed away his belongings. However, the same could be said about how he'd watched over Tasha and Peter. 

His stomach and heart jumped, thinking of seeing his woman and the boy again.

Dylan sighed and zipped up his bag. Since when had he started thinking of Tasha that way? Did he genuinely consider her a girlfriend? She wasn't entirely his lover yet. Time and circumstances hadn't allowed intimacy, and Dylan couldn't afford to go that far. They needed each other, each for different reasons, and he'd developed a fondness for her kid. That's all that could be for now.

His hands instinctively reached for his gun when he heard a door shrilly creak open, its hinges in dire need of some DW-40. 

"Dylan? Are you here?" Tasha whispered.

"Right here, in the flesh… not the fur," Dylan answered with a smirk.

Tasha smiled, relieved, and stepped in with Peter cradled against one shoulder, and at least three bags clutched in her other hand. She quickly lowered the bags on the floor and turned to look at him. "You… you look good." Her eyes lingered on his sculpted chest a moment longer, and then she averted her gaze shyly.

Dylan glanced down, realizing he hadn't put his shirt on. He made a move to grab it but decided not to bother. "Yeah, you look good too," he said honestly, gazing from her wavy blond hair down the purple plaid shirt she knotted at her slim waist and her hip-hugging dark denim pants. 

"Are you and Peter okay? I get the feeling this boy will be permanently traumatized before long."

"We're okay. We spent the night in the motel in Dartmouth. I made sure we washed up and ate a filling meal before we came." Tasha dug into her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. "I got you a breakfast sandwich to go, and there's coffee in the car."

Despite having gorged himself on wild animals for three days, Dylan's human appetite emerged as he smelled the eggs and bacon. "Appreciate it. Good thinking. Take advantage of the perks of civilization while you have access to them." 

Dylan checked the stash that Tasha had left for him, noting the medicine, cash, and the other things Ida had supplied him. He still had most of the massive wad of money he had withdrawn from his bank account a few days ago. He had given Tasha money to use until he was able to return.

"Where's my arsenal?" Dylan finally asked.

Tasha looked a little uncomfortable. "They're right outside, but I locked them up in the trunk."

Dylan nodded. "I'm gonna need those if we come across any of those damned rejects, but for the moment, they can stay in there." He could understand why she didn't want the kid anywhere near them.

"How are you feeling?" Tasha stepped closer, taking care not to jostle her son too much.

Dylan shrugged. "Same way I always do. Though I feel like I just woke up from sleepwalking for three days."

"Are you hungry? I just assumed and got breakfast. Some of our test subjects would be ravenous after transformations."

He grimaced. "I sorta am, but the wolf already ate… you don't want to know what."

Tasha was already well familiar with Sarah's eating habits when they had lived together for a while. "I'm not surprised or shocked by it, Dylan… just as long as you didn't eat people."

"I have no idea… I don't think so." He winced. "I hope not. All I know is that I woke up next to a deer carcass this morning."

"Okay, enough said." Tasha set Peter down on the makeshift bed and gave him his favorite toys. Once he settled, she gazed at Hunter again. "I missed you these last couple of nights."

"I… can't say if I've thought of you one way or another. I don't know what the wolf's thinking. But," Dylan quickly supplied, "I am glad to see you now."

Tasha's face felt warm. She bit her lip, wanting to say something, but instead, she quickly got up and made sure the door was latched tightly shut. "Have you taken your serum yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Thanks for the reminder. You're always taking care of me." At that, Dylan dug up the liquid capsules and popped one into his mouth.

A short, awkward silence ensued as they stared carefully at each other, and Dylan inched closer to her face. Tasha leaned toward him and their noses faintly touched. A large bird screeched outside, shattering the moment, and Tasha sat back abruptly. 

"So, what are we gonna do next?" She broke the ice.

"The only thing we can do," Dylan supplied, wanting to wring that bird's neck, "is stay out of sight as much as possible and, if we find any other werewolves … I'll kill them."

Tasha looked up, worried. "Even Sarah?"

Dylan's eyes narrowed. "She's still a werewolf."

"But Dylan, she's  _ different. _ I've seen her. I even lived with her for a while. She has full control over her wolfism."

"She's still potentially dangerous and unpredictable. Plus, she's got the venom." Dylan crossed his large arms.

"Dylan, let's leave her alone. She won't deliberately hurt…" 

He shook his head firmly. "She turned my brother into a freak of nature! The only way I'll spare Sarah is if she agrees to cooperate with us in a plan to go after Ida. Otherwise, if we find her and if she shows _ any _ aggressive tendencies toward you or Peter…" Dylan let that hang in the air.

Tasha's heart swelled at his protectiveness, but she shook her head. "I don't think she would harm Peter, Dylan. She and David Banner helped to save him."

"You said she bit Banner when provoked. Then her venom infected Lance." Dylan's eyes narrowed. "In my mind, she's already an inhuman lab rat. She needs to get put down. I did it to my own family. I can do it to her." At Tasha's sad gaze, Dylan put a hand on her arm. "You only feel sorry for her because she lived with you."

Tasha lowered her gaze. "Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Tasha gulped. "I got to know her and watch over her in Esben's lab. I have a clinical attachment because I spent more time with her than I did with anyone else, though she was often standoffish."

Dylan's hand involuntarily tightened around Tasha's arm. "Scientists get attached to their favorite lab animals," he growled softly. Seeing Tasha's worried eyes, he quickly let go of her arm. "Tasha, you can't feel sorry for these monsters. If you let down your guard around them, even for a minute,  _ you _ might become the next inhuman mutant-like Lance, or you may end up dead. You or Peter. I won't let that happen."

Tasha frowned. "Dylan, I trust  _ you.  _ I've agreed to stay, and I'm here now. Are you trying to tell me that being around  _ you _ is a mistake? I won't believe it."

Dylan turned away. "I'm not a lab rat. But it might be if we're not careful."

She reached for his arm. "Dylan, we can work things out, and …"

He moved out of reach and turned, holding up a finger. "Don't. You shouldn't…" His voice cracked. He spoke with rough emotion. "Don't make this more than what it is already, Tasha."

Tasha felt hurt. "Why not? There's already a bond between us, Dylan. If you didn't care, you would've left Peter and me to die. You wouldn't have kissed me." She could tell he tried hard to keep a barrier between them, and she was sick of it.

"Give me the keys to the trunk. I need to check over the weapons." He held out his hand toward her.

She didn't move. "Not until you tell me why. Is it just because you're a werewolf?"

"'Just' because?  _ Tasha!  _ Does it even matter to you that I could infect you? I could KILL you! I could kill Peter!"

"Not if we're cautious, you said so yourself. Look at us right now. We're alright. We did well last night."

Dylan seemed to let that sink in a little as he gazed upon Peter's curled up, sleeping form. Something inside of him softened. He found himself becoming attached to this family, and he wanted to  _ be _ part of this family.

It took him a moment to realize that Tasha had drawn near again. He savored the warmth of her hand against his bare chest, feeling like he could draw strength from her presence if he would let her stay close.

He stiffened, closing his eyes, but found he couldn't pull away. "Yes," he finally said.

"Yes, what?"

"It has something to do with my werewolfism. And what happened to my wife and my son."

Tasha's eyes widened. "I thought you told me a wild, rabid wolf killed your son… and you never said what happened to your wife."

Dylan growled, grabbing her wrist and wrenching it away from her chest so suddenly she squeaked in alarm. "It was a  _ werewolf _ that killed my son! It happened in Europe, in Norway. I later found and killed that bastard. I put a silver bullet between his eyes and tossed his bloody corpse back into his cave, but not before he got me. He nearly tore my limb off." He indicated a faint scar on the space where his shoulder and arm connected, a thin white outline. It was the only scar that had ever remained from any kind of injury on his body.

Tasha eyed him warily but stood her ground. She could understand why he might have chosen to omit some details. "What happened to your wife?" she asked softly. "It's okay to talk about it, Dylan. All that time we worked for Esben, I always sensed something eating away at you. But you put up a wall then too."

Dylan completely turned his back on her but sighed and answered after a long moment. "Jessica… she tried to take care of me after the bite. She was a nurse. She kept the injury clean, she changed my bandages, and she kept me cool when I got sick and feverish." A shudder rolled through his body. "Neither of us was expecting it when I transformed for the first time. I had no control and killed her." 

Dylan's large shoulders slumped, and tears welled in his eyes. He felt Tasha's arms enfold him as she approached him from behind. She put her hands against his chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Dylan. Now I can understand."

Tasha felt the tension in his muscles ease under her touch. She rubbed his shoulder, feeling the scars and contours of where flesh and bone had once been damaged but mended.

She kissed the scars.

Dylan pulled back, startling her a little, but then turned to face her and pull her close into an embrace. He hesitated for a moment, nuzzling his nose and lips over her face, and she leaned her head back as his mouth gently roamed her neck. He soon pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, then more deliberate, his kisses filled with passion and longing.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they finally stirred and caught their breath when they heard Peter fussing softly, asking for his mother. Dylan caressed Tasha's cheek and gently held her chin.

"Take care of him. I'll go look at the arsenal."

She nodded, still in a dream-like state, and slipped the car keys into his hand. Tasha came back to her senses when Peter called her a little louder, and she knelt beside him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sarah had found herself wandering almost aimlessly through the woods, even if she was fully aware of her present location. Due to a keen awareness of the forest and her sensitive nose, she never went in circles or crossed through the same area twice. Sarah avoided areas where she detected her scent trail. After all, why go back and revisit the same spots she'd already been? Sarah wasn't hunting or trailing anything. She was trying to explore the world anew, whatever may lay beyond the forest. 

Sarah couldn't say she got lost at any point in time, but could you get lost if you didn't have any real direction to travel or a particular destination in mind?

In her mind's eye, Sarah knew she was pretending to impress Lucan by using her ears and nose to navigate the woods without overlapping herself or disturbing anything whatsoever, even though Lucan was nowhere in the vicinity.

Some small part of her hoped he would appear out of the shadows. She had hoped that he might choose to pursue her instead of going to that cursed lab location to find information about his father? 

She also imagined David's face as she kept traversing, his warm, keen eyes watching with concern and pride as she began to emulate his life over the last five years by moving on toward the unknown. Sarah wished David had secretly followed her, too. She wanted him to observe and be proud of her, especially after how many mistakes she'd made that ended up hurting him and his sister.

It was all daydreaming on her part. Sarah wasn't sure what else to do yet amid the loneliness. She had been alone before when she lived with Tasha before she met David. Traveling now should be no different than when she took off in the forest for days in a time.

So why was it different and challenging to let go?

Sarah now knew what it was like to have friends who were similar to her and understood her and accepted her for what she was. Now they were gone, and she headed in her a new direction. They had all scattered. 

Had it been the best idea to leave them so soon? She hadn't had a choice, thanks to Agatha, Prentiss, and eventually, McGee. Sarah could have gone with David, but to what end? Where would they go next? Helen's house had been the only place where they could hide-out, rest, and be accepted. There was nowhere else.

Sarah gritted her teeth as she leaned against a tree trunk, clenching her fist tightly around the strap of her knapsack. It was a different sense of loss than when her parents died, and she submitted herself to Esben's experiments.

A sense of fear and horror rose in her as she imagined seeing Esben step out from the center of a clump of trees, replaying a memory of that fateful day when he'd initially approached her, back when she was still human, and she'd agreed to his terms.

_ "Come with me, Sarah," _ he coaxed her,  _ "I can give you a soft bed and plenty of food to eat tonight. Some money for your trouble. All I ask is one simple favor. I need to test a new type of medication out on you. Think of it as a health booster. We can go over those details later. Come on. You're cold and shivering out here…" _

The memory shattered with a sudden, aggressive vision of black fur and the enormous werewolf who'd eaten Esben right in front of her.

The very idea of eating a person appalled her. Sarah shut her eyes, trying to clear out the memories and focus on the present. She wanted to let herself feel more tuned with the forest and pick a direction that might lead to a new area where there were people and buildings.

Her senses picked up the signs of animals. Her stomach growled as she observed an owl swooping down to successfully catch a mouse, while a bobcat snagged a rabbit and proudly picked it up to take to its den where its mewling offspring waited anxiously.

Funnily, both the owl and the bobcat could serve as decent meals themselves, so the wolf inside her thought. But she wouldn't deprive the barely weaned kittens of their mother; it wasn't fair to them when they hadn't grown big enough to learn how to hunt yet. As for the owl, it was already long gone and probably perched somewhere high in a tree by now. Ah, the benefit of having wings.

Sarah gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep marching, her mouth pressed in a determined line. She still remembered what happened when she went after that damned hog before she and David went to Helen's house. It seemed like an eternity ago now. But since she didn't have the benefit of an apartment or bathroom, she couldn't risk sullying herself. She would have to remain a human and act like one. Not unless she planned to live in the woods.

Eventually, the trees thinned, and the ground changed from soil, leaves, and dirt pathways into solid concrete and pavement. One glimpse of the sky and the sunrise and Sarah realized she'd walked all night, the wolf inside her wide awake the entire time.

She permitted herself a yawn but refused to give in to the temptation of sleep. Humans didn't sleep during the day.

She kept walking, still having no idea what she was doing or where she was going. If David gave any indication, he would pick a random direction and travel until he found something unless he had a specific destination. There would always be something out there. You just had to keep going until you struck gold and stick with whatever you could get until circumstances forced you to move on.

Sarah froze in mid-step, hearing a commotion at a nearby diner. A large, plump, and balding man wearing an apron and a black-haired, twenty-something woman wearing a waitress's outfit argued back and forth.

Judging from the argument, which Sarah heard with her sensitive ears even from ten meters away, the waitress was miserable because she was the only person "doing any real work" to please and serve the customers. The man, who was the only cook working there, took mild offense and stated that he worked his butt off cooking all of the food, and he never left the kitchen.

The argument escalated almost unintelligibly until the woman yelled "YOU JUST TELL SAM I QUIT" so loudly that Sarah was sure she would've heard it even without her special hearing. With that, the waitress marched off in a metaphorical cloud of smoke without looking back.

Sarah crossed the street very tentatively and slowly walked by the chef, trying to look like she just happened by. She pressed her lips, swallowing back some of the excess salivae that formed in her mouth when she smelled food.  _ Down, girl, _ she thought sternly to the wolf inside her. Food was aplenty here, but none of it was for her, at least not for free. 

Judging from the wry look the man gave her, she wasn't as carefree as she thought.

"You saw all that, did ya?" he said, confirming it.

Sarah looked a little bashful. "Yeah. She quit, huh?"

"Yes, and Sam is gonna have my hide if I don't get the food cooked, but I can't be back there in the kitchen and serve all those people at the same time. But if they don't get served soon, they'll walk out!" He ran his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. "I need this job, but I can't do everything by myself. I'm bound to get fired soon anyway if we lose too many customers."

"Why would you get fired?" Sarah asked. "It's not your fault you don't have enough help."

"Truth is, this place is quickly going under." The man leaned closer to her ear, as though not wanting to risk anyone else – especially the boss – hearing. Sarah balked slightly at his sudden proximity, though she refrained from telling him that she could probably hear him just fine even if he whispered.

"Truth is, Sam has always dreamed of having his own business, and he finally got one. But he doesn't have the sense for business. He's no good at it, but he's stuck now. He can't tell everybody he failed; he needs the money to support himself and his daughter."

"What about his wife? Does she work?"

The man shook his head. "She died from cancer a few years ago. He blames himself for not insisting that she take better care of herself or getting her to a doctor sooner."

Sarah's eyes softened. In a way, that sounded familiar. "So you work for him?"

"Yes, I do… he's my brother."

That explained the cook's loyalty, at least. Hadn't she been the idiot who stayed far longer at the former Holtan family farm, partly for James? Even if she had desired to sleep in her old bedroom again, and her unwillingness to move on from the past.

"So there's nobody else working here?"

"Well, he did give his daughter a job here, but –" The man caught himself, as though not wanting to say anything in that area. "She just works here to earn money for her cosmetics and fancy clothes." Something about his expression darkened and hinted at whatever it was he wasn't saying. "My name's Joe, by the way."

"Sarah." They shook hands briefly, even if Sarah snatched her hand away a bit too fast.

Joe barely seemed to notice, as he had something pressing to ask her. "Look, ah… are you by any chance looking for work?"

"Yes, I am." Sarah couldn't resist grimacing. Was she seriously going to go in there and be around a lot of food she couldn't have herself? Waitressing was going to be an exercise in self-control for the hungry wolf within her.

"Sam isn't here right now, but I need help to serve all these people." The desperation was evident in Joe's voice. "If you can help me out for today at least, I give you my word I'll make sure you get a full day's pay even if Sam doesn't hire you. And a free meal!"

Sarah thought about it briefly. The free meal was even more of a deal maker than the money at this point.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." she agreed, figuring she had nothing to lose. Even if she were lucky this first time, a job wouldn't always fall in her lap quite so quickly.


End file.
